


Omega's Gambit

by Izarakovic



Series: TWICE Omegaverse [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 68,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izarakovic/pseuds/Izarakovic
Summary: Between idiotic Alphas, chaotic Betas and thirsty Omegas, Mina tries to get herself laid





	1. Of Alpha, Beta and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note :  
> I was originally intending to make a short romcom but end up writing an essay  
> I'm sorry for my disastrous grammar :')  
> I hope you enjoy hehehe  
> Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Omega's Gambit

 

It is widely known in the whole world that among the three ranks, omegas are the rarest people. Followed by alphas, then betas are the most common. In 2010, consensus shows that the population consists of 76% betas, 18% alphas, 5,9% omegas, and the last 0,1% belong to the extremely rare ranks such as the zetas.

So what's the possibility of making a group of girls which consists of more omega than that of beta and alpha?

Apparently near impossible.

That's exactly why Park Jinyoung's on his seat at the director room of the JYP Entertainment, facing nine young and confused girls with his gaze buried on the documents before him. Once in a while, the male alpha would glance at the girls sitting across his desk.

"Alright, girls," he clapped once, successfully catching their attention. "Now that you're going to debut together as a group, I want to address this particular issue about your... ahem, ranks. You girls got me?"

Six girls nodded at him, two was just staring dazedly while the other one is somewhere within her own world. It's not like they're dumb. But Momo _is_ always a bit slow, Sana's borderline incomprehensible while Dahyun could sometimes be too far-fetched for his brain to follow. At least he knows they're listening albeit _slightly_.

"To be honest, I was surprised when I came to know your ranks after you've signed the contract," he cleared his throat once. "For your group to consist of four omegas, three betas and two alphas is just... a bit uncommon in the idol world."

Of course it's uncommon. It's mostly alphas who wanted to be in the spotlight, to be a person everyone looks up to. Omegas are generally calmer, more reserved, and would rather stay at the background rather than receiving attention. So it's usually alphas who want to sign a contract at the idol career, to be at the center of the world.

Take a look at the other girl groups. Girls Generation, for the example, consists of five alphas, three betas and one omega. The newer ones such as Red Velvet consists of three alphas and two betas. Even YG's upcoming girl group Blackpink consists of three alphas and only one omega.

Aside from their own preference, companies also prefer alphas and betas than omegas because of their periodical heat. Heats can be really annoying, especially when a group's in the middle of a concert tour or a promotion. If left unattended, their scent can attract unwanted attention from crazy alpha fans.

And if, god forbid, their fellow idols are caught in the middle of the storm, who knows what kind of scandal the group is going to face?

But Jinyoung made this group from a survival show, not purely from audition so he has no right to choose. And he has to admit that these girls are hella talented there's no way he's going to refuse the chance of them getting big.

"So, I wanted to tell you something we always practice whenever there are omegas in a group," he paused, noticing the discomfort hanging in the air. But he has to tell them this before anything could go downhill. "Well, we always ask the band's alphas to help and take care of the band's omegas in heat. And now I propose it to you, alphas."

Silence. One of the two alphas in the group has her eyes as big as a saucer.

"W-what? Alphas–we? Take care of the omegas' heats?" Jeongyeon stuttered.

Understandable. Especially with her reputation as the longest single alpha trainee in the company. Jeongyeon has her self-control as strong as a steel and never once gave in to the temptation of an omega in heat. Even when said omega is rubbing themselves on her, she would only push them away.

Quoting her, "I just want to respect them. They don't actually want me and is only in a heat haze so I save them the regret and embarrassment afterward."

She's been holding on to this mindset for far too long she doesn't realize the flock of omegas _actually_ wanting her.

Jinyoung nodded his head at her question. "Yes, Yoo Jeongyeon. Even though we have our own supplies of suppressants, we encourage you to help your fellow omega bandmates in heat. Besides, it's always been easier and faster to get rid of the heat when alphas attended to you, right, omegas?"

The four omegas immediately blushed and cast their gaze down. Nayeon mumbled something incorrigible, Mina's on the verge of collapsing, Sana's playing with her fingers while Jihyo huffed uncomfortably. Jihyo then lifts her gaze, meeting Jinyoung's eyes and agrees despite blushing furiously.

"Moreover, the pain of enduring the heat will be heightened considerably when an omega's in the vicinity of an alpha, with or without suppressants. Except, of course, if the alpha treats them," Jinyoung explained further.

He believes that the omega girls have all understand their own body, but he still has to explain them to the now gaping alpha. Jeongyeon turned into an unhealthy shade of red rivaling the omegas' face. She glanced at her bandmates, accidentally meeting Nayeon's eyes who is also staring at her.

Both whipped their head in the opposite direction in haste.

"I'm not finished," Jinyoung cleared his throat. "I'm going to tell you something else regarding this whole alpha-omega relation in a group. There's another tradition we sometimes use to make an omega's heat very tolerable in the price of their scent becoming less alluring, but this is often looked down by the fans if they know about it."

Jeongyeon gritted her teeth. "Let me guess. Us alphas are expected to... mate the omegas?"

Jinyoung heard the collective gasps but nodded anyway. "Why, yes, you caught on fast."

The silence followed is a bit heavy. The three young betas are all uncomfortable. Even if they're not as affected as the alphas and omegas, they could still sense the harsh reality of the idol world. There's always a price to pay if they want to succeed.

"So... how do you girls think about that?"

"I'm not going to do it," Jeongyeon exclaimed quickly. The younger alpha held her gaze despite Jinyoung's disapproving look. "I'm not going to mate or even helping any omega here if they don't want to. I'll leave the dorm for a few days if they ask me to. If anything, it's totally up to them. I'll try to be as helpful as possible but I'm never, _ever_ , going to do anything without their consent."

"So it's up to the omegas, then," Jinyoung rests his chin on top of his joined hands. "May I have your opinion, omegas?"

"It is as Jeongyeon said," Jihyo answers. "We'll ask for help only if we want to. And we also want the suppressants to be constantly available no matter what."

Jinyoung hummed. Jihyo has always struck him as an omega that doesn't act like one. She's headstrong, powerful, and she's not afraid of any alpha. He also knows from her long-time training that the shortest omega in the group has always been more comfortable using her suppressants.

"It's settled," Jinyoung smiled. "I'm still recommending the method I proposed to you, but in the end, it's your life and you'll be the one living it. Don't worry, Jihyo-ah. I'll keep my promise and make sure the suppressant's packed in your dorm. Anyone wants to ask something?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Well, then. If nothing's of your concern, you're dismissed. From now on, you'll be living under the same roof in a dorm I've prepared for you. There're two vans ready to take you there. See you later, take care."

"Umm, Jinyoung-sunbaenim?"

Momo suddenly speaks, her timid eyes hesitantly meeting the older alpha's gaze.

"If we're living in the same dorm, how are we supposed to arrange our room?"

###

Turns out, Jinyoung had prepared their dorm accordingly. Their roommate arrangement would be according to their ranks. Alphas should room with alphas, omegas with omegas and betas with betas. And so, Momo ends up rooming with Jeongyeon at the smallest room. The three beta maknaes are rooming at the medium room while the four Omegas took the biggest.

The first few days passed in a blur, mostly filled with them decorating the dorm as they wish. They grew closer, even more so than their days at the Sixteen show. They practically do everything together, so it doesn't take long for them to start feeling as if they're a family.

It was only at the end of the month that the issue resurfaced. The omegas were just lazing in their room when Jihyo barged in, face contorting as a sign that she's brainstorming something. Sana ignores the leader, Mina's too absorbed in her book to notice while Nayeon only spared the girl a side glance.

"I've been thinking for this in a past few weeks," the leader omega started after clearing her throat. "About the thing Jinyoung-sunbaenim proposed to us when we moved together to the dorm."

"Which thing? The grocery allowance or the cleaning schedule? There are a lot of things Jinyoung-sunbaenim told us that day," Nayeon quipped while munching on some chips.

Jihyo glared at her unnie and smacked her arm lightly. "About the alphas helping us in our heats."

Nayeon choked on her chips. Sana lifts her gaze from her phone while Mina slowly putting her book down.

"Why are you suddenly interested in discussing that? I thought we've reached an agreement?" Mina asked carefully.

"An agreement with Jeongyeon, yes. But what about Momo?" Jihyo sat down beside Nayeon. "She said nothing about the arrangement until now."

Sana waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry about that girl. I doubt she even minds the proposal. She's moving on her own pace and she's mostly like Jeongyeon-unnie. She doesn't even act like an alpha. Hell, if I haven't seen her package down there, I would think she's a beta or even an omega."

Mina whipped her head in surprise. "Wait. You've seen her–"

Sana gave the younger omega a strange look. "I've been friends with her for so long, Minari. There ought to be the time where Mo and I change our clothes together."

Mina blushed at that while Jihyo just hummed. "Oh, okay, then. So now I'm thinking about you girls."

"What's with us?"

"Well, you know," Jihyo shrugged. "In case you girls want to.. ahem, get help. Which one would be –for my lack of a better word– suitable for your taste?"

"Jihyo what the hell," Nayeon has her eyes bulging in shock. "Did you just said–"

Jihyo tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Nayeon threw the younger girl a pillow which she easily dodges. "Don't just say that as if Jeong and Mo are just foods we can choose from. We should think about their feelings, too!"

"I said that because I don't know how to convey it better to you," the other girl pouts. "But, you know what I mean. We can't just hog any of them to each other. No matter what, there will be times when we get competitive of our alphas. If we don't split, we might as well fought for their attention."

"I think Jihyo-unnie's right," Mina softly said. "It might be easier if we split. There are two of them and four of us. Maybe.. one alpha for two omegas?"

"That's a good idea," Sana agrees. "I'll take Momoring."

"Then I'm choosing Jeongyeon," Nayeon exclaimed.

"Okay, what about you, Minari?"

Mina blinked when Jihyo addressed her. "M-me?"

"Yeah, you, who else?" Jihyo shrugged. "You can choose. I'm okay with anyone. Besides, it's not like I would ask for their help often. I still prefer to use suppressants."

The youngest omega nodded. She considers her choices. Jeongyeon's nice, if a bit protective but the alpha's really considerate of everyone's feelings. She's certainly a good alpha, unlike some overly proud ones that Mina had met throughout her life. Sure, Jeongyeon could become a bit violent when provoked but that's nearly universal for all alphas. Mina saw her rage rutting once and Jeongyeon nearly break a male alpha's neck for assaulting an omega trainee.

On the other hand, Momo's an alpha that doesn't look like one. She's too smiley, too slow, too much of a scaredy cat and is too submissive to the people surrounding her. Mina knows all to well that Momo's still struggling with her Korean so she can't be as free to express her opinion as of the other members. Moreover, Momo lost a lot of confidence when Jinyoung-sunbaenim eliminated her –despite temporarily, but who knows at that time?

Mina had never seen Momo's rut (whether it's rage rut or heat-induced rut), and she's certain that her fellow Japanese had never hooked up with any trainees before. So Mina has no idea on how would Momo looks like if she's switching to her alpha side of her. She'd seen Momo's dancing persona but even that wouldn't be enough for her to judge.

"Minari?"

Jihyo's call snapped Mina from her deep thinking.

"I think... I'll go with Momo-unnie."

###

It all went smoothly for months since their debut. The omegas had communicated their decision with the alphas and they had all agreed on the arrangement. Despite the initial confusion, Jeongyeon finally managed to grasp the concept of having to take care of two omegas. Momo only hummed, showing her thumbs to the other Japanese girls but warned them not to expect a lot from her.

Then, life passed by. They promoted their songs, dancing and performing on the stage together. They would sometimes wake up tangled into each other, alpha beta omega, all having a massive hangover and would just laugh it away. The four omegas are extremely careful, keeping check of their heat schedules and would consume the suppressants religiously.

Though it's clear that Jeongyeon and Momo would be caught staring when any omegas are in heat, everything is pretty much still okay.

But as usual, nothing's really immortal. So in one faithful day, the stagnation in their life comes to a halt.

It was a pleasant day with a pleasant morning. Mina's relieving herself from the aches her body felt after promoting their new songs the day before. She planned to sleep her morning away without any distraction. She deserves it. To rest and recuperate before their next schedule.

Too bad, the calm morning was destroyed by the sound of Jihyo slamming every rack she gets her hands into. Mina groaned into her pillow trying to mute Jihyo's irritated noises but failed. Specifically, she failed when she caught a specific whiff of caramel of the older omega.

Aside from Jihyo's growing frustration and the lingering caramel scent, Mina also smelled a strong scent of lavender filling the room. So she cracked her eyes open, finding Jihyo rummaging their first aid kit box in haste while Nayeon's curling on the bed, whimpering and panting with her eyes glassy.

"Fuck! We're out!" Jihyo yelled angrily, throwing the box somewhere. She groaned, biting her knuckles and hugging herself tightly.

Mina's eyes widened when she realizes what's going on. Nayeon and Jihyo are having their heat at the same time. Looking by Jihyo's reaction, Mina deduced that they're running out of suppressants. It must have been because of their packed schedules in the last month that made them forgot to check their reserves. The company had promised to keep the suppressants available but only if the group gave them notices about their declining stock. Sana was the last one having her heat, and that girl is the most forgetful between the four so it's predictable that she forgot to call the company.

Jihyo locked eyes with her, making Mina freezes on her bed.

"Minari.." the older omega chokes between her labored breathing and still somehow managed to sounds firm. "Can you help us to buy some suppressants? Please, I need it fast..."

Mina glanced at the clock. It's four in the morning.

"Unnie, I don't think there are any pharmacies open at this hour," Mina said sadly. "It's Sunday. The pharmacy will open approximately at eight."

Jihyo wailed at this alongside Nayeon's moan. "Shit... what... what should we do?"

Mina fell silent. She doesn't know what to do, either. She wanted to ask Sana but the Japanese girl was gone. Then Mina remembered that Sana went out with Tzuyu since last night. Probably having a spontaneous sleepover on another girl group's dorm.

Nayeon's moans grew louder. Mina could hear the wet sounds coming from the older's crotch and she blushed at the sight of her unnie pleasuring herself.

"M-Minari.. ahh..." Nayeon cries, one of her hand buried inside herself while the other one clutching the bed sheet. Her dazed eyes meeting the younger's terrified stare and she arched her back. "H-help me... it hurts..."

Mina shook her head in panic. "I-I can't help you, unnie! I'm also an omega and –wait a minute."

The youngest omega snapped her finger. "I know who could! Hold on for a while, I'll return quick!"

After saying that, Mina dashed outside, leaving her two unnies cried as the heat tortured them with pleasure. She stopped at the first door she found and knocked loudly. There's barely any response from the inside so Mina knocked louder while yelling.

"Jeongyeon-unnie!! Momoring!! Open the door! I need your help!"

"WRONG ROOM!"

Is the answer Mina received. A second later, the door swung open revealing the sleepy face of Kim Dahyun. Chaeyoung drapes behind her, arms wrapping around the older beta's waist securely. Dahyun yawned in front of Mina's face before rubbing the sleepiness away from her.

"What is it, unnie? Why are you screaming in front of our room calling Momo-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie?" the younger beta asked in confusion.

Mina grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry! I thought this is Momoring's room."

Dahyun raised her eyebrows. "Their room is down the corridor left from yours."

"Oh, sorry then!"

Mina proceeds to run to the other side of the corridor, leaving the two puzzled betas behind. Dahyun decided that she better follows Mina. She stopped when she's nearing the omegas' shared room. Chaeyoung who is still back-hugging her unnie grimaced as she smelled the strong waft of scent coming from the room.

"Ooh," Dahyun muttered. "Nayeon-unnie and Jihyo-unnie's in heat."

"Jinjja?" Chaeyoung peeks inside and immediately stepped back. "Omo! They're touching themselves!"

Dahyun snickered. "What's with the embarrassment?"

"It's called privacy!" Chaeyoung gritted her teeth. "You shouldn't see them doing those kinds of things!!"

"Why not? Besides it's not like I've never done that before."

"Unnie!" Chaeyoung hissed. She wraps her arm around Dahyun's waist again, burying her face to the older beta's nape. "You shouldn't have done that!"

Dahyun was about to tease the younger beta when she feels a sharp nip at the back of her neck. She freezes.

"C-Chae?"

"You shouldn't do that," Chaeyoung whispered hotly right beside Dahyun's ear, sending shivers down the older beta's body. "Without me or Tzuyu with you."

The younger beta then nibbled at the older's ear, peppering light kisses alongside the back of Dahyun's shoulder. Dahyun grasped Chaeyoung's hand that's gripping her shirt. She tried to pry the younger's arm away from her but immediately failed when Chaeyoung's knee slides up between her own thighs.

"C-Chae, we're in public–"

"I'm back!"

Thankfully Mina chose that exact time to return with the two alphas in tow. Momo seems half-asleep while Jeongyeon's freaking out. The oldest Alpha's eyes flickered frantically. Hands clenching, Jeongyeon almost growled at the mix of scents coming from the omegas' bedroom.

Momo yawned, sniffing the air lightly and chokes. "Shit, Jeong, you have to take care of them fast."

"I-I can't!" Jeongyeon shook her head rapidly. It is clear that she's actually affected by Nayeon and Jihyo's heat, but she's keeping a tight grip on her sanity. Her nostrils flared, eyes darkened and her own pheromone is leaking. The scent she unconsciously released had mixed with the two omegas' scent in the air. Smelling the new, alluring alpha scent, Nayeon and Jihyo cried louder.

Momo gripped the walls. She's also affected by the omegas' calls and had started releasing her own scent. "Jeong I swear to god stop being a coward and go get them!"

"Easy for you to say!" Jeongyeon glared. "I've never done this before!"

"You're a virgin?" Dahyun and Chaeyoung exclaimed in shock.

Jeongyeon blushed furiously before nodding. She glared when the betas shot her an incredulous look. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not the only virgin alpha here!"

"Why are you exposing me also!" Momo smacked Jeongyeon's arm. "You're their designated alpha! Go calm them down!"

"When I agreed to be their alpha, I didn't expect them to have their heat at the same time!" Jeongyeon hissed. Her anger flowed into her scent and it drives the omegas crazy.

Both alphas whipped their head when Jihyo's loud moan echoes in the corridor. Momo shut her eyes. "Fuck this, Jeong. If you don't go there now I'm going to be the one to–"

The younger alpha didn't finish her sentence because Jeongyeon slammed her to the wall. Jeongyeon glowered at the shorter alpha, one hand balled in a fist while the other's holding Momo's collar. She bared her teeth in a snarl as she growled darkly.

"If you dare to come inside and touch _my_ _omegas_ , Hirai. I swear to god you'll be in pain for the rest of your life," said the older alpha, putting a very apparent emphasis on her words.

Momo said nothing for a few moments, choosing to challenge Jeongyeon with her stare only. Beside them, Mina whimpered in fear while Dahyun and Chaeyoung were stunned beyond words. Both alphas' dominating aura suffocated them, more so when they're on the verge of fighting each other.

In the end, Momo shoved the older alpha away. "Then be a good alpha and go sate their want."

Jeongyeon scowled one last time and rushed into the room. She locked the bedroom door with a loud click. For quite a long time, the corridor is silent save for Momo's heavy breathing. The four girls can't hear anything from inside the room because the company specifically designed the omegas' bedroom to be soundproof. Once the door's locked, only a few noises could escape.

Momo's the first to break the silence with her groan. She closed her eyes, mumbling some excuse and retreated to her own room. Dahyun and Chaeyoung decided to return also. Mina was left behind, her bedroom's occupied and she has nothing else to do outside her room. She was contemplating whether to cook a breakfast or to watch tv until Sana came home when she heard Momo's pained yelp.

"Momoring? Are you okay?" Mina called worriedly. She found Momo crouching in front of her bedroom door holding her forehead.

"I walked into a closed door, no big deal, Minari. Just leave me alone," the alpha answers slowly. Mina could hear a throaty growl laced in the older's voice.

Mina ponders for a while. She chooses to kneel before Momo to examine her forehead. Mina doesn't notice the way Momo stiffened and the black eyes watching her every move.

The omega winced when she saw the red mark on the older's forehead. "Ouch, must have been hurt. You wait here for a while I'll find you some–"

It all happened so fast. One second, Mina's kneeling while assessing Momo's injury and in the next second, she has her back pressed against the floor with Momo hovering mere centimeters above her.

"–ice?"

Mina gulped. Momo's pinning her wrists on the floor. The alpha was so close to the omega to the point that Mina feels her harsh breath hitting her face. Momo growled and her grip tightened. Her dark eyes darting between Mina's eyes and her lips, having a conflict inside herself on what to do.

"Minari.." Momo grunted. She must have been in near rut, after being so close to two willing omegas in heat. Her eyes hungrily scanning the girl beneath her. "You are so beautiful..."

The younger girl could only whine, feeling both intimidated and slightly aroused by the alpha's close proximity. She could feel Momo's hips pushing her down and she could certainly feel the growing bulge inside Momo's shorts.

Mina's slipping into a haze when Momo decided to turn her attention lower. Instead of kissing Mina on the lips, she kisses the omega along her jawline, eliciting a surprised gasp from the younger girl. Fueled by Mina's reaction, Momo moves to give open-mouthed kisses to Mina's neck. She bit softly at her jugular, and Mina moaned and unconsciously bucked her hips upward to get a friction for the heat between her legs.

But the contact snapped Momo from her rut. She blinked, realizing what she's been doing and immediately scrambled to her feet.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god Minari!!"

Mina, still dazed by the alpha's action, confusedly blinking when Momo pulls her to stand. She watches as the alpha panicking before her, apologizing profusely and dusting the non-existent dirt on the omega's clothes.

"I'm sorry! I was affected by Nayeon-unnie and Jihyo's heats I'm... oh, god. Oh god. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, am I?" Momo bombarded Mina with questions. If she previously eyeing the omega with hunger, she's now scanning her worriedly to locate any injuries.

Mina cleared her throat. She certainly didn't expect this. "N-No.. it's okay, Momoring, you didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Momo seems like she's about to cry. "I forced myself on you! I'm so sorry, Minari. Please forgive me! I won't do anything like that again."

For Mina, it's a funny situation. She'd never encountered an alpha that backed down from their rut. From what Mina knows, alphas and omegas are similar when they're in rut or heat. Generally aggressive and will do anything to achieve what they want with nobody stopping them.

So for her witnessing Momo's rut firsthand, and then also witnessing her snapped out of it in the same minute is certainly amusing. The oddity of the situation made her forget that she's already getting a little wet down there.

"I'm serious. It's okay Momoring," the omega hold the alpha's shoulder steadily, looking straight into her eyes to assure her that she's fine. "You don't have to worry. Besides... I think you have a more important thing to take care of."

Momo stared at her blankly, so Mina cast her gaze down to the front side of Momo's short. The alpha blushed hard when she finally understood. She immediately hunched, hiding her crotch from the omega's view and grinned sheepishly.

"S-sorry you have to see me at this state! Umm... I will... I will take care of it fast, yeah," Momo coughed, feeling uncomfortable with Mina's eyes still staring at her in amusement. "So I'll... I'll be in my room if you need anything! Um... umm... bye bye, Mitang!"

With that, the alpha dashed into her room and locked it. Mina shook her head. Momo always has the knack of doing something bizarre and unpredictable that make her fondness grow. But the alpha had left her hot and bothered. Mina groaned. It's either she let it go gradually or she has to take care of her arousal in the bathroom at the basement.

Mina has her fate already chosen, actually, because Momo's rut state had etched into her mind and it would certainly bother her for the rest of the day.

_Shit, Momo-unnie's really hot when she's rutting_

###

Mina remembered when the three girls came out of their sanctuary for the past two days. Jeongyeon seems dead and proud at the same time, Momo said the alpha boasts to her in her sleep. Nayeon seems cheerful and Jihyo's calm but that's how they've always been.

Sana and Mina gave them one more day to rest and to clean their shared room from any evidences of sex. Mina –despite her initial worry, was relieved when she returned to her bed finding it crisp clean with no strange smells lingering from it. There's certainly some mixed smell of Jihyo's caramel, Nayeon's lavender and Jeongyeon's cinnamon, but it's faint enough it doesn't bother her.

Sana had flopped down on her bed, happy enough to find it stainless and turned to the two other omegas. "Sooo... how does it feel?"

Jihyo stiffened while Nayeon laughs heartily.

"The best thing I ever felt in my whole life," the oldest omega said while wriggling her eyebrows. "You know that feeling of being empty when you're touching yourself in heat? Well, I guarantee that they would fill up that emptiness with their.. you know."

Sana guffawed at that, Mina shook her head in embarrassment while Jihyo wrinkled her nose in disgust. Nayeon caught Jihyo's reaction and slung her arm across Jihyo's shoulder. "Aww, don't be like that Jihyo-ah. I know you enjoyed it by how much you screamed yesterday."

"UNNIE!!!"

Jihyo slapped the older girl's arm away, face turning into an unhealthy shade of red. Sana's laughing hysterically and Mina decided to plug her earphone in.

"Jeongyeon-ah.. Jeongyeon-ah... please touch me here~" Nayeon sang, imitating Jihyo exaggeratedly. The younger girl shrieked and hurled her pillows to the older omega, but Nayeon easily dodged it all and continues her faux imitation.

Sana is crying on the floor by now, clutching her stomach trying to contain her laughter. Feeling that her effort only comes to a waste, Jihyo pouts and buried her face on the pillows, ignoring Nayeon altogether. Nayeon flopped down beside Jihyo and apologizing to her despite the fact that she's still laughing.

Meanwhile, behind the facade of not-listening, Mina found herself thinking. Is it true what Nayeon had said? Count her intrigued. Especially after she knows how Momo will become when she's in a rut, Mina can't help but shudder at the thought of surrendering herself to the older alpha. But she also knows that Momo has her resolve stronger than the strongest steel she's able to shut down her rut for the sake of being a worry-wart.

That day, Mina made a mental note not to take any suppressant on her upcoming heat. Just to know how will Momo react.

She regrets it three months after.

They were in the middle of attending a music show when her heat hits her like a truck to the face. Mina whined as a wave of arousal went through her body, catching the attention of so many alphas in the show with her uncontrollable scent. She found herself panicking when she caught a lot of idols eyeing her with apparent hunger.

Momo was gone to prepare for some collaboration stage with other idols. Mina was left only with Tzuyu, Nayeon and Jeongyeon, who all freaked out with her sudden condition. She was thankful that she's at least near the vicinity of a friendly alpha. Jeongyeon had immediately embraced her after receiving Nayeon's permission. The scent of an alpha devoted to another friendly omega had made her heat somewhat tolerable.

Jeongyeon may not be properly mated with Nayeon or Jihyo, but she's always been known for her loyalty and not even a writhing omega in her arms would make her resolve to crumble. The three girls had picked her up, guiding her to the backstage to find a more secure place. Mina's walking with difficulty considering the unbearable wetness and pain between her legs.

At times, she would wail when they bumped into another alpha idols who are attracted to her call. Jeongyeon snarled at any approaching alphas while Nayeon and Tzuyu shoved them all angrily, but it's still not enough. Mina whined when they stop, blocked by a group of unmated alpha idols all wanting her.

Despite her rank as an alpha, Jeongyeon's still a female and that put a considerable strength gap between her and the male alphas. She has no chance of surviving the fight especially with Mina still needing her constant calming scent. Jeongyeon growled, ready for anything when someone stepped before her.

"Moonbyul-sshi?"

Mina saw the blur of a silver-haired woman in front of Jeongyeon. A mated alpha. She nodded at Jeongyeon, gesturing her to take Mina away.

"Go, Jeongyeon-sshi. My bandmates and I will try to hold them."

"Will you be okay?" Mina heard the hesitation in Jeongyeon's voice.

Moonbyul smiled at her. "Don't worry. I've asked Sowon-sshi's band to help. I think I saw Taeyeon-sunbaenim somewhere and I'll ask for her help too. She'll be able to intimidate them easily."

"Thank you, Moonbyul-sshi."

Mina glanced hazily at the kind-hearted alpha. She sent the omega a reassuring smile. "My mate will help you. Now go."

She felt another pair of arms steadying her. Mina recognized the warm smile and the wavy brown locks yet she can't put her finger on who this woman's name is. But she's certainly a mated omega because being with her alone is enough to make Mina calmed down and even temporarily forgetting her heat.

The two females ushered her to the backstage where almost every beta crew immediately help to find her a safe room. She remembered sitting down on a dressing room supported by the kind omega from before. Jeongyeon had run off somewhere, returning a few minutes later with Momo, yelling at each other.

"Fuck! Jeongyeon! I'm going to be onstage in ten minutes!"

"Then you have ten minutes to at least release her from the worst of it!"

"Find me a suppressant!"

"Nayeon's on the way."

"Then get out from here!" Momo barked. "She doesn't need you anymore!"

"Is that how you treat a friend who had helped your omega through the seas of alphas?!"

Sensing the escalating tension, the mated omega embracing Mina let her go and stepped between the two angry alphas. Mina wailed at the loss of contact and the feeling of her returning heat. She couldn't focus on what the brown-haired omega said to the alphas, but it only takes a few moments for her to drag Jeongyeon out of the dressing room.

Once she was left behind with only her alpha, Momo's scent immediately invaded Mina's senses and made her heat worsened. Unfortunately for the omega because Momo turned to rummages at the box filled with unused costumes at the other side of the room. Mina cried, calling for her alpha to take care of her but Momo only grunted in response.

"M-Momoring..–" Mina croaked out desperately. "Please– I need you, please–"

"Hang on, Mitang," Momo cooed, trying to calm the omega down with her scent. She brought back a thick blanket and sat behind Mina, pulling the omega's body to lean on her own. "I can't help you much– sorry, I have to perform fast I can't afford to ruin my clothes."

Mina whimpered in submission when she feels Momo's strong arms holding her from the behind. Momo hoisted her up, sliding the blanket below Mina and covering her own legs in the process. The alpha's planting kisses on the omega's exposed neck, one hand already sliding down Mina's short shorts.

She unbuckled the belt and quickly runs her fingers over Mina's drenched lips, eliciting a loud moan from the omega in her arm. Momo pulled Mina closer to her body, nipping lightly at her shoulder as she covers her fingers with Mina's essence.

"Minari, I'm going to be swift. I'm so sorry for this and I swear I'll make it up to you later. Just endure this for now, okay?" Momo whispered in which Mina answers with a hurried nod.

"Yes– it's okay, just please– Momoring–"

Momo doesn't give Mina a chance to finish as she inserted two fingers into Mina's womanhood. The omega cried loudly at the overwhelming pleasure mixed with slight pain, clawing the alpha's covered arm in an effort to keep herself steady. The alpha's pace is relentless, unforgiving, and Mina doesn't know whether she's sitting or floating in pleasure.

Mina lets out gasps and broken moans following Momo's frantic pace. She's unable to think straight. The only thing registered in her brain is the intense movement of Momo's finger inside her core and Momo's ragged breathing beside her ears.

"Momo– Momoring– ahh– more..h– Momo!"

Mina doesn't know how much time had passed when Momo pushed deep, fingers curling and the pad of her middle finger brushed against a particular spot inside her body. She feels herself being hurled across the edge, screaming the alpha's name for the world to hear. Momo moves her fingers slower after that, assisting Mina in riding out her orgasm.

After Mina stopped trembling, Momo carefully pulled her fingers out of her core, earning her a protesting whine from the omega. The alpha simply smiled and kissed the exhausted omega's sweaty forehead. She wiped her hand on the blanket before she fixes Mina's pants.

"Nayeon's going to be here in a few minutes. I have to perform in two minutes so I have to go. I'm sorry, Mitang. You should rest for a while," Momo drapes another blanket covering Mina's body. She kissed the omega once more on her forehead and waved sadly.

"See you later, Mitang. I love you."

###

Mina was pissed.

Rightfully so.

Even if she was in the throes of heat, she clearly remembered Momo's promise to 'make it up to her later'. But the alpha had magically disappeared from the dorm until a week after the music show. It wasn't her fault, actually. The collaboration stage with the other female idols was a success and she'd been called for more than necessary to the company's building to talk about the next collaboration project.

Momo would always return to the dorm exhausted, sometimes even dehydrated and she never had more energy to do anything other than changing her clothes. This situation made Mina angry, being left behind by her alpha in the middle of her heat with a promise that's unfulfilled.

By the time Momo's able to hold a decent conversation with her friends inside the dorm, Mina's heat has long passed.

For the three days of the excruciating heat, Mina was having a battle with herself. The logical side of her said that it was never Momo's fault to leave her alone. No matter what, she has to be professional and gave her all to the performance and by extension, to the company. Mina's been through that, too. Inhaling suppressants like air so she won't have a heat-induced breakdown in the middle of promoting their songs.

But the omega –the whiny, needy, jealous and spoiled brat of an omega– side of her blamed everything on the alpha. Momo had promised, and she belied it. Her omega had been too used with the feeling of being wanted that she'd lashed out the moment an alpha 'rejects' her. She sulked, whining and crying and being an annoyance in general that she upsets Mina more than she thought she would.

Eventually, her omega won.

Mina knows she has to apologize for her fellow omega friends who had witnessed her in her worst state. Dealing with an omega in heat is one thing, but dealing with an _angry_ omega in heat is a different thing in entirety. Mina faintly remembers Sana slapped her because she stubbornly wants to go outside the dorm to pick up Momo at the company's building.

So when her heat passed and Momo returned to the dorm, Mina gave her the cold shoulder.

She would ignore Momo, choosing to spend her time with her fellow omegas, the beta maknaes or even Jeongyeon. She knows this made Momo irritated. She also knows that Momo's been eyeing her coldly whenever she latches herself on Jeongyeon's arm. The alpha must have been jealous, but she also knows that the omega was not actually _hers_ and she has no right to forbid Mina from being close with Jeongyeon.

Too bad, Nayeon's heat comes and Mina couldn't even talk to Jeongyeon without Nayeon glaring or snarling at her. The oldest omega has now discarded her suppressants for the sake of being together with the younger Alpha. Jihyo would just sigh, letting the omega do whatever in the terms that Jeongyeon would also give her an equal attention when she's in her own heat.

The lack of an alpha beside her eventually made Momo brave enough to confront her.

Mina was doing some cooking when Momo slipped into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge awkwardly. The omega does nothing to acknowledge her presence so Momo coughed once.

"Ummm... Mitang?"

Mina ignores her.

"Are you angry at me?"

Mina was still silent but she gives extra effort to make sure her knife hit the cutting board loudly when she chop some vegetables.

Momo winces. "I'm... I'm sorry. I think I made you angry. Can you tell me what's actually plaguing you so I could... umm... fix my mistakes?"

Mina's inner omega scoffed. Outside, she simply answers, "What makes you think I'm angry at you?"

"Well," Momo scratches her nape. "I think you're giving me a silent treatment but to be honest, I couldn't really tell."

Mina slammed her knife to the cutting board. Momo yelped in surprise. "I'm not. Now please move, I need some tomatoes."

Momo doesn't budge. "Mitang, please. Talk to me. Give me a chance to make it better."

"Momoring, I said please move I need the tomatoes," Mina said through gritted teeth. The alpha's pleading eyes are actually starting to get to her, but Mina's still bitter with the abandonment so she won't forgive Momo easily.

Momo relented half-heartedly, stepping aside and opening the fridge for the omega. Mina bends to pick her tomatoes and returned to the kitchen island. But before she walks away, Momo caught her wrist.

"Mitang–"

Mina hissed.

The alpha immediately released her grip, terror dreading her at the realization of the omega's blatant rejection. Both share a look, Mina's in fact surprised at her own reaction. But Momo's too panicked and afraid that she didn't notice the flash of guilt in Mina's eyes.

"Shit– I'm sorry! Mitang I didn't mean to–" Momo stuttered, quickly backing out from the kitchen away from Mina. "I-I won't disturb you again. I'm– I'm sorry!"

_Oh no_

"Wait, Momoring–"

Too late. Momo had run away with her tail between her legs. Mina blinked, then groaned at herself.

_Damn you, my stupid omega hormones_

###

"So you hissed at her and she ran away?"

Mina nodded sadly, eyes unwilling to meet Chaeyoung's questioning gaze. A week after the incident at the kitchen, Momo has been true to her words and she avoids Mina completely. She wouldn't stand near Mina, would hang her head low whenever they're close to each other and yelps if she accidentally bumped to the younger girl.

Mina had tried to talk with Momo but the alpha would always excuse herself. The omega was finally getting frustrated and she vents to her beta bandmate, Chaeyoung. Now, the beta is lying sideways on the omega's bed, listening to the omega venting about her problems.

"That's actually understandable and really noble of her, steering clear of an omega that wants nothing to do with her," Chaeyoung said, munching on the chips given by Mina.

The omega sulks deeper at this, knowing full well that Momo's reaction happened because of her stubbornness. "I didn't expect it would come to this. I –I think, if I made Momo-unnie jealous enough, she would force herself to me like what an alpha ought to do."

"And you want that?" Chaeyoung lifts her eyebrow. "To her to force herself on you? That's... some extreme kink of yours, Mina-unnie."

"I didn't mean it like that," Mina pouts. "I mean like.. she would pull me to her side and then making sure I won't be close to another alpha. Or she would apologize aggressively and chase me until I forgive her. You know, those kinda things alphas did."

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and mouthed a silent 'aggressive apology'.

"I think you forgot that you're dealing with Momo-unnie, here," the younger beta wiggled her index finger. "She's nothing like a traditional alpha. To be honest, she's more omega to me that she is an alpha, so you can't expect her to react like how a traditional alpha would. She's too nice for her own good. I don't know how she is in a rut, so my opinion lays heavily on her daily attitude."

"That was my mistake, Chaenggie," Mina whined. "So what should I do, now? She won't listen to me and I can't ask the other to apologize for me. This is my wrongdoings so I have to solve it myself."

"Hmmm, I don't know," Chaeyoung ponders for a while. "Beg?"

"I'd kneel to her if she didn't push me away in the first second I speak to her."

"Cook her something delicious and send her a letter?"

"She won't even eat in the dorm if she knows I'm cooking."

"Spread yourself on the bed and cover your bed with jokbal?"

"She would take the jokbal while apologizing then run away crying."

"Drug her?"

"That's illegal!"

Chaeyoung strokes her chin. "Maybe... you should wait until your next heat. Then you should seduce her with everything and just be honest with her until she gave up. You said it yourself that Momo-unnie once almost _do_ you in her rut. Trying to trigger her rut might work."

"My heat?" Mina whined. "I have my periodical heat every four months, Chaeyoung. It's only been a month since my last one! It's too far on the future we might as well be strangers when my heat starts!"

The beta slapped her forehead. "Oh my god you're so traditional it makes me sick. Don't you know there are drugs that trigger an omega's heat?"

Mina's eyes widened. "There are?"

"Of course! It helps when a couple wants to try and have kids as soon as possible without having to wait for the omega's periodical heat!" Chaeyoung nodded, satisfied with her (questionable) problem-solving skills. "Still... I heard it's more uncomfortable than the normal heat so–"

The omega moved fast to grasp the beta's hands. "I'll do it!"

Chaeyoung eyed Mina in shock. "Wait–you sure? I mean that's technically drugging yourself so–"

"No, I'm sure," Mina shook her head. "My heat will trigger her rut. If she falls for it, I have the chance to apologize and to be properly fucked by her."

"Excuse me but what in the motherfucking hell Myoui Mina."

"Yes," Mina nodded in enthusiasm. "I mean, before this whole mess, she only had time to finger me and–"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!"

"Anyways. I'm still going to do it. Where can I get this drug?"

"I–" Chaeyoung's speechless. She groaned and rubs her temples at the sight of Mina's puppy eyes. "You know what? I'll find it for you."

"Yes! Thank you, Chaeyoung! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

###

"By the way, unnie. Can a beta get into heat?"

"Huh? I don't think so. But I'm certain if you give the beta some stimulating drugs, they'll be similar to an omega in heat."

"Wow, cool."

"..."

"..."

*gasp*

"Chaeyoung what–"

"Please don't tell Chewy."

"YOU ARE TORTURING DAHYUN!!"

"IT'S NOT TORTURE IF SHE ASKS FOR IT!!"

"BEHIND TZUYU?!!"

"SHE CAN'T KNOW SHE'S STILL A MINOR!!!"

###

On the hindsight, Mina should have thought this more thoroughly. Chaeyoung had warned her to use the drug _only_ when she's sure that Jeongyeon's not present at the dorm. She said that the drug's effect's quite strong, it might affect mated alphas. If Jeongyeon's at the dorm, she will certainly go into rut and that will destroy everything.

So when Mina heard that Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Sana, Jihyo and Dahyun will leave the dorm to attend some personal matters, Mina –either foolishly or smartly– had drunk the strange pink pill Chaeyoung gave her.

She forgot to check whether Momo's staying at the dorm or not.

And so, here she is. Hunched at the kitchen, knuckles white for gripping the table counter too hard and gasping for air. She didn't expect Momo to leave the dorm, apparently uncomfortable at the prospect of staying alone with her. The older alpha is now at the training facility a few blocks from the dorm, sharpening her dancing skills as an excuse to stay as far away as possible from Mina.

The omega whimpered, feeling her sanity slowly went to pieces with the intensity of pleasure filling her body. She should call for help. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's still in the dorm, minding their own business in their room. But she can't bring herself to let out a voice louder than the moans she'd been voicing since the last few minutes.

She didn't bring her phone either, because she was only about to find a drink before she's consumed by her drug-induced heat.

_Is this my karma for being such a bitch?_

Mina lamented, despairing her oh-so-unlucky fate. She had tried to walk back to her room only to collapse near the fridge. The pain between her leg is unbearable. From time to time, the desire to touch herself on the kitchen appeared at the back of her mind. But no. Mina's too proud to do something as low as that.

The omega grits her teeth, trying and failing to lift herself off of the floor. After a few unsuccessful trials, she finally gave up and curls herself in front of the fridge, relying on the coldness of the floor to soothe her burning muscles.

Mina doesn't know how much time she spent curling at the kitchen. But when she hears the approaching footsteps, Mina immediately lifts her head. Her eyes are blurry yet she still could recognize the small figure of a shocked beta.

"HOLY SHIT MINA-UNNIE?"

The girl whined at the familiar voice. She tried to open her mouth to call her younger companion, but everything she could let out is a pained moan. Mina felt a pair of arms circling her body, pulling her up with enormous effort.

"C-Chae–" Mina sobs, gripping the beta's shirt tightly it might rip. "H-help–"

"Shit. I knew it's going to be like this!" Chaeyoung clicked her tongue, throwing Mina's arm across her shoulder. Despite her smaller stature, Chaeyoung is still stronger than most of the members so she supports Mina's whole weight fairly easily.

"Can you walk? Let's get you to your room, okay?" the beta coos, trying to calm the sobbing omega. She leads Mina back to her room slowly, careful of the omega's condition and stopping for once in a while when the older girl moaned in pain. Chaeyoung's patiently waiting until Mina's stable enough to continue their walk to the omegas' shared room.

The ten meters walk feels like a ten kilometers marathon for Mina. She's really weak, body burning up in an uncomfortable ache and her core's flooded with her essence. The omega knows that Chaeyoung's been grimacing ever since she found her at the kitchen, unable to withstand the sharp jasmine scent she's excreting.

After the exhausting trip, they finally reached their destination. Chaeyoung threw Mina to her bed, swallowing her saliva with apparent effort to soothe her dry throat. The omega instantly breathes out when she senses the safety of her own bed.

"C-Chae.." but her thirst of an alpha's touch hasn't been sated, so Mina tried to call the nearest person to help her through her heat. "C-Chaenggie–"

Chaeyoung ignores the wailing omega, furiously typing some numbers on her phone. She paces around the room with her phone pressed against her ear. When she hears a familiar voice answering her call, Chaeyoung exhaled in relief.

" _Yoboseo?"_

"Momo-unnie! Hi! It's me, Chaeyoung!"

_"Oh? Chaenggie? What's the matter? Why are you sound tired?"_

Chaeyoung licks her lips, glancing briefly at the omega writhing on her bed.

"Unnie, we've got a problem in the dorm."

_"Huh? Can't you and Chewy solve it by yourself?"_

"No, we can't. It's about–"

As if on cue, Mina howled Chaeyoung's name loudly. Her raspy voice is sure caught by the phone's receiver and echoed to Momo's side of the line.

The alpha's tone was dangerously low after that.

_"Is that Mina?"_

"Yes! That's the problem we're having at the dorm here! We need your help!"

There's a pause as the alpha hesitates.

_"Call Jeongyeon."_

"Can't! She's out of the town! Unnie, please I can't bear to see Mina-unnie's suffering like this!"

There's another long pause from Momo. Chaeyoung is panicking because Mina's breathing really heavily and the omega has starting to pull on her shorts. Thankfully Mina's too deep in her heat haze she's unable to take the piece of clothing off. Chaeyoung's certainly unwilling to see her friend stripping in front of her.

_"She doesn't want me. I can't do anything if she refuses my help."_

"No, she's not!" Chaeyoung cried. "Who said she doesn't want you?! Can't you see the way Mina-unnie's looking at you? She's certainly in love with you! Don't push her away like this! I know you both are suffering! Come on! Be an alpha and do your things right!"

Chaeyoung immediately regrets her boldness because Momo snarled at her.

_"Don't you dare telling me what to do, Chaeyoung."_

"I mean it!" Chaeyoung took a deep breath. Momo's on the other side of the call, not in front of her so she has no means to intimidate her. "Listen. Mina-unnie wants you. No. She needs you! At least be nice and help her through her heat even for just this occasion! You can talk things through after this!"

Momo was silent for a while until she sighs. _"Put her on the phone."_

Chaeyoung nodded even if Momo can't see her. She pressed the loudspeaker button and cautiously extending her arm so the phone's near Mina's face.

_"Mitang."_

The reaction Mina gave upon hearing the alpha's voice is wild. She moans, panting and thrashing at the bed as she tried to snatch Chaeyoung's phone. "Mo– Momo–ring.. ahhh... Momo–ngh!"

_"Mitang. Listen to me."_

"Please–" Mina sobs uncontrollably, grasping the bed sheets in frustration. "I need you so bad. Momoring please, help... ahn– Momoring it hurts.."

Momo growled and the omega cries louder. _"Wait. I'll be home in ten."_

"Y-Yes... please, I can't–"

_"Stay still. I'm coming_."

Momo ends the call after that. Mina's wailing sadly, calling for her alpha only to get the silence as her answer. She flails her arms in a futile attempt to take Chaeyoung's phone, thinking that her alpha's somewhere within the small black item.

Chaeyoung quickly pockets her phone and grabbed Mina's shoulder, forcing the omega to meet her eyes.

"Unnie, look at me! Calm down. It's okay. You're going to be just fine. Your alpha's coming quick. She'll be here in no time, you hear me?"

Mina wheezed. She's eyeing Chaeyoung with want, but the beta simply glared at the older omega.

"Momo-unnie's coming. Hold on for a while, unnie. Momo-unnie's coming."

Hearing her alpha's name, Mina wailed. "M-Momo.."

"Yes. Momo-unnie's coming! You just have to wait for a little while, arraseo?"

The omega nodded with great difficulty. "Ar– arraseo.."

"Good," Chaeyoung exhaled. "Do you want something as we wait? Food? Water?"

"Water," Mina coughs. "May I?"

The younger beta pats the omega's shoulder. "No problem. I'll find you some water. Be a good girl and stay silent, okay?"

Chaeyoung wastes no time to escape from the room. She's been dying to breathe some fresh air, one that's not filled with Mina's strong jasmine scent. Betas have always been sensitive to the scents, but not in the way an alpha and an omega did. They're able to sense a person's emotion by the scent they let out. Their enhanced smelling comes with a price, though. Betas can't stand to be in the near vicinity of an omega in heat or a rutting alpha for long, because it would hurt them to constantly inhaling the excess of scent.

The young beta gasps for air, supporting herself on the dining table. Her head's pounding by the sheer intensity of Mina's scent. After a few minutes, Chaeyoung clicked her tongue, realizing that she has to give Mina her water before the omega hurts her own throat.

"Aisshh.. pabo Son Chaeyoung, I shouldn't have mentioned that method to Mina-unnie," she sighed as she took a plastic cup from the shelf. She can't risk Mina to hold a glass in her condition now.

"I have to apologize to her after all of this," the young beta mumbled to herself. Once she filled the cup with water, she took a very deep breath, savoring the fresh air before having to smell Mina's scent again.

The beta walks into the bedroom dreading for the sight of Mina touching herself. She exhaled in relief when Mina's just laying sideways on the bed, eyes closed and panting heavily. Chaeyoung softly tapped Mina's back, alerting the omega of her presence and offers her the cup of water.

"Water?"

Mina gulped the liquid hastily, spilling some of it down her neck. "T-Thank you.."

"You're welcome, unnie," Chaeyoung smiled, waiting for Mina to return the cup with her hand extended.

Chaeyoung should have seen the flicker of lust in the omega's eyes. Mina reaches for the younger, holding her cup in a shaky hand then dropped it–

"Aish, Mina-unnie you're really–"

–in purpose. Mina grabbed Chaeyoung's shoulder the moment she bends to pick the fallen cup. She pulled the younger beta to the bed, ignoring Chaeyoung's terrified scream as she circled her arms around the younger's neck.

Chaeyoung instinctively throws her hands out, catching herself before she falls on top of the omega. The beta's eyes widen as she realized her position. She's now on all fours, palms planted on either sides of Mina's head. Their faces are so close to each other that Chaeyoung could hear the wispy moan at the end of Mina's breath.

"Oh god, Mina-unnie!" Chaeyoung shrieked, trying to free herself from Mina's hold. "What are you doing?!"

The older omega pants, rubbing Chaeyoung's nape and successfully making the beta's shivering in fear. "Momoring's... taking too long..."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO–"

"Help me, Chaenggie," Mina whimpered, pulling the beta's face closer.

"NO, GOD, NO!!"

Chaeyoung yowled, scared to her wits' end over the panting omega. She reaches for her phone in her back pocket, finding it and quickly redialed Momo's number.

"Momo-unnie! Help me!!!"

_"Chaeyoung? I'm near–huff.. the dorm I'm– pant... hang on! I can't find a cab I'm– just wait for me!"_

"MINA-UNNIE SNAPPED!!" Chaeyoung screamed in panic. She feels Mina's lips ghosting over her jawline and she shut her eyes closed. "Hiiiii!!"

_"Hello? Chae? What's with–"_

Chaeyoung's grip on her phone slipped as she pushes the omega down. Mina whined in pleasure at the feeling of being dominated. The younger beta knows she's scarred for life when Mina gazes at her with a pair of unfocused eyes.

"Chaenggie..."

"Please let me go unnie please please please," Chaeyoung nearly cried, wildly thrashing to free herself from Mina's embrace. But the omega persisted, moving her hands to grasp Chaeyoung's shoulder blades and pulling her even closer.

"C-Chaenggie.."

The beta yelped. Her hand slipped on the sheet and she fell, crushing Mina's body with her smaller stature. Mina took the chance to wrap a leg around Chaeyoung's body, further restraining the beta's movement.

"Chaenggie.. please..."

"No– unnie snap out of it please!" Chaeyoung begs, craning her neck away from Mina's searching lips. "I'm not a good partner believe me! Let, me, gooo!!"

Chaeyoung and Mina were too focused on pushing and pulling each other they didn't realize the approaching footsteps behind the door. Only when a call resounds in the corridor did Chaeyoung noticed her impending doom.

"Fuck–"

SLAM!

"MINA WHAT–"

Chaeyoung whips her head in horror when she hears the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway is Momo, chest heaving for having to run all the way from the training building to the dorm. The Alpha's eyes immediately darkened as she smelled the thick scent of arousal. But she sees Mina – _her_ Omega– laying underneath Chaeyoung and her breath hitched.

Under the petite beta, Mina moans.

Momo's grip cracks her phone.

Chaeyoung prays.

"God Jihyo save me."

###

Meanwhile, inside the betas' shared room. Tzuyu was sprawled on the bed, enjoying her book when a loud, high pitched scream caught her attention. She turned to face the bedroom door just as Chaeyoung ran through and locked it. The maknae's eyes widened when she sees her fellow beta's sorry condition.

"Chaeyoung-unnie what the hell?"

Chaeyoung's a mess, hair sticking out everywhere and shirt ripped in some place. There are angry red marks on her exposed skin that looks like someone scratched her with perfectly manicured nails.

Hearing her voice, Chaeyoung immediately jumped to the bed.

"Chewy help me!"

Tzuyu was taken aback by how fast her older member is moving. And now Chaeyoung's gripping her hands. "W-what? Help with what exactly?"

The timing couldn't be more precise because someone bangs their bedroom door hard.

"Get your ass outta there and fight me, Son Chaeyoung!!!"

"Is that Momo-unnie?!"

Chaeyoung's grip on her hands tighten and Tzuyu winced. "Help! Chewy oh my god she's going to kill me she's going to kill me!"

"What happened?!" the younger girl yanked her hands free and shook Chaeyoung's shoulder. "Why is she angry at you?!"

"Well, you know. Mina-unnie and Momo-unnie were not in good terms in these few weeks, so I helped Mina-unnie to try and make up to Momo-unnie."

"What did you do?" Tzuyu eyed the older girl suspiciously.

"I might or might not have triggered her heat to seduce Momo-unnie–"

"SHIT, SON CHAEYOUNG."

"–but things happen and she found me straddling Mina-unnie–"

"SHIT, SON CHAEYOUNG."

"–and now she's in a rut."

"SHIT, SON CHAEYOUNG."

"I knowww!!" Chaeyoung wailed in frustration. "That's why Momo-unnie is now on the quest of breaking my neck! Chewy please help me!"

Between their argument, the banging on the door grew louder.

"SON CHAEYOUNG I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN FIVE I'M GOING TO BREAK IN!!"

Chaeyoung's hyperventilating. "Chewy please I beg of you!"

"FIVE!"

"Calm down!" Tzuyu hissed, burying her own nails to Chaeyoung's shoulder. "Go wait at the balcony and lock the door! I'll try to stop her but if I can't, jump and run wherever!"

"We're living on the third floor!"

"FOUR!"

Tzuyu glared. "You have more chance of staying alive by jumping down rather than facing Momo-unnie in her rut! Go! Now!"

Chaeyoung hesitates. "But Tzuyu, what if she hurt you?"

"At least I'm not the one she caught barehanded so she's not going to outright murder me!"

"THREE!"

"What are you waiting for?! Go!" the maknae practically shoves the smaller girl away. Chaeyoung stumbled on her own legs before running to the balcony, shutting the glass door and locking it hurriedly.

"TWO!"

Tzuyu smoothes her clothes, taking a very deep breath, preparing herself and unlocked the door. She was greeted by the view of a shorter Alpha, fuming and absolutely terrifying. There's the telltale flash of red in her irises indicating that she's in a rut – _rage_ rut. Momo has her nails planted on the door frame and Tzuyu could see the splinters of broken wood. Silently, the young beta closed the door.

Momo met her eyes and snarled.

Tzuyu felt like dying.

"Where's Chaeyoung?"

The youngest beta forcefully swallowed the fear in her to answer. "Out. Why?"

"She..." Momo growled. Tzuyu hears the cracking of wood beside her head and she tried hard not to kneel for forgiveness. "She touched Mina. _My_ omega. _Mine_."

Well fuck. There's a 'mine' now that would certainly make Tzuyu's job much harder. The usually jolly alpha must have felt extreme jealousy, possessiveness, and pure hatred to say those kinds of things. The younger inhaled, grimacing at the sharp scent Momo's excreting. Tzuyu keeps her hands beside her hips, deciding against touching Momo to calm her down.

"I'm sure Chaeyoung-unnie was just wanting to help."

Momo narrowed her eyes and Tzuyu wished she'd never talk. But the alpha said nothing so Tzuyu speaks again.

"I mean... you've been ignoring her for quite some time and–"

Momo's left hand slammed the other side of the doorframe, trapping the beta's taller body. Tzuyu presses herself flat against the door, desperately wanting to get out from this situation. She feels Momo's hot breath on her neck which she immediately bared for submission.

_'All the things I'd do for Chaeyoung-unnie_ ,' she lamented.

"So you're telling me that I'm not good enough for _my_ omega so that she asked for a beta's help?" her voice's dripping with venom the whole time she's talking. "Is that what you're trying to imply, Tzuyu? Is that is?"

Actually no, but Tzuyu's frozen in fear she only managed to whimper.

"ANSWER ME!!!"

"I'M SORRY!!" Tzuyu cried, falling unto the floor. "Unnie we're sorry! We were just trying to help! Mina-unnie needs you but you're not here so.. so we kinda... help... her! We did nothing I swear! We only tried to calm her down, unnie! Please forgive me!"

Momo's expression falls when Tzuyu crumbled before her. Despite her anger, Momo's inner alpha panicked at the prospect of hurting her own pack members. She released her grip on the doorframe and touches Tzuyu's trembling shoulders. The younger girl flinched at the contact, tripping Momo with guilt.

"Oh no, shit... I'm sorry, Tzuyu-ah," the older girl talks softly, rubbing the Beta's arm in a comforting manner. "I... I was being jealous and angry for no reason and I–"

"No, it's okay. You're in a rut," Tzuyu sobs, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. "I've gone through this before... It's okay... You're okay..."

Momo immediately regrets everything. She suddenly recalled their earlier days when they were still trainees. Tzuyu once nearly had herself beaten by a group of alphas when an omega in heat ground herself against the young beta. If only Momo and Jeongyeon didn't step in, Tzuyu might have been dead now.

"I'm sorry, Chewy-ah," Momo feels tears pricking at her eye and wiped it. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Chewy-ah."

Tzuyu shook her head. After Momo calmed down considerably, her scent and dominance feel less suffocating so Tzuyu gained the courage to push the alpha away from her. "I told you it's okay.. I was just feeling overwhelmed. You should... you should just go back to Mina-unnie and take care of her. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Momo searches Tzuyu eyes. She sighed in relief when the beta sends her a warm smile. "Okay, then. I'll leave you for now. I'm... I hope you forgive me for what I'd done. Please tell Chayeoung I'm sorry, too."

"I will," Tzuyu giggled, seeing the previously angry and dominating Alpha turned into something similar to a dejected puppy. She pushed Momo's shoulder again. "Now you better go to you omega before she loses her mind. Shoo."

Momo hesitantly stood, walking a few steps then turned to Tzuyu again with a conflicted expression. Tzuyu cocked her head in the direction of the omegas' room. Only by then did Momo grinned and disappeared into the corridors.

Tzuyu sighed. She massages her temples that's pounding with dizziness after being pressured by Momo's scent. Making sure the alpha won't return, Tzuyu opened the door and let herself falls to the floor. She heard the balcony door sliding open but made no effort to acknowledge it.

"Tzuyu-ah are you okay?"

Chaeyoung's soft voice called and Tzuyu cheered weakly. "Alive."

"Aigooo," Chaeyoung smiled apologetically. She moved to lay on top of Tzuyu and hug the younger girl. "I'm sorry I put you through that. But thank you for saving me."

Tzuyu nodded, one arm instinctively wrapped around Chaeyoung's smaller frame while the other caressing the older beta's hair.

"Why are we always ends up troubling ourselves with their problem?" Tzuyu groaned exasperatedly. "First me. Now you. But still, me again. Next what? Dahyun-unnie?"

"No more next time, please," Chaeyoung whined. "We'll drill Dahyun-unnie not to involve herself in omegas' heat problems. I'll make sure myself she won't do anything stupid."

"Like what you've done earlier?"

Chaeyoung pouts. "Yeah, yeah. I'm really sorry, okay? What can I do to make it up to you?"

The youngest beta ponders for a while then smirked. "Kiss me."

"Okay," the older girl shrugged, not noticing the red color exploding on the younger's face.

Tzuyu's eyes widened. She didn't expect Chaeyoung to agree right away at her request. "H-Hold on–"

The young beta yelped and shut her eyes tight when she feels a chaste kiss placed on her forehead. She gasped, opening her eyes to find Chaeyoung smiling innocently at her. The younger beta blinked. "I-I.. you–"

"What's the matter, Tzuyu?" Chaeyoung tilted her head. "Is that okay?"

"N-no.. –yes! I mean yes! It's okay!"

"Is it a yes or a no?" Chaeyoung lifts her eyebrows teasingly. "Or do you meant for me to kiss somewhere else?"

Chaeyoung smirked when she heard Tzuyu stuttering and turning into a darker shade of red. Her gaze lingers to the younger's lips, making sure Tzuyu knows what she has in her mind. Chaeyoung then leans closer, noticing the way Tzuyu stiffened under her and stopped herself right before their lips meet.

"Until you're old enough, this kind of kiss is limited only for me and Dahyun-unnie."

She bursts in laughter after that and jumped away from Tzuyu, leaving the younger gasped in shock. Chaeyoung's laughter echoes on the dorm walls as Tzuyu collects herself. Only by then did Tzuyu realized something that made her quickly follows after her fellow beta.

"Unnie we're literally on the same age!"

###

Momo stood in front of Mina's bedroom door with a heavy heart. She could feel Mina's alluring jasmine scent slowly slipping her into the haze of rut. Momo blinked, shaking her head to clear her mind from the dirty images of the omega behind the door. The alpha exhaled, mentally scolding herself for falling for an omega who doesn't even want her.

But what did exactly that made Mina rejected her that day?

Momo still remembers clearly that Mina specifically called for her when her heat came, back at the music show. She also remembers when she's struggling to calm her nerves after she brought Mina to an orgasm, already missing the feeling of the omega wrapped inside her arms mere minutes after she left her alone.

She signed a contract with the company, and she knows that Jinyoung-sunbaenim won't be happy to know if she abandons her stage to accompany her omega.

She remembers falling into a haze, heart longing to find Mina but her mind telling her to be professional and step into the spotlight. Kang Seulgi had to slap her that day, to remind her of her position as a center. She can't mess this up. She won't. Not even for the omega calling her name.

Momo had wanted to come back to Mina as soon as she finished the stage, but her wishes stayed as wishes because the company required her to report back. She remembers the frustration she felt because the of the constant meeting at the company for a whole week, leaving her spent and utterly exhausted she nearly collapsed once inside the dancing room.

It all went downhill after that.

When she finally finished her jobs, Mina was cold. She would ignore her, latching herself to Jeongyeon's arm 24/7 to the point that even Jihyo got jealous. Momo was confused. She thought Mina had wanted her, but her behavior made Momo rethink her assumption. And to think that Mina _hissed_ when she touched her wrist.

Maybe something happened when she was absent. Maybe Mina had decided that Jeongyeon's a better alpha than Momo would ever be. Momo did not deny that. She knows that she's a weak ass alpha. She prefers to steer clear from confrontation, would never impose her opinion on someone else and she has zero to none urge to dominate.

She has her rut, yes, but Momo never liked to use that power of her unless really necessary. Her rut hurt people. She learned this the hard way.

Momo groaned. She can't do this. If she went inside and face Mina's heat head-on, she _will_ fall into her rut.

_Who said she doesn't want you?!_

Chaeyoung's exclamation at the phone earlier suddenly made way to her mind. Momo found herself taken aback, recalling the whole conversation she had with Mina at the phone. She relived the moment Mina desperately called for her. Momo knows that Mina's far too deep in her heat to think straight, but Mina had called _her_ name.

_I need you so bad_

And she thought Mina wants nothing to do with her.

Momo gritted her teeth.

"Myoui Mina and her mixed signals," she grunted.

Steeling her nerves, Momo yanked the bedroom door open. The scent of jasmine instantly flooding her senses, almost sending her straight to her heat-induced rut. Momo softly locked the door while keeping a tight check on her sanity. She can't jump Mina right away. She still has to make sure that the omega wouldn't regret her company in the time of heat.

Momo's eyes darted to the bed where Mina lays. The omega looks utterly beautiful and sinfully sensual, with her eyes half open, hair messily securing parts of her face, lips parted as she pants and the blush covering her cheeks. Mina who was hugging herself immediately lifts her head when Momo approaches her.

"M-Momoring–"

"Shh, Mitang, I'm here," Momo sat beside the omega, pulling her into an embrace. Mina had moaned at the contact, pressing herself more tightly to the alpha's stronger figure. Momo inhaled Mina's signature jasmine scent as she let out her own suppressed mint scent, soothing Mina's heat even if it's temporary.

"Momoring– it's hurts... I'm really.. Momoring– please, make it stop," Mina whimpered. She buried her nose to the crook of Momo's neck where her scent gland is, trying to take as much as possible into her lungs.

"Mitang.. what do you want?" Momo asked softly. Her hand caressing Mina's back in a comforting manner, coaxing her to voice her reasoning. "I don't want to hurt you, Mitang. So tell me, what do you want?"

"Don't leave me.." Mina sobs, finger clenching on Momo's hoodie. "Don't leave me again. I– I need you so please– don't leave me."

"I won't Mitang, I won't," Momo kisses Mina's head hard, pouring her emotion to the now crying omega. "I'm not leaving you."

"Don't lie."

"Eh?"

"Y-you left me behind.. last time. I thought... I thought you'll never come back," Mina weeps. The sound of her omega crying made Momo's heart breaks.

_So that's why Mina's been avoiding her_

"I'm sorry... Mitang. I won't do that again," Momo declared firmly. She presses her lips to the omega's temple, emphasizing her words. "I'll never leave you anymore."

Mina lifts her gaze, meeting Momo's in a begging demeanor. "Promise?"

"I promise, Mitang."

The omega sighed in satisfaction. She raised her hand to caress Momo's cheek, slowly guiding the alpha lower. Once their lips touched, Mina whispered.

"Kiss me."

Momo doesn't need to be told twice.

She dove to claim the omega's lips, savoring on the sweet taste and the soft texture. Mina moaned even though Momo hasn't done anything other than pressing their lips together. Her heat's returning in full force after a few moments of respite. One of her hand grasped Momo's hair, tilting her head to deepen their kiss.

Momo swipes her tongue on Mina's lower lip and the omega immediately parted her lips, welcoming the warm muscles into her recesses. Both falsely fighting for dominance because everyone knows that Mina had surrendered herself fully only for Momo.

Mina's the first to break the kiss, her lungs screaming for air. Momo gasped once and moved her mouth to the refined jawline, kissing and biting the flesh there. Mina closed her eyes, feeling Momo slowly kissing her way down the omega's pale column. Mina took a sharp breath when Momo bites softly at her scent gland near her pulse point.

"Momo– wait–"

The alpha looks up, mouth not leaving Mina's neck.

"Not now."

Momo sucked the skin under her jaw. "I won't, Mitang."

The alpha then continues to pepper kisses alongside Mina's exposed skin. One of her hand circling Mina's waist steadying her while the other gently resting on Mina's stomach. She strokes the firm yet soft muscles there, noticing the way it tenses up whenever she rakes her nails faintly.

Momo snarled when she met Mina's collar, detaching herself off of the omega who whined at the loss of contact. Momo clicked her tongue then gripped the hem of Mina's shirt.

"Hands up."

Mina obeyed. She raised both of her hands to the air and Momo quickly get rid of the offending fabric. She gently pushes the omega down until she lays on her back. Momo then pulls her own hoodie and shirt off, throwing both cloths carelessly.

The alpha shifted, planting both her palms on either sides of Mina's head, caging the omega with her body. She takes the time to let her eyes wander, engraving Mina's beautiful form into her brain. Momo growled when Mina shyly covered her breasts and the alpha took her wrists to pin them on the bed.

"You shouldn't cover it.." Momo breathes near Mina's cleavage.

"But you're–" Mina shivered at the intensity of Momo's gaze. "You're staring."

"I am," Momo kisses the center of her chest, lashing her tongue to tease the mounds still covered by a black lace bra. "God, you're so beautiful, Mitang."

Momo bites on the fabric, pulling it loose to reveal Mina's chest. Mina doesn't even realize when did Momo unfasten her bra. But she wasn't planning to ask because Momo latched her mouth to the stiffened peak, playing, rolling her nipple with her tongue and teasing her with her teeth and driving Mina absolutely mad.

If Mina was wet before because of her heat, she's certain that now she's absolutely flooded down there.

One of the alpha's hand hadn't let the other breast unattended as she now kneading the flesh, pinching the hardened nipple with her fingers occasionally while relishing herself on Mina's melodious moans.

"Ahh.. Momo– nghh!"

Mina's breath hitched when Momo sucks on the underside of her breast, aiming to leave a mark. Momo lifts herself for a while to admire her work before diving further below. She presses butterfly kisses across Mina's abs, lightly scratching the omega's prominent hipbone with her nails.

Momo stopped when she reaches Mina's shorts, shooting the omega a questioning look.

Mina's unable to catch Momo's meaning so the alpha moved upward, leveling her eyes with Mina's while her hand tugged on her shorts. Momo gave Mina a chaste kiss before voicing her concern, "Is this okay?"

Mina nodded hastily. Momo chuckled then pulled Mina's shorts down together with her panties. The alpha made sure to skims her fingers alongside Mina's legs when she's doing so, sending pleasant shivers throughout the omega's body.

Momo wastes no time to reach for Mina's drenched core, running her index finger downward to test Mina's reaction. Momo smirked when the omega arched her back, eyes closed as she moaned the alpha's name into the empty air. She sniffed the omega's wetness, covering it with her mouth and uses the flat of her tongue to lap at Mina's essence.

"Momoring–!"

Mina yelled at the sensation, hands flew to grasp the alpha's hair. Momo winces when Mina pulls her hair roughly but she shrugged it off and continues on tasting Mina. She let her teeth graze the small bundle of nerves at the tip of Mina's sex, earning her a high pitched moan and the hips thrusting against her face.

"Mo– Momoring please.. inside I– I need you inside–" Mina whimpered. She's grateful that Momo chose to take her time, slowly building the pleasant tightness at her lower belly. But Mina's also painfully aroused so she needs Momo to make it quick.

Momo sat up straight, licking her lips clean. Mina somehow found the sight extremely sexy, Momo, clad in a black sports bra with her black hair tousled and lips glistening with her juice.

"Which?"

Momo's question caught Mina off-guard.

"Which part of me do you want to be inside you, Minari?"

Mina almost thought that Momo's teasing her, but the alpha's sincere gaze and soft tones made her realize something. Despite her trembling arms, Mina hoisted herself up. Momo immediately caught her waist and pull the omega closer.

Mina took the momentum to push Momo until she fell on her butt, straddling the alpha's lap. The omega circled her arms around Momo's neck, tugging her not-so-softly until the alpha's face collided with her breasts. Mina looks down on Momo's confused eyes through her cleavage.

"Stop–"

Mina grinds down on the alpha's bulge, letting her wetness dampen Momo's track pants.

"–restraining–"

Mina pressed harder, noticing Momo's slight gasp and the subtle move of her hips bucking.

"–yourself–"

Mina closed her eyes as she feels Momo's bulge touching her clit, further increasing the flow of liquid from her insides. Momo must have felt the dripping substance on her shaft because she groaned throatily.

"–on me."

Momo swallowed heavily. Fingers twitching in the desire to touch Mina's bare skin.

"I–I don't–"

Momo yelped when Mina bites her ear. "M-Mitang– I don't want to h-hurt you!"

"You won't," the omega whispers hotly beside Momo's ear. "Don't restrain your rut, Momo. You deserve this as much as I do. I'm not a glass that will break easily. You can be as rough as you want to me and I will still be okay."

"B-But Mitang–"

"Momoring," Mina cupped Momo's face, noticing the sparks of red slowly swirling inside Momo's dark eyes. "Release yourself. Because this... it's not about me. It's not about you. It's about us."

Mina smirked as Momo's gaze grew darker, her breathing grew more ragged and the alpha's now digging her nails to the omega's hips. "Let me meet your Alpha, Momoring."

Momo snarled. Using her whole body, she shoved Mina down, pinning her wrists above her head. Mina arches her back to feel Momo's skin against hers. Momo searches Mina's eyes, hesitation clear even in her already clouded mind. Mina nods and presses a peck on Momo's lips.

"Don't hold back."

The alpha growled. She released Mina's wrists to rip her pants and boxer off, revealing her thick and pulsing shaft. Momo also took her bra off, baring herself to Mina's eyes before quickly trapping the omega under her. The alpha lines her shaft to Mina's core, coating it with her essence.

"This will hurt, Mitang," Momo warned. Even in her rut, she's still really considerate of the omega's well being it made Mina's heart swelled with affection. "Hold onto me."

It burns.

Mina screamed at the first thrust, tears flowing from her eyes as she swallowed the initial pain. She felt her inner muscles contracts and relaxes, adjusting to Momo's invasive length. She holds Momo tightly, nails buried deep into the alpha's naked back Mina's sure she's drawing blood.

Momo had kissed her deep, averting her attention from the burning pain in her lower region. The alpha glides her mouth across Mina's face, kissing her moles one by one. Momo pecks her lips, kisses her jaw, sucks on her neck, anything to take Mina's mind away from the pain of her first time.

After a few moments, Mina's tears ceased and her breathing slowly returned to normal. Momo gave one experimental thrust which Mina answers with a moan. Momo huffed, slowly moving her member in and out the younger omega. It doesn't take long for Momo to quicken her pace, pulling out almost completely then slammed deep into Mina's core.

"Yes– Momo– ah– there– yes! Momo! Momo!"

Mina's call gradually devolved into nonsense the longer Momo ram her. Aside from Momo's names, everything Mina voiced is either a moan or a broken sentence. The alpha's condition doesn't stray far, as Momo could only grunt or growl whenever Mina's muscles clenched on her length.

The alpha angled her thrust at times, searching for Mina's G-spot she'd found before. When she did, Mina screamed again, this time in total pleasure.

"MOMO! Yes– more, ahh– Momoring!"

"Mi– ah– Mina– Mitang–" Momo's hoarse voice caught Mina's attention. She tried to focus on the alpha despite her blurry eyes, noticing the trickle of sweats rolling down Momo's contorted face.

"Mina I'm– I'm close– hah– Mina," Momo growled, pace getting desperate as she feels a coil in her lower abdomen.

"Momo– Momoring–"

Mina touches the alpha's face, forcing Momo to look into her eyes. Momo's eyes are glassy and hazy, pupil blown and irises dark with lust with some red flashes of rut evident.

"Bite me."

Momo stopped her movement at that. Mina whimpered in protest, moving her hips to try and make Momo moves again. But the alpha's searching her eyes, gaze hard despite the cloud of lust.

"Are you sure, Mitang?" Momo asked carefully, teeth already grazing Mina's pulse point with want. "I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't," Mina whined. "Please, Momo– bite me. Make me yours."

Momo growled. "Your wish is my command."

The alpha continues her frantic pace without a warning, surprising Mina. The younger omega pawed at Momo's biceps, trying to find anything to balance herself. Momo's strained breath filled Mina's ears as the alpha moves even more frantically, pace forgotten as long as she could satisfy her burning desire.

Mina could feel one last thrust before Momo sent her into oblivion, the coil inside her lower region snapped as she reaches her peak. Mina yelled Momo's name, pulling the alpha impossibly close to her body.

Momo snarled as Mina's orgasm made her walls even tighter, feeling her own orgasm fastly approaching. When her body finally let loose, Momo bites hard on Mina's pulse point, tasting copper and the sweet liquid of Mina's scent gland as teeth break skin. She faintly hears Mina's breathless scream when both coming down from their high.

For a few moments, their ragged breathing is the only thing echoes on the bedroom. Mina silently staring at the ceiling, relishing in the afterglow of sex while caressing Momo's wounded back. Momo too was silent, licking the wound on Mina's neck until it's closed and clean of any blood.

Momo pulled out some times later, reaching for a box of tissue at the bedside and wiping herself and Mina clean.

Mina laughs.

"Momoring it tickles."

"Whoops, sorry," Momo smiled, flopping down beside Mina and tucking the omega into her arms.

"So–" Mina stopped herself when she feels a dull pain in her throat. Momo realizes this and giggled.

"Screamed too much?" the alpha teases. Mina blushed hard and slapped Momo's arm playfully.

"Your fault."

Momo shook her head and stepped down from the bed. She picks up a plastic cup at the shelf near the closet, filling it with water from the dispenser. Momo gave the cup of water to her omega who accepts it happily.

"Thank you, Momoring," Mina said as she put the cup at the bedside. Momo smiled, returning to her spot beside Mina and wrapping her arm securely around the omega. She buried her nose to the crook of Mina's neck, softly kissing the mark she left there.

"Your room is pretty packed," Momo noted absentmindedly. She's rubbing Mina's hip with her thumb in a looping movement. "You've got a water dispenser, a mini kitchen and a mini fridge."

"Well, it's not like we're willing to get out from the room when we're in heat," Mina giggled. "And it's certainly handy in this kind of situation."

Momo hummed in agreement. "You know we should tidy the room up."

"Let's do it tomorrow," Mina yawned. Momo notices this and drapes a blanket covering them both. "Besides I still have a few hours until the drug's wear off."

Momo sat up straight. "Drug? What drug, Minari?"

Mina seems sheepish. "Uh, well..."

The omega briefly explained about her situation to Momo. Starting from her frustration of the alpha's ignorance until the point she collapsed because of the drug's effect. By the end of Mina's explanation, Momo's shaking her head in disbelief.

"I couldn't believe you hurt yourself just for the sake of getting yourself laid," Momo teased. She strokes Mina's hair lovingly as she presses a kiss to her forehead. "You should have just talked to me."

"Said the one avoiding me all month," Mina giggled. "But it works, right?"

"Yea, it works," Momo kisses Mina's neck where her bite mark's still visible. "Better, even."

"So... what are we now?" Mina asked softly. Momo nuzzled her neck, inhaling Mina's scent that's gradually changing into a mix of jasmine and mint.

"You're my mate. You're mine. And I'm yours, Mitang."

"I'm yours," Mina breathe out, feeling her chest filled with love and affection.

"I like that."

###

"Sooo...."

Dahyun turned her attention from her phone when she hears a huff of air. She found Sana slumped beside her, scowling as if she's facing the hardest trouble in her life. The younger girl only raised her eyebrows as Sana focused on her.

"Dubu, did you realize that Mina and Momo's being so close lately?" the older omega inquires.

Dahyun ponders for a while, finally nodding after a few moments of silence. "Yes, why?"

"No, nothing," Sana pouts.

The beta shrugged, returning to her phone to watch some footages of their recent performance.

"You think she ignores me?"

"Who? Momo-unnie or Mina-unnie?"

"Momoring," Sana said dejectedly. "I think she prefers Mina than me, now."

Dahyun tilted her head. "Why would you think so? In my eyes, she's still as loving as ever to the both of you."

"But she's been sooo touchy to Mina," the omega whined. "She's supposed to give _me_ attention by now."

"Well, it's understandable. Mina-unnie's her mate. It's normal for Momo-unnie to gravitate towards her more," the younger girl muses out loud. "What's with the attitude?"

"I want her to pay attention to me also, okay? Mina can't hog her all the time."

Hearing the jealousy dripping from Sana's tone, Dahyun took more time to observe the omega. She's pouting, arms crossed over her chest and her knees are tucked close to her body. Dahyun noticed Sana's slightly glassy eyes so she sniffed the older girl more closely.

She smelled sweet. Her usual strawberry scent.

Dahyun sniffed again.

Oh, fuck.

"You're in heat?!" the beta shrieked. "So that's why you're jealous!"

Sana scrunched her nose. "No, I'm not in heat. Why?"

"When's your schedule?! You're certainly in heat _now_ or at least going to be in heat a few hours!" Dahyun moved away from Sana. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had warned her about Momo's rage rut and she's not going to trigger it again by being close to her other omega.

"I told you I'm not–"

Sana speaks but stopped herself. Dahyun saw the moment Sana's hormones hit her with full force. The omega's eyes drooped, pupils blown wide, cheeks dusted pink and her breathing grew heavy. She cast her gaze down as she suppressed a whimper.

"Dahyunnie..."

"Oh, no hell no!" Dahyun jumped from the couch but Sana's faster. She caught the beta's wrist and pulls the younger to her. "Let me go! Don't touch me!"

"Dahyunnie, please.." Sana bit her lower lip and Dahyun had to stopped herself from screaming. The omega's panting by now. Her other hand gripping the couch hard to stop herself from shoving her hand down her pants.

"I'll call Momo-unnie but please I beg of you let me go!"

"Momo doesn't want me. She's Mina's now," Sana whined again. Her eyes are now teary because of her own mind thinking that the alpha rejects her. "I don't have anyone else."

Dahyun was getting dizzy by Sana's sharp scent. She knows that she has to escape before another disaster befalls her. So she yanks Sana's hand from her wrist and sprinted to the stairs. She hears Sana's pained cry but ignores her.

It doesn't take long for Dahyun to reach Momo's room. Her hand knocks the wood hastily she's afraid that it will break.

"MOMO-UNNIE HELP!!"

Momo opened the door a few seconds later, grumpy because somebody disturbed her beauty sleep. But Dahyun gave her no time to collect herself as the younger beta shook her shoulders rather violently. "Sana-unnie! It's Sana-unnie!"

The alpha's consciousness snapped at the mention of her omega. Even if she's mated already, Momo had agreed to keep on helping Sana with her heat. Mina had given her the green light. She's even the one encouraging Momo because she doesn't want Sana to be feeling left out.

"What? What's with Sana?"

"She'sinheatandshe'stryingtorapeme!"

Momo only heard the heat part and immediately dashed to the living room. Dahyun exhaled in relief. She's safe. Sana's in good hands and she doesn't have to be involved in their affairs.

_But Sana had said that Momo (in her mind) didn't want her_

_Sana must have said that to Momo, too_

_Betcha she mentioned Dahyun's name, too_

Dahyun smiled in agony when she hears Momo calling her loudly.

_Fuck this. I'm debuting solo_

 

Fin~


	2. The Burden of Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The J-line need to be kept in check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not really planning to make a sequel, but here goes nothing, I guess  
> I'm literally wildin' when I wrote this so don't put your expectation high  
> This is basically borderline crack snippets with a little bit of plot and a sprinkle of smut lol  
> And lots of people talking  
> And questionable timeline  
> I'm sorry  
> And I'm sorry for everyone requesting SaMo because I spiralled out of the way :(  
> But as usual, feedbacks are greatly appreaciated!  
> Enjoy!

"Moguri..?"

Momo stirred from her sleep as a soft voice called her by her alias. She groaned, feeling skin against her own and realizes that she was just done tending Sana's heat. There's still the pleasant warmth of the omega's post-sex temperature around her body so Momo closes her eyes again.

"Moguri, are you awake?"

"Mhm..." Momo hummed, burying her face into dark brown locks. She snakes her arm around the younger omega's figure, pawing the exposed breast and making the omega whines. She feels the taller girl in her arm hunched her body, pressing her naked back to Momo's front. Momo bites lightly at the omega's nape to make sure that Sana knows she's paying attention.

Sana sighs. "Can't you pull out? I'm starting to feel sore down there."

"Just a few minutes," Momo yawned, pulling Sana closer to her embrace. "You're really warm, Satang."

"Seriously, Moguri. I still have like half an hour before my next wave of heat come and I don't want to be turned on so quickly," Sana swatted Momo's hand away. "Come on, move."

Momo wailed, unenthusiastically shifting her hips so that her limp member slides out of Sana's cavern. The tip of her shaft bumped Sana's clit by mistake, eliciting a strangled moan from the now glaring omega.

The alpha giggled. "Sorry."

Sana flicked Momo's forehead, ignoring the pained yelp following it. She stretched her body and walks toward the water dispenser. Sana took big gulps of her drink, noticing that Momo's already drifting back to sleep. Chuckling, Sana filled another cup of water and walks back to the bed, touching Momo's cheek with the cold surface.

"Wake up, big baby. You have to drink before you get yourself dehydrated," Sana giggled as Momo whimpered in protest. Still with her eyes closed, Momo accepts Sana's offer and finishes her drink in one big gulp.

"Thanks, Satang," Momo mumbled tiredly.

"You're welcome," Sana shook her head, placing the cup on the bedside table and snuggled back into Momo's embrace. The older mindlessly wrapped her arm around the younger's back and rests her head on top of Sana's.

"Moguri... you're wasted," the omega giggled as Momo muttered a small apology. "Why are you so tired anyway? Aren't alphas supposed to be able to keep up with omegas' heat stamina?"

"Alphas in rut, yes," Momo slowly said. "I'm not... I can't rut to your heat now, Satang."

Sana exhales.

"Yeah," she whispered, absentmindedly drawing shapes on Momo's sternum with her index finger. "Yeah, I know that already."

Silence befalls them after that. Momo floats back into the dream world while Sana watches her.

_'Mina sure is lucky_ , _'_ the omega muses. _'Momo is really attentive. She never forces her will and she always listens to me. Mina could be really whiny when she's in heat. Momo must have been pampering her a lot. They're truly made for each other, aren't they?'_

Her heart suddenly constricts.

_'Is Mina actually okay with this? I'm... I'm basically stealing her mate from her, right? Isn't she's hurt whenever I'm with Momo?'_

"Hey... Moguri?"

"Hmm? Yeah– uh, what?"

Sana tucked her head into Momo's neck, inhaling the alpha's scent. It doesn't really help to soothe her aching heart as she notices the faint whiff of jasmine mixed with Momo's mint. The omega nipped lightly across Momo's collarbone, pressing light kisses to the alpha's bare skin.

Momo sensed Sana's uneasiness as the omega slowly peppers her with kisses. She props herself on her elbow, her free hand tucking Sana's brown hair behind her ear. Momo tilted Sana's chin, kissing the omega deeply. Sana sighed into the kiss and her arm loops to the back of Momo's neck.

Momo broke the kiss a few moments later, eyes boring into Sana's mellow brown orbs.

"You okay, Satang?"

Sana frowned. "I don't... know..."

"You know you can talk to me," Momo murmured softly. Her fingers tracing Sana's face, pressing on her neck and shoulder in fleeting touches. She wasn't going to force an answer from her fellow Japanese, but she's going to make sure that Sana knows she's available if Sana needs someone to listen.

"We shouldn't..." Sana starts, pausing as she ponders on her next words. "We shouldn't continue this."

Momo's eyebrows rose. " _This_?"

"Yes, this," Sana flails her arms, gesturing to both her and Momo. "Us."

"Why?" now, Momo grew curious. And worried. Sana's distraught gaze made it even worse.

"Momo, you're technically cheating on Mina. On your mate. With me," the younger omega whined, fingers curling on the damp bedsheet. "I don't want that. I don't want you to cheat with her just because I need your help in riding out my heat."

"You know this is not cheating, Satang," Momo rolled her eyes. "Mina's okay with this. You don't have to worry."

"You'll never know," Sana shook her head. "She's too nice to say no. What if she's actually crying right now? What if she actually despises me? What if she's actually thinking ways to murder you or murder me or murder herself or–"

"Sana, Sana, Minatozaki Sana, hey," Momo nearly burst out laughing but she knows Sana's genuinely concerned. So Momo kisses her again, effectively silencing the rambling girl. "Relax! She won't do anything. I've talked to Mitang about this. Everything's fine, Satang."

"Okay, well, let's say it's fine now," Sana insists with a ever present frown. "But it won't be fine forever. Like, what if Mina carries your child–"

"Wait a minute."

"–which I think is going to happen fast considering your hate of condoms–"

"Sana–"

"–then it won't be fine anymore!" Sana yelled. "She won't accept me because I'm just another omega! Another omega who sleeps around with her mate! Her child's sire! HA! She's not only going to hate me, she's going to _murder_ me! Has it ever crossed your mind even for once?!"

Momo is wearing a strange look when Sana finished her ramble. A mix of confusion, amusement, and disbelief. She sighed after a few seconds of silence. "Mina is not expecting."

"I SAID WHAT IF!"

"And no one's going to commit murder in TWICE."

Sana pouts. "You'll never know, Hirai. You'll never know."

The alpha's left eye twitches in annoyance. She knows that omegas are typically sensitive when they're in heat and will get worked up over the smallest things.

(Mina cried after their mating. Momo freaked out but Mina said that she's just sad that her underwear was ruined)

But Momo's not really in the mood for talking nonsense. There's the urge to just pin the younger omega to the bed and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. However, what Sana needs now is not a kiss, but reassurance. So Momo took her hand, gliding her mouth across Sana's knuckles softly.

"Don't worry, Satang. I guarantee that Mina will be alright," Momo mumbled into Sana's hand, and when the omega looks like she's about to counter, Momo continues. "But if this ease you, just in case... what do you want to do?"

This sent Sana thinking. Her brows meet in the cutest way while she considers her options. She let Momo rubs her thumb over her hand. Unconsciously, Sana intertwines their fingers together. After a few minutes of silence, the omega lit up.

"I'll just ask the betas' help!"

Momo blinked. "What?"

Sana nods eagerly. "Yeah! I can ask Dubu or Chewy or Chaeng–"

"Whoa whoa, you stop right there, Satang," Momo sits up straight, pulling the omega with her. They are now facing each other, Momo cupping Sana's jaw and caressing her cheek slowly. "You know they actually can't, right?"

"Why not?"

Momo took a deep breath to stop herself from throwing Sana down the window. "Satang, they're betas. They'll hurt themselves if they're cooped up in the same room with you in heat for long."

Realization dawned on Sana.

"Oh," she hangs her head low. "Oh."

The sight of a disheartened Sana doesn't sit well with Momo. Blame her alpha instinct. She grumbled, running her hand through her hair in exasperation. Momo let herself falls to Sana, not pushing her back to the bed but just to lean to the omega, arms wrapped around the slim waist. She nuzzled the crook of Sana's neck.

"I'll talk to them."

"Eh?"

"I said I'll talk to them," Momo grazes her nails on Sana's hips. Her words made Sana squealed.

"Will you really, Moguri?"

Sana's bright smile gave rise to the fond smile slowly bloomed on Momo's face. She nodded and Sana squealed again.

"But that could wait," Momo licks her lips as she pushes Sana down. She hovers above the omega, hair cascading down to frame her face. Sana smirked below her, hand raised to cradle Momo's face. The alpha leaned to the touch and Sana whimpers.

"You notice."

Momo scoffed. "I'm mated. Not numb."

Sana shivers when she hears Momo's low voice. She pulls the older Japanese closer, pressing their lips together for a brief peck. Her body heats up slowly along with the returning desire.

"Then please take a good care of me, alpha."

###

"Dubu–"

"No."

"Dahyun–"

"No."

"We need to talk."

"No."

"Why?"

Dahyun whipped her head dramatically her hair nearly slaps Momo in the face. "Because I'm beta-ing my way outta your life."

"Beta-ing?" Momo frowned confusedly. "What's beta-ing?"

"It means I'm being a total beta. Feigning ignorance of an omega's heat or an alpha's rut and walks away with no fear and no periodical headache and being an asshole to every alpha and omega alive just like a lot of betas out there."

Momo shook her head. "You can't do that. You're Dahyun. You're too nice to do something as horrible as that."

The younger girl glared, raising her head high and sauntered off.

"WATCH ME HOE."

###

Tzuyu stares.

Momo walks away.

###

Chaeyoung sighs for probably the nth time this day. She should have known better. Once she involved herself with the alphas and omegas, she somehow will always be dragged into their issues. Currently, Chaeyoung's playing with her fork, jabbing her food tepidly as Momo watches her intently on her seat across the dining table.

It was supposed to be a rare holiday for Chaeyoung. The omegas are all out, filming a commercial about omegas' fashion or whatever, Chaeyoung doesn't really care. Jeongyeon's at the company building to work on some new songs they're going to include in their next comeback. Tzuyu was out with Dahyun, having a date at a new dog cafe near the train station.

The two other betas had originally asked her to come with them, but she refused because she wants to spend the rare day off painting her new piece.

Little did she know that she will find Momo nibbling on a jokbal bone in the kitchen when she went to find snacks. The alpha also seems surprised by her presence but she immediately recovers.

"Chaeng."

"Unnie."

Momo grinned. Chaeyoung got a bad feeling.

They've made up with each other after Mina's heat accident, yet Chaeyoung still can't get rid of the fear of Momo's enraged state. Now, though, Chaeyoung feared something worse as Momo beamed at her.

"Can we talk?"

Chaeyoung went rigid. Momo never _talk_.

"About?"

"Sana."

Dahyun had warned her. Chaeyoung should just walk away, leaving Momo alone, leaving the dorm, leaving TWICE, probably leaving Korea and taking her family to live with her in Hawaii. But then Momo smiled, pleading, and Chaeyoung found herself sighing.

"Wait. I'm starving."

And now they're sitting across each other in the kitchen, Momo scraping whatever left of her jokbal while she herself is chewing her ramen absentmindedly. Chaeyoung looks up when she heard the clank of bones meeting the plate. Momo's staring at her, smiling wide with her face cradled on her hands.

Chaeyoung quirks her eyebrow. "Spit it out, unnie."

Momo closes her eyes, leaning herself against the headrest. "Chaeyoung, what would you do if Sana asks you to help her through her heat?"

The younger beta stopped her movement. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard that right," Momo nods. "Sana asked you betas to tend her heats."

"Why?" Chaeyoung cleared her throat. "Is this because Sana-unnie was with Dahyun-unnie when her heat started, and she grew attachment?"

"No? Yes? I don't know," Momo pulled her hair in agony. "She said that I'm cheating with Mitang when I'm with her, and she doesn't want that. So she asked me to stop helping her with her heats and to try to talk to you betas about that."

"Ah," Chaeyoung nods sagely. "I see. I guess what they said about omegas unwilling to share their alpha is true. Especially mated omegas. You know... the territorial instinct? Aren't alphas possess that also?"

"Yeah, we do. However, Mina wasn't the one complaining. It was Sana."

The beta rolled her eyes. "I heard that clearly, unnie. But seriously, there has to be a reason why Sana-unnie said that to you, right? Maybe Mina-unnie _did_ actually act territorial and Sana-unnie felt bad, so she asked you to stop."

Momo was appalled. "I... didn't notice."

"Hey, don't be so depressed," Chayeoung nudged Momo's finger with her fork. "It was merely my assumptions. You should try to talk with them both more so you know what's actually bothering Sana-unnie."

Momo nods, gaze unfocused as she contemplates Chaeyoung's suggestion. The alpha was silent for quite some time, so Chaeyoung opts to finish her food. The younger girl was glad when she found Momo seemingly done with thinking and appeared quite determined when she steals a glance to the older.

"By the way, unnie, I've been wanting to ask.." Chaeyeoung murmured to her empty plate. Her voice's loud enough for Momo to hear and being the only other person in the room, the alpha knows that Chaeyoung is referring to her.

"Fire away."

"Why did you mate with Mina-unnie, anyway?" Chaeyoung asked, absentmindedly twirling her hair. "That day... I was expecting you to have sex with her, yes, but not to the point of mating."

Momo heaved a sigh. "To be honest? I don't know, Chaenggie."

Silence.

Chaeyoung took out her phone. "I'm calling Mina-unnie."

"NO NO WAIT!!" Momo flailed her arms wildly. Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes and Momo pouts. "It's not like I don't know _why_. I love her. I truly do. But I– what I don't know is why I mate her that day."

Silence again.

"ANNYEONG HASEYO MINA-UNNIE."

"NOOOO!"

Momo almost vaulted over the table to snatch Chaeyoung's phone. Unfortunately for Momo because Chaeyoung was faster and she caught Momo's arm before it even touched her. The beta glares, hand gripping hard in a challenging stare.

"So I sacrificed my sanity and my life (almost) only for you to mate her while you yourself don't know why?!" Chaeyoung's voice rose a few octaves higher than So Hyang as she looks down on Momo. "Boi even if you're her mate, I'm her best friend and if you can't give me a satisfying answer right here and right now, I'm going to cut your dick off and tell Mina-unnie that you died."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay, geez!! I was just joking!" Momo pried her arm free from Chaeyoung's grip. She ruffles her hair as she sits down on the chair. The alpha stared at the table, slowly drifting into a dazed state when she tries to put her feelings into words.

"I couldn't... I would never be able to convey it to you, Chaeng. When we... mated... there's this feeling in my chest that is really warm and really nice. You might not know this but, she was the one who asked me to bite her. And I obliged, why? Because... because it feels... _right_. It's as if I've been waiting for that moment for my whole life. She was so small and so beautiful and vulnerable in my arms it's just..."

Momo took a deep breath, love pouring out of the most serene smile she ever had in her life. "When I look into her eyes that day... I know that I've found what I'm looking for. I want her... and I want the world to know that... yes, this is Myoui Mina. And Hirai Momo loves her so much. So... so I did that. I bit her. Simply because I want her and I love her and she wants me too. She's everything I could ask for and still, she's more than that, and by that time... I know I don't have to ask for anything else as long as I could hold her within my arms."

By the end of Momo's impromptu speech, Chaeyoung had to shield herself from being blinded by the bright light emitted by Momo's purity.

"Holy shit Hirai that's so fucking beautiful I'm going to cry."

A hoarse voice not belonged to the both of them made Momo and Chaeyoung turned their attention to the door. Before them, TWICE's oldest alpha is standing in the doorway. Her bag filled with music sheets was scattered on the floor as she sobs into her sleeves.

"J-Jeongyeon?" Momo was puzzled. Chaeyoung too. "Why are you here?"

Jeongyeon sniffled.

"To be honest I was having this nagging feeling of wanting to throw you under a bus for quite some time, Momo, but I can't remember why. Then suddenly the reason for that feeling reappeared in my mind, so I rushed home to slug you in the face," the alpha explained herself, ignoring Momo's slight gasp. "But you just have to make an inspiring speech about love in the middle of the kitchen and I was fucking touched. So I'm not going to beat you up, I guess."

"Wait, wha–?"

Chaeyoung beats Momo to it. She grasps Jeongyeon's hand, looking straight at the taller alpha with tears filling her eyes. "I know, right? It's so beautiful and for once Momo-unnie doesn't seem so stupid."

"Did you just–"

"Yeah, Chaeng," Jeongyeon tightened their hand-holding. "I'm really going to treasure this very day."

"Excuse me for a bit, both of you," Momo yanks their hands away, separating the NoJam duo and placing herself in front of Jeongyeon. She jabs her finger to the other alpha's chest while sending a dirty look to the girl before her. "And you, explain why did you want to beat me up, huh?"

"It's because you mated Mina _without_ any notices prior to that, you asshole," Jeongyeon pinched Momo's cheek. "And now Nayeon's mad at me."

Momo whined, moving away from Jeongyeon to evade her pinches. "So everything went down because I mated Mina. Sana is trying to get into the betas' pants and Nayeon is angry at you. Why can't you guys just let me happy for once?"

"I thought I've put on emphasis–" Jeongyeon groaned, feeling her headache coming in full force. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Mo, I'm not mad at you for mating Mina. But can't you please _tell_ us beforehand?"

"Okay in my defense, I wasn't actually planning to mate her but she–"

"'Looks so small and so beautiful and vulnerable in your arms', yeah, yeah, I heard that already," Jeongyeon waved her hand in dismissal. She sat down on one of the vacant chairs, gesturing her fellow members to sit with her. "I understand your feeling, Mo. Trust me when I said I've been tempted to do that myself. But really, you're riling up my omegas and they're starting to get to my nerves."

"What happened?" Chaeyoung rests her head on the table.

Jeongyeon sighs heavily. Only by then did Chaeyoung and Momo noticed their fellow member's apparent exhaustion. "Okay, so you girls know that Nayeon's heat is always after Mina's. Followed very closely by Jihyo and then Sana, right?"

A collective nod.

"Well, we all know that Mina got a second premature heat because of a certain someone," Jeongyeon leered at Chaeyoung. The beta grinned.

"To seduce a certain someone," this time, she glared at Momo. The younger alpha shows her index and middle finger to form a peace sign.

"And then.. she's suddenly mated. Problem is, I once have had this conversation with Nayeon."

"Conversation about mating?"

"Yes. Remember the time when Nayeon and Jihyo both having their heat at the same time?" Jeongyeon snapped her fingers when the two younger girls nodded. "She asked me who do I want to mate with. A few days back, she asked me again because she's envious to you and Mina."

"And? What did you answer?" Momo leaned closer, getting absorbed in Jeongyeon's story.

"I haven't."

"Eehhh??" Chaeyoung has her mouth gaping. "Why haven't you?"

"Choosing a mate isn't as easy as choosing your ice cream flavor, Chaenggie," Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. "Though... Momo here seems like she's able to choose in a split second..?"

"Eh, not really," Momo shrugged. "Look, Sana is my best friend. We had sex when she's in heat, yes, but nothing more. I seriously can't see her as more than my best friend, and she shares the same feeling. We've agreed to keep our relationship strictly as friends and that's it."

"You sure she hasn't grown any attachment to you after her heat? Like, Jihyo doesn't even want anything to do with me before but she grew cuddly after our first session," Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows when Momo shook her head.

"Nope. She's not. And now that I'm thinking about that, it's probably half the reason why Sana wants me to stop tending her heat," Momo ponders for a while.

"Can't you guys, hmm... I don't know, mate with more than one omegas?" Chaeyoung nudged Jeongyeon's hand. The alpha shot her a questioning look and Chaeyoung shrugged. "I mean... you mate with both Nayeon-unnie and Jihyo-unnie? That will resolve our problem with this whole... omega jealousy, I guess."

Jeongyeon taps her fingers on the table. "We basically can, but not legally. The law forbids us alphas to mate more than one omegas."

"If we do that, not only we will be kicked from the company, the police will also take us into custody," Momo folded her arms in front of her chest. She tilted her head when Jeongyeon looks at her in surprise. "What? It's the same in Japan. And besides, Jinyoung-sunbaenim had forced me to read the whole law regarding ranks when I signed the contract with TWICE."

Jeongyen grinned. "Just surprised that you know about that."

"I might look stupid but not _that_ stupid, you jerk," Momo pouts.

"Oh my god you're so cute how are you an alpha?"

"Yah! I'm offended!" Momo threw a bone at Chaeyoung who dodged easily. "I might not look like it but I _am_ an alpha, okay?"

"Oh, you tell me," Chaeyoung sighed annoyedly. "Just don't rut to me again. You have Mina-unnie to cater your needs now."

"I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY–"

"Okay back to topic," Jeongyeon butted in. She pushed Momo's face away and the younger alpha wailed sadly. "As I said, Nayeon asked me again a few days earlier but I still can't answer her. And she's.. mad at me because apparently, I'm an ambivalent alpha. Like, seriously? What should I do? Tell her I can't choose because I love both Nayeon and Jihyo equally and I don't want to mate anyone yet because we're still young, we still have a long way to go and I want us to be all happy when we finally mated years after today? Once we're all mature enough to lead a stable, happy family?"

Momo and Chaeyoung blankly stare.

"What?"

"You literally just answer your own question, you fool!" Momo smacked the backside of Jeongyeon's head.

"Ow! Well at least you don't have to hit me, idiot!" Jeongyeon slapped Momo's shoulder hard.

The didn't expect Chaeyoung to slam their head together in a loud thud. "Both of you are dumbasses so shut the fuck up!"

Both alphas whined and they coiled in fear, holding their throbbing forehead. Chaeyoung rubbed her temple exasperatedly. "You girls really need to work on your communication skills. This is a problem between the three of you, so you've got to solve it together. You got me?"

Chaeyoung nodded in satisfaction at the alphas' faint agreement. "Good. I hope you'll be able to compromise with them after that."

"Yeah, well. In case you forget, Chaeyoung, I still need you to talk to Dahyun and Tzuyu," Momo pokes the younger beta on her shoulder. She wore her best aegyo face when the petite girl glared at her. "Please.. Chaenggie?"

Chaeyoung throws her hands to the air. "Ugh, fine! Because I'm actually a good person and I'm in the mood of helping today, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Momo cheered and she wraps her arms around the smaller beta. "Thanks, Chaenggie you're the best!"

"This feels like a deja vu but, yeah, whatever."

###

Mina took a deep breath as she sat down on the couch, exhaustion slowly seeping into her body. She watches the crew walking around her preparing some stuff for the next part of the filming. Her hand tugged the blue scarf covering her neck. She, with the other omegas of the group, is currently filming for a clothing line CF. The director had specifically asked for omegas, and even if she's glad that she's doing her job right, she misses the usually constant presence of her alpha.

A smile made way to her lips when she remembers the reason she was given a scarf. Momo's bite mark is still faintly visible, making the director shook her head in disbelief but also congratulate her for her mating. Her fingers subconsciously trace the mark on her neck, smiling fondly at the memory of her alpha.

She didn't realize somebody collapsing beside her until a cold sensation touches her cheek. Mina turned her head finding Sana smiling at her with an isotonic drink attached on her cheek.

"You want some?" the older omega grinned.

"Sure, thanks," Mina took the offer, gulping down the liquid hastily. She's quite thirsty after the filming and she's glad that Sana bought her a drink.

Sana accepts her drink back still with a smile on her face. The older omega took out her phone to play with some idle games, unaware of the younger omega silently observing her. Sana's heat just passed a few days ago. Mina found herself drifting to Sana's exposed neck and she exhaled in relief when she sees that it's still as smooth as ever.

Despite her agreement to let Momo tend Sana's heat, she can't help but feel jealous whenever Sana gets close with Momo. They're literally the best of friends, often dubbed by ONCEs as 'The gays who aren't gay for each other', but even the slightest remains of Momo's scent lingering around Sana is enough to make her inner omega upset.

Maybe it's her instinct as a mated omega to keep her mate close that made her like this. Mina felt bad of her feelings toward Sana, and she wants the jealousy to just go away. She tried to act neutral but her omega can't really cooperate with her. If only her inner omega is an actual person, Mina would have slapped her into another nationality for her obnoxious nature.

The sound of Sana laughing snapped her out of her reverie.

"Mitang, calm down. I'm not doing anything bad," the older Japanese winked.

Mina blinked, confused. "Eh, what?"

"Your scent is overflowing, you're hurting the betas," Sana cocked her head to point at the crews around them.

Mina took a glance to her surrounding and true enough, most beta crews are looking at her while covering their nose. Heat erupts on her face, coloring her cheeks with a dark red hue. Mina punched the arm of the laughing omega beside her after repressing her scent.

"Aigooo... you're so adorable, you know that?" Sana giggled. She raised her hands to pinch Mina's cheek but got swatted away.

"Unniieee.." Mina whined, burying her face into her scarf. "Don't tease me..."

Sana chuckled heartily. "What's the matter, Mitang? It's rare for you to lose control like that."

Mina shook her head. "No. It's nothing."

"Really..??"

Mina doesn't like the knowing smile on Sana's face. The younger omega watches warily as Sana reclined on the couch, closing her eyes still with the smile present. "I think it's not really _nothing_ if you do that every time we're together."

Bullseye.

Mina shrinks, trying to make herself as small as possible. "I'm sorry..."

The younger Japanese avoids looking at Sana, feeling her insecurity grows as the older exhales. "I noticed. After my heat, you've been avoiding me. You should have been honest to me, you know. I could stay away from Moguri if you want that."

"No, no!" Mina turned in a speed of light to grasp Sana's hand. "D-don't stay away from Momoring! She'll be sad if you do that! I'm really okay, unnie. It's just... it's just..."

"Hard to control your instinct?" Sana raised her eyebrows. Amused.

Mina nodded hesitantly. She lifts her head, finding Sana smiling warmly at her and she feels guilt eating her out. "Sana-unnie.. I'm so so sorry–"

Sana pats her head. "Don't be. It's normal for you to feel jealous. I was the one who should have known better."

"B-but–" Mina swallowed hard. Tears welling up in her eyes. "You're her friend. I shouldn't feel jealous of you. Besides, I've also allowed her to... accompany you when you're in heat. I should stick to my words, unnie."

Sana smiled at her silently. Mina opts to hang her head low to avoid looking at Sana's scrutinizing eyes. The younger omega didn't expect Sana to run her hand on her hair, stroking her head lovingly.

"I've told Momo to stop."

"Unnie!"

"No, wait, listen to me," Sana flicked Mina's forehead lightly. "Call it whatever, but I'm doing this because I _want_ to, okay? Mitang, it's also hard for me to sleep around with Momo when I know that she's a mated alpha. There's a heavy feeling whenever I'm doing _that_ with her. You know, the feeling of doing things with the wrong person."

The older omega smiles, sending warmth inside Mina's chest. "So I told her to stop. I'm not doing this with her anymore."

"Unnie," Mina's grip on Sana's hand tightened. "Are you sure about this? You didn't... do it because of me, aren't you?"

"Of course not, Mitang," Sana giggled as she boops the younger's nose. "Don't worry about that, okay?"

Sana sighed in relief because Mina finally smiled back at her. The young omega nodded, albeit a bit too eagerly and she hugged Sana tight. "Thank you, unnie. Thank you very much. I should have said sorry, but, seriously, thank you."

"No problem, Mitang," Sana pats Mina's back affectionately. "Just please keep an eye on Momo. She might spirals out of control if you let her to her own device."

"I will, unnie. I will," Mina giggled into Sana's chest. "But... what would you do if you're in heat, now?"

"Hmmm... I don't know," Sana muses out loud. "Ah, I already asked Momo to try to talk to the betas about this. Maybe they're willing to help. If not... well, we still have a lot of suppressants stored in the basement. Jihyo survived with that, might as well trying to get used to those hideous drugs."

Mina was silent all the time, listening to Sana rambling about her upcoming plans. There's a tiny tug at her heart that told her to tell Sana to not relying on the betas or the suppressants, to just tell her that it's okay to keep on having Momo for her heats because she _needs_ it. But her inner omega is satisfied enough, so Mina stayed still and opts to listen to Sana's regular heartbeat instead.

_I guess.. being possessive for once won't hurt much_

###

"Hey, Nabongs?"

"Don't touch me."

###

BAM!!

"LADIES!"

Tzuyu spits her water the moment Chaeyoung burst through the door while slamming it. She was just enjoying her drink, relieving herself from the thirst after watching some episodes of her drama only for her to spat it out again. The youngest beta sent an angry look at the older beta after wiping her jaw clean. "Unnie what the fuck."

Dahyun who was playing her phone also glares at the smaller beta, holding her chest to calm her heart. "Chaeyoung for goddamn sake can't you enter the room normally."

Said girl ignored them as she strode across the room, flopping down on her own bed with her legs and arms crossed. She swipes her gaze to the two other betas, grinning when she notes the direct attention from them.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat once before opening her mouth. "My babes, I want to talk with the both of you. Serious."

Dahyun's glare intensified. "If this is about Momo-unnie, I'm divorcing you."

"RUDE!"

Tzuyu stood up. "I'll call the court now."

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, CHOU YODA!"

Chaeyoung hurled a pillow straight at Tzuyu's face, successfully hitting the younger beta. Thankfully, Tzuyu's quick enough to fire a counterattack, sending Chaeyoung toppled on her bed. She lets out a miserable wail as her pride slowly crumbling down.

"Ah, come on, listen to me for a while," Chaeyoung whined, rubbing her face.

Dahyun sighed, putting her phone down and focusing her attention to the younger beta. "Alright. Speak."

Chaeyoung wasted no time to speak her mind. "So Sana-unnie asked us to fuck her."

"What," Dahyun deadpanned.

"I SAID–"

"No, stop, we heard that," Tzuyu interjects, already massaging her throbbing temple. "You mean for us to be with her through her heat, right? But why? Hasn't she got Momo-unnie to do so?"

"Was it because of me? Oh god, I should have just run away from her real fast that day," Dahyun mumbled to herself, dreading the memory of facing the omega in her heat. "Or I should really ask Jinyoung-sunbaenim for a solo debut."

"Ah, I thought so, too," Chaeyoung hummed at Dahyun's fear. "But, no. I think Mina-unnie's the one acting up. So Sana-unnie became uncomfortable and she asked us for help."

"Whoa whoa wait," the maknae raised both her hands. After she managed to pause Chaeyoung, she shot an incredulous look at the older. "Are you implying that Mina-unnie got jealous and her jealousy drives Sana-unnie away?"

Chaeyoung agreed. "Yea. I mean, you remember when Mina-unnie suddenly got clingy with Jeongyeon-unnie? Momo-unnie literally had murder eyes everytime she saw them together."

"Oh, I remember. Nearly choke myself when she released her scent out of nowhere," Dahyun nodded, recalling her encounter with an angry Momo a few months back.

"So, because Mina-unnie's jealous at her, she decided against continuing their arrangement and asked us instead?" Tzuyu scoffed. "That's stupid."

Dahyun shook her head at that. "No way. That's actually really smart of her. She avoids conflict with another omega but she still has her needs fulfilled. Moreover, us betas have a lower attachment with each other than that of alphas and omegas, so it would be less troublesome for her."

"Ah, I see..."

Tzuyu then turned to Chaeyoung who is wearing an innocent face. "And what are you planning to do?"

Chaeyoung tilted her head. "Eh, well, I'm offering this to you. Personally, I'm okay with that. Consider it as a simple help. Besides, it's only once for every three or four months."

Dahyun and Tzuyu fell silent, thinking about Chaeyoung's proposal. It's not that they don't want to help Sana, but ever since the alphas and omegas all made their arrangements, the betas had also grown to have a relationship of their own. Will accepting one more person in their circle change anything?

The oldest beta sighs, noticing Chaeyoung's expectant smile. She points at the petite beta with a condescending stare.

"You, try to say something that might make me leaning toward agreeing."

At the sight of the younger's cheshire grin, Dahyun regrets her question.

"Unnie, you might be able to top for once."

"Bitch."

###

"Nayeon-unnie?"

"Fuck off."

###

It doesn't take a long time for Mina's heat to return. Aside from the drug-induced heat she had, her heat has always come three weeks after Sana's, not even a day late. She had dragged Momo straight to their den, locking lips once she managed to lock the door. A hurried knock stopped their activities, and Momo grumbled angrily before she yanks the door open.

A box of condom hit Momo on the face before she even speaks.

She heard Jeongyeon's boisterous laugh down the hall, followed by Tzuyu's loud scream saying, "I'm not ready to lose my maknae status yet, so please use it wisely!"

The alpha growled, mostly irritated because of the other members' disturbance. But Mina laughs softly at that, so Momo immediately softened and she relocked the door. Her omega is standing in the middle of the room with one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised at the item she brought back.

Momo groaned. "You told them?"

Mina shook her head, amused. She slowly made way to her alpha, swaying her hips for more than necessary. She notices Momo's wandering eyes and smiled suggestively. Mina snakes her hands to circle Momo's neck, playing with the short black strands on her nape. "Probably Sana-unnie? You'll never know. But maybe they're right. You should try to use it once. Can't be too careful now, ne?"

The alpha growled. She put the box on the rack near the door, gripping Mina's waist and twists their body to trap the younger to the door. Without wasting any more time, Momo dove to Mina's lips, devouring her roughly. Mina accepts the ministration without any objection, moaning slightly when she feels Momo groping her breast through the plaid shirt she wears.

Momo bites Mina's lower lips before she broke their kiss. "Remind me later."

Mina nodded and Momo kisses her again. Tongues dancing with each other, Mina swiftly hooked her leg to Momo's waist, pulling her closer. She's wearing a skirt so the moment she did that, she could feel Momo's bulge under the alpha's shorts coming in contact with her dampening underwear.

Momo sighs into the kiss and she gripped Mina's thighs, nails biting at sensitive skin and Mina understands. Mina hooked her other leg to Momo's waist, arms draped around Momo's back for support as the alpha carries her to the bed, still with their lips locking.

Even after years of living together, Mina still barely accepting the fact that Momo's strong enough not to drop her. The alpha is not even one centimeter taller than her and she believes their gym routine is mostly similar, but Mina wouldn't complain the show of strength because she could feel Momo's abs and biceps contracting to hold her steady.

Momo dropped her to the bed, falling with her as she moves her lips to her neck, fervently giving open-mouthed kisses to the writhing omega. Momo paused at the fading bitemark at the side of Mina's neck, somehow feeling disappointed at the prospect that her mark will vanish soon. However, she knows that reclaiming Mina will end in her omega having to cover her neck whenever they're out. And with the upcoming comeback, manager-unnie will certainly berate her for that.

So Momo chooses to sate herself with sucking on the same spot until she left a bruise. Her fingers deftly unbutton Mina's plaid shirt, revealing more skin for her to give attention for. But before she could latch herself to Mina's inviting breasts, the omega pushed her away.

Momo cried out at the lost of contact, hand already reaching for Mina but the omega only shot her a warning look.

"Mitang, what are you doing?"

"Sit."

"But–"

"Sit."

Momo shuts her mouth. She watches sadly as Mina stepped down from the bed, drawing a condom from its box and threw the plastic package to Momo. Momo caught the item easily, confusion clear on her face as Mina gestures her to keep the condom. Momo nods, following her omega's order dutifully and she holds the plastic inside her balled hand.

Mina then smiled, satisfied at Momo's obedience... and took her shirt off while biting her lips seductively.

Momo went slack jawed.

Mina slowly walks toward the gaping alpha, swaying her hips as she swiftly unzipped her skirt off. She purposefully bends her body and slides her hand down her legs, noticing Momo ravishing her with her eyes.

Mina unhooked her bra next, letting the fabric hangs on her shoulder for a while as she tugged the waistband of her panties. She rolled the ruined clothing down her legs, showing Momo a string of viscous liquid dripping from her core.

"Oh god, Mitang," Momo let out a strangled gasp. Her shaft is throbbing painfully against the confinement of her pants. She wanted to unzip her denim shorts so that her friend down there could breathe, but Mina glared at her and she stopped.

Momo bites her lower lip. Desperation evident in her voice as she pants to the omega.

"Mitang, please."

"Quiet."

Mina's voice is downright sinful yet commanding, sending shivers up and down Momo's spines. Her eyes flickered red, and Mina smirked evilly at the sight of her alpha battling with her own desires. She shrugged her bra off, now completely naked to Momo's eyes. Mina smirked.

"Strip."

Momo's movement was as quick as lightning when she ripped her clothing off. Both of them are naked now. Mina lets her eyes drifted to Momo's shaft, pleased to see that her alpha is fully erect. She chuckled lightly and Momo almost jumps her omega when Mina speaks again.

"Sit."

"Mitang!" Momo snarled. Her inner alpha is starting to get tired with waiting and threatening to break free from her cage, to take Mina _now_ and fuck her until she's merely a moaning mess.

But Mina raised her eyebrow, and Momo found herself sitting down angrily. She knows that her omega is playing with her to test her self-control, but she doesn't want to hurt Mina in any way so she followed her every order. Mina smiled at her agitated alpha and strode closer. Momo grits her teeth at her omega's teasing smirk.

"Are you done–"

Her sentence got cut off as Mina sat on her lap, pressing their sex together and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She bucked her hips up, trying to achieve as much friction as she could get. Even when she hasn't buried herself into Mina, the pressure of their rubbing cores is enough to draw long moans from the both of them.

Momo refocused her attention when Mina shakingly took the condom from her balled fist, ripping the package open and swiftly covers Momo's hardened rod with the elastic protection. Mina smirked at her again when she hauls herself up, positioning the head of Momo's shaft right below her opening.

Momo felt anxiety bubbling under her skin at Mina's smirk.

"M-Mitang–"

"Momoring..." Mina breathes out. One of her hands is gripping Momo's shaft while the other one is clawing the alpha's shoulder. "Don't you dare rutting against me."

"Wha–"

And Mina impaled herself.

Momo howled at the feeling of the tight walls enveloping her length abruptly. Red flared in her eyes for a moment as she nearly went straight to rut, but she wills herself to calm down and her eyes returned to its usual black. Her hands instinctively flew to grip Mina's hip, steadying the omega perched on her lap.

Mina, on the other side, let out a loud moan when Momo finally filled her. After a few months of vacancy, her inner muscle is once more stretched forcefully to accomodates the alpha's girth. There's a sharp pain following Momo's sudden insertion, but the pleasure overshadowed the pain and Mina pants as she tried to get used to the feeling of her alpha inside her.

"M-Momoring... you're, ah– bigger than... what I remember," Mina whispers with a wispy moan at the end of her sentence.

Momo growled, not trusting herself enough to be able to form coherent speech. She steals a glance at her omega, eyes pleading but Mina simply chuckled. Once she's comfortable enough with Momo's length, Mina leaned down to place a brief peck on Momo's lips.

"Don't touch me, don't move a muscle, and you're only allowed to cum when I say so."

"M– Mitang–"

Mina squeezes her muscles on the alpha's shaft it made Momo took a sharp breath.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Momo nodded hastily. Mina smiled, her hands sliding down to graze Momo's chest.

"Good girl."

The omega proceeds to lift her hips slightly before lowering down, gasping at the stimulation on her nerve endings. Mina hummed in satisfaction as she gyrates her hips on Momo's lap, bouncing up and down on the alpha's hard member and letting out delighted gasps in every few strokes. She set an agonizingly slow pace, opting to went for the depth instead of speed.

"Ahh... ungh, yess... Momo– ahh.."

Her pace gradually getting faster, though, as she feels her orgasm growing closer. Mina takes a look at her alpha, smirking when she saw the frustration on Momo's feature. Her eyebrows are knitted together in concentration, eyes closed tight and her jaw is clenched hard to the point that Mina could see her neck muscles contracting. Momo's hand is gripping the bedsheet until her knuckles turned white. The prominent abs on her stomach is painfully tense, restraining herself from shooting her load into the condom.

Seeing her alpha's sorry state gives a wicked satisfaction to Mina, and she lifts her hips until only the tip of Momo's shaft still inside her, dropping herself back at the awaiting hardness. The sensation of Momo's member plunging deep into her threw her over the edge.

Mina screamed breathlessly as she gushes all over Momo, thick liquid flowing freely into the mattress below them. She doesn't stop there, continuing her movement despite having an orgasm mere moments ago. She knows Momo is obeying her order perfectly, apparent from her still rock-hard shaft.

Between her erratic movement, Mina raised her trembling hands to cup Momo's jaw. The alpha immediately looks up to her with the beginning of tears formed in her eyes.

"M-Mitang.. Mitang– please," Momo sobs. Mina ignores the alpha's pleading tone to kiss her roughly, teeth scraping against Momo's lips. Momo reciprocates the kiss, but once she moved her tongue to swipe at Mina's, the omega pulled back.

"Mitang–"

Mina digs her nails on Momo's shoulder. "I said not to move a muscle."

Momo cried out, shutting her eyes to prevent herself from crying literally.

"W-why are you... ngh!" Momo bit her lower lips when Mina clamps down, arms shaking in an effort to support herself. "Mitang– Mitang please– agh– let me– mmh!"

"I want to remind you..." Mina pants, slowing her movement to torture Momo further. She breathes to Momo's gasping mouth, staring straight at the alpha's dazed teary eyes. "That you're mine."

"M-Mitang–"

"You understand?" Mina slides down, biting hard at Momo's collarbone. "You're _mine_."

"Yes– yes– Mina please–"

"Who are you?"

Momo is already sobbing by now, her whole body tensed to keep herself from cumming. "Yours– Mina I'm yours."

"My, aren't you're such a good alpha," Mina smiled in satisfaction. She pushed herself off Momo, earning her a miserable wail from the older Japanese. Much to Momo's surprise, though, Mina removed the condom wrapped around Momo's shaft. She kissed Momo deeply, entangling her fingers within Momo's black hair.

"You deserve a reward, ne?" Mina giggled at Momo's furious nodding. "Then take me."

Mina saw the flash of blood red as Momo pulled her roughly, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The alpha hesitates no more when she threw Mina to the bed, hovering over her with her long black hair curtaining her face. The light hitting her hair made a shadow upon her darkened expression.

"You took it off," Momo snarled. "Why?"

Mina smirked. "I can't feel you."

Momo growled. She dove once to bite Mina's stiff nipple, eliciting a strangled moan from the omega beneath. Momo still has her lips pulled back in a snarl as she looks straight at Mina. "Get on your arms and knees."

This time, Mina obeys. She twisted her body, propping herself on her arms and her knees, just as Momo requested. A strong arm snakes around her waist, keeping her steady as Momo leaned on her back, sharp teeth grazing Mina's nape. "Don't expect me to go slow."

Momo wasn't going to let Mina answer her as she entered the omega's core roughly. Mina cried out, surprised and pleasured by Momo's unannounced intrusion. She could only moan, reveling in the alpha's erratic movement that sent her reeling. Mina pants and gasp, willing her arms to keep her steady under Momo's ruthless pounding.

"M-Momoring I– I'm com– aahh!!!" Mina yelled when Momo repeatedly brushing against her g-spot, once more seeing stars at the back of her eyes. But Momo didn't take a second to rest as her nails dug into Mina's waist to prevents her from collapsing to the mattress.

"I'm not done," Momo bellowed, her free hand flew to grip the headboard. She rams into Mina with abandon, savoring Mina's broken sobs whenever she drives home. Her hips moved frantically, the power behind every thrust made the bed creaking and the headboard hitting the wall.

Momo snarled when her motion made her own hand trapped between the headboard and the wall. She let her grip go, falling together with Mina whose arms already gave up since long, relying only on Momo's assistance to keep herself up. The omega has her cheek planted to the pillows, jaw hanging open with a trail of saliva on the corner of her mouth.

"Ah–! Momo– Momo–ngghh! Momo! Ahhh!! Yes– mmh! Ah– Momo!"

Everything Mina said past that point was unintelligible sex babble, desperate pleas mixed with moans and whimpers. She was beyond words, Momo mercilessly slamming her member into the omega's velvety walls. Mina faintly hears Momo's animalistic growl laced with frenzied gasps.

"I'm close–" Momo bit her shoulder, and Mina could only nod as she's unable to do more.

Mina felt Momo pinched her clit and she came undone, screaming into the pillow at her explosive orgasm. Momo scrambled to hold Mina tighter, go deeper, thrust faster until she finally reaches her peak. She was hunched over Mina's back, burying her face to Mina's brown hair in a drawn-out moan as her hips jerks violently, emptying herself into Mina's welcoming cavern.

When both stilled, Momo rolled her body so they fall on their sides. Momo gasps, inhaling as much oxygen as her body demands. She pulled out, and a trickle of thick white liquid leaked out of Mina into the mattress. Mina whined, her omega instinct kicked in and made her squeezes her legs together.

Momo notices this and she chuckled, wrapping her arm around the omega's slender waist. She pulled Mina flush against her front, peppering kisses across Mina's bruised shoulder. Mina relaxed into Momo's embrace, closing her eyes as she regulates her breathing. She basks under Momo's soft rubbing on her belly and the soft kisses on her back.

"You surprised me," Momo's calm voice pulled Mina back from her sleepiness. She hummed, intertwining her fingers with Momo's longer ones. "You're... unusually feisty."

Mina stiffened. "I'm sorry..."

"No. I understand," Momo murmured. "It's okay."

"Y-you're not mad?"

Momo shook her head. Mina sighed in relief. Momo is still rubbing her belly, calming her nerves. "I could never, Mitang. I love you."

Mina turned her body so she is now facing Momo. The alpha is smiling warmly at her, eyes shining with adoration to the omega. Mina returned Momo's smile and she goes in for a kiss. It's a slow, passionate kiss filled with emotion. Momo pulled back first, hasn't fully recovered her breath but she put her forehead against Mina's, looking at her omega lovingly.

Mina suddenly giggled. Remembering something.

"Don't tell Tzuyu."

Momo smiled and she closes her eyes.

"Never."

###

Nayeon was appalled. She is currently sitting at the couch to watch the reruns of her favorite drama, and the person she's been avoiding furiously for the past two months or so is sitting on the couch beside hers, tough brown eyes boring on her. She wanted to throw the remote to the offending person, but Jihyo will scold again her for destroying the furniture.

So she meets Jeongyeon's stare, glaring at the younger alpha with the scariest glare she could muster.

Jeongyeon grins.

Nayeon wants to kill someone.

"So you finally relented," Jeongyeon commented. She rouses from her position to sit down right beside Nayeon.

The oldest omega scoffed and stood up. She was about to saunter away but Jeongyeon caught her wrist. Nayeon has never regretted her status as an omega until now because she knows she can't overpower Jeongyeon's alpha hold.

"Nabongs, please. I want to talk."

Nayeon sighed. She sits back down, noticing Jeongyeon's happy shriek. She opts to stay silent, listening to Jeongyeon's rambling.

"Okay first of all," Jeongyeon cleared her throat. "Nabongs, I want to apologize to you. I'm not... I'm not a good alpha. I'm still unable to answer your question from such a long time ago. I know, I'm not really a decisive person. I prefer to follow the flow, you know? Ahaha, I mean, that's the reason Jihyo was appointed as leader, ne? TWICE got two useless alphas, after all."

Jeongyeon hung her head low. She's been grasping Nayeon's hand for a while and she's afraid the older girl will feel her nervousness by the amount of sweat in her palm. "I– I just want to reason with you. Why I postponed my answer. I love you, Nayeon. You're my best friend ever and this feeling toward you could never be less than love. But Jihyo's my best friend too. We've been together for so long and I love you both _equally_. That's why I could never choose. At least, not now."

The alpha swallowed the lump in her throat at the omega's silent treatment. "I don't want any of us to regret this decision. I want us to grow together, to be an adult together so we can really choose what's best for us. We have a long way to go, Nayeon. And I really.. really want to walk the road with the both of you."

Jeongyeon braces herself and lifts her head, steeling herself to meet the omega's reaction. "So I want to apologize for everything and I hope you'll– Nayeon? W-why are you crying?"

She didn't expect the omega to be bawling her eyes silently, At Jeongyeon's question, Nayeon immediately throws her arm around the alpha's neck. Jeongyeon squeaked in surprise but she's fast enough to be able to steady herself and the older omega.

"N-Nabongs? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry!!" Nayeon cried into Jeongyeon's shoulder, further increasing the alpha's confusion. "I– I should have been the one apologizing.. sobs... because I ignored you for so long and– and... huaaaa..."

Jeongyeon is beyond confused by now, but she decided against asking Nayeon and chooses to pat her back instead. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Jeongyeon calming Nayeon while the omega is wailing in her arms. After her crying wanes, Nayeon pulled back from Jeongyeon's embrace, rubbing her ruined face.

"Uhh, tissue?" the alpha awkwardly offers.

Nayeon nodded. "Thanks."

Jeongyeon fell silent, letting the older omega to wipe her tears. Once she feels that she's clean enough, Nayeon took a deep breath and faces the confused alpha. She smiled apologetically which Jeongyeon reciprocate in joy.

"Jeong.. to be honest.. I- I was never mad at you," Nayeon starts slowly.

Jeongyeon blinked. "Heh?"

"Yeah.. I... I mean," Nayeon stuttered, clearly avoiding Jeongyeon's questioning gaze. "I was... I don't know. Somehow I felt really disappointed when you didn't answer right away, that day. But I then I realized that.. it was never that easy to choose. You were right, Jeong. But I... I was too scared that you hate me and... and...–"

"What are you talking about?" Jeongyeon asked incredulously. She took Nayeon's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "I could never hate you. Like I said earlier. You're my _best_ best friend ever, Nabongs. I thought you were mad at me because you.. you ignored me for the past two months."

"N-No.. I..." Nayeon sniffled.  "I thought _you_ were the one angry at me."

They both share a look, and once they realized what kinda mess they're involving themselves with, they burst out in laughter. Jeongyeon hollered, holding her stomach as if to contain her laugh. Nayeon giggled, cheeks turned crimson as they laugh at their own stupidity.

"Ahahahah... we're really a mess, aren't we?" Jeongyeon chuckled, wiping the lone tear escaping her eye because of how hard she was laughing. Nayeon only nodded at the alpha, smiling giddily.

"Soo..." Jeongyeon coughed, grinning at Nayeon. "We're good?"

Nayeon grinned back. "Damn right girl, we're as fine as an old wine."

"Thank god," Jeongyeon giggled. "That means I'm still the top candidate for your heat, eh?"

"Yah! Pervert!" the omega blushed hard, slapping the alpha on her arm. She stood up hastily and left the room without a second glance. "That's it! We're through, Jeong!"

"Ehhh.... but we just barely made up..." Jeongyeon wailed, following Nayeon's footsteps. An idea popped in her mind, and Jeongyeon yelled at Nayeon mischievously. "Or, you know, maybe we should make out instead!"

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

###

The harsh sun of summer made Sana squints, struggling to keep her eyes open under the strong light. Beside her, her manager-unnie is sighing heavily. Sana shot her an apologetic look and her manager rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Sana, what do you achieve by walking around in this scorching heat?" the older omega asked, already feeling exhaustion weighing her steps. "Wasn't today supposed to be a day-off for you?"

"It _is_ a day-off, unnie. It's a holiday for the full week, even! But I don't really want to go back to Japan so I'm staying," Sana confessed.

"Ah, I see. You're staying the dorm alone, now?"

"Nope. Chewy doesn't go home either. Chaeng also still have one solo photoshoot so she's staying until tomorrow morning. And Dubu said she's going back to the dorm today because she left something," Sana explains cheerfully.

"What about the other?"

"Jeongyeon-unnie was sick. She caught a cold if I'm not mistaken. Went home because of that. Nayeon-unnie and Jihyo went with her. Don't know why. Moguri and Mitang went to Japan to tell their parents that they're already mated. God, those two idiots. I just hope that the Myouis won't hunt Momo down for the rest of her life."

Her manager nodded at her explanation. She was not present for the past few weeks because of a personal matter so she's not really updated about the members' whereabouts. She takes a look at the jolly omega before her, noticing the slightly off scent emanating from her.

"Hey, Sana?"

The young girl hummed before turning her attention from the clothes displayed at the storefront. "Yes, unnie?"

"Do you keep track of your heat schedule?"

Sana pouts. "Of course! Who do you think I am?!"

' _You're Minatozaki Sana and I'm seriously doubting you_ ,' manager-unnie grimaced. "No, it's just... you smelled strange today."

"Hmmm..." Sana ponders. "But my heat usually starts about one and a half month after Jihyo. So... hmmm, well, it's around this week and–"

"AROUND THIS WEEK?!"

Hearing Sana's words, manager-unnie quickly ushered the younger omega to the nearest restroom. She whipped her head here and there, looking for any people noticing them and exhaled in relief when no one seems to acknowledge their presence. She turned her attention, finding a sulking omega in front of her.

"Issh! Unnie! It's okay!" Sana shushed her manager noisily. "It won't be today, I promise!"

"But it's still dangerous for you to walk around when you're nearing your heat, you fool!" manager-unnie chopped Sana's forehead hard. "You're a celebrity! A lot of people wants you! And not only because of your scent but because of your looks as well!"

Sana rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, unnie. It's not like I'm going to get my heat like, right now. I'm still capable of shopping for now, going home later, and then I'll have a nice heat session with myself. Okay?"

"That's not okay, Sana," manager-unnie deadpanned. She took out her phone from her purse. "What if we run into an unmated alpha? That could trigger your heat early on! I’m calling the van to fetch us now.”

Sana wailed. “UNNIE!!”

The manager glared, unwavering even with the omega’s infamous aegyo. “No. You’re not allowed to say no, young woman. You wait here silently until the van is ready.”

The younger omega sulks, sitting down on the sink with her arms crossed. She’s angry, understandable. She was left behind at the dorm, her only group-mate staying with her refused her invitation to go out, and now her manager is forcing her to go home.

It’s not like she doesn’t realize the danger of strolling around the mall around her heat schedule, but she’s bored to her wit's end and she doesn’t want to rot inside the dorm as Tzuyu did. Sana played with her finger, only grumbling when her manager told her that the van is ready and they’re going home.

She keeps her gaze low, unaware of the people walking around her until she collided into somebody. Sana immediately lifts her head to apologize–

"Ah, sorry. I wasn’t looking. You okay, unnie?"

 –a teenage girl is standing before her, probably around 16 or 17 years old. She's a head shorter than Sana, and she certainly looks like a regular high schooler. But there's no mistaking the scent–

"I- I'm okay."

"Oh, good. Well, then, bye. Be careful, unnie."

–of an alpha.

Sana chokes.

"Fuck, Sana!"

###

To say that the journey home is excruciating is truly an understatement. For an omega to get her heat triggered by an alpha is quite rare, but Sana is –unfortunately– one of those people actually in risk of undergoing the event. And to think that she just boast to her manager that she's going to be just fine.

If she's not struggling to contain her heat, Sana would have mourn about her broken pride.

Manager-unnie had held her tightly, letting her mated-omega scent loose as she tried to haul Sana into the van. Their driver is a male beta, who is also shocked by Sana's sudden heat. Thankfully, he is already used to the omega emergency situation so he asked nothing and immediately sped back to the dorm.

"U-unnie–" Sana breathes out, hands clutching her manager's shirt. "U-unnie it's hurt–"

"I know, Sana-ah. I know. Calm down, we'll reach the dorm fast," manager-unnie cooed, rubbing the omega's back in a circling motion. Her action does little to soothe the writhing omega, but at least it works.

"Joon, can't you be faster?" she addressed the driver.

He gulped, shaking his head rapidly. "I'm sorry, ma'am. There is a lot of police patrolling around this road, we might be caught for speeding."

The manager clicked her tongue, arms tightening itself around the now crying omega. "You can– you can open the window for a bit if you want, Joon."

"No, it's alright ma'am," their driver wheezes. His breathing has been cut short ever since Sana stepped into the van. "If I open the window, who knows what kind of person Sana-sshi's scent will attract. It's best this way."

"Thank you, Joon."

"Yes, ma'am."

The trip back home feels like forever for Sana, her body pulsing with want and pain courtesy of her heat. She's already gnawing on the van's seat to alleviate her discomfort when Joon announced that they've arrived. Manager-unnie sighed in relief at the sight of the dorm's front door.

"Wait, isn't that Dahyun?"

Sana lifts her head at the mention of her younger member. Through her blurry eyes, Sana manages to recognize the small beta's figure and she whined in joy.

Meanwhile, Dahyun herself was just sitting on her dorm's stairs, playing with her phone idly. She had knocked and rung the alarm for god knows how many times, but no one bothered to answer her. The young beta grumbled. She was supposed to be at her family home for the holiday, but she just had to forget and left behind a song project she has to finish before the weekend.

So here she is, squatting in front of her own dorm door waiting for any kind soul to open it for her. She knows Tzuyu is inside, but the beta maknae is practically deaf when she's focusing on something, so she has no doubt that Tzuyu genuinely hasn't heard her coming. The other member left at the dorm is Sana, and Sana is shopping with one of her managers so it's impossible for the older to welcome her.

A rumble of a car machine made Dahyun turned her attention. She was surprised to see their van approaching her, but that means Sana's home and she could finally get inside. She cheered when the van stopped in front of her, opening the door happily only for a girl to sag into her arms.

"W-wha– Sana-unnie?" Dahyun was puzzled at first, but the sharply familiar strawberry scent attacked her nostrils and she found herself panicking. "Oh my god you're in heat!!!"

"Dahyunnieee..." Sana whined, hands already playing with the collar of Dahyun's shirt. "Mhhm.. you smell so good..."

"I'm a beta I don't have a scent–" Dahyun groaned. She supported Sana up with her arms, sending death glare to the manager-unnie currently unlocking the door. "Unnie! Care to explain?"

"She was stubborn and an alpha accidentally triggered her heat," manager-unnie clicked her tongue annoyedly. She helped Dahyun to drag Sana inside, throwing her to the couch and leaving the omega to her own device. She then pulled Dahyun to the side, away from Sana's desperate calls.

"Dahyun, can I trust Sana to you?"

The beta's eyes widened. "Ha? Me? No way! Can't you take care of her?"

The manager shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Dahyunnie! I have a meeting with the directors of your next comeback MV in thirty. I can't possibly help her in any way."

Dahyun felt her throat coiling uncomfortably. "B-But... Sana-unnie is–"

"It's okay, I trust you," the older omega smiled, patting Dahyun's shoulders affectionately. "You girls know each other most than any other people. Just do whatever you think is best for her. I'll see you later, Dahyunnie!"

Dahyun can only blink in confusion when her manager disappeared into the van, driving off to the horizon. She was silent for a while, contemplating her situation when a raunchy moan echoed from behind her. The young beta offered a prayer before she turned to her elder.

Her poor heart nearly stops once her eyes caught sight of Sana. The omega is sprawled on the couch, legs wide open as she touches herself through the fabric of her panties. Sana is wearing a skirt today so it's pretty easy for her to immediately pleasure herself. Dahyun gulped, bracing herself for whatever comes and walks toward Sana.

"Unnie?"

Sana's half-lidded eyes snapped open at Dahyun's voice. She lets out some strangled gasp, arms flailing to try to catch the beta. "Dahyunnieee... anh– I need you, Dahyunnie..."

Dahyun ignores Sana's calls and decided to take Sana to her room. "Come on, unnie. Let's go to your room. I'll try to find your suppressants after you're safe."

The beta pulled Sana's arm, trying to force her to stand up. But the omega didn't relent, and instead of following Dahyun's lead, she grasps the beta hard until she falls on the couch. Sana quickly straddled Dahyun's lap, grinding herself against the beta's thigh.

"U-Unnie!!" Dahyun exclaimed in shock. She tried to push Sana away, but the harder she push, the harder Sana grinds on her thigh, dampening the fabric of her pants.

"Ngghh... Dahyunniee..." Sana answers with broken moans and heated gasps. Her hands clutches Dahyun's sleeves to steady herself as she grinds down on the beta's lap.

' _Oh god, why is this happening to me?_ ' Dahyun despaired her fate, once more questioning her decision to join TWICE, or even joined the idol market in general, and she starts to consider to actually asking the owner of the company to give her a chance to debut as a soloist when she realized that she _has_ to do something.

Whatever that something is, the goal is that she has to stop Sana.

But the beta's mind is going haywire by the intense scent Sana emanates. Betas are never the most durable people when it comes to the overwhelming scents of alphas and omegas, and Dahyun didn't beg to differ.

She needs help. Fast.

Luckily, she remembers that there's another person currently occupying the dorm. So she took a deep breath, mustering her whole power to her throat in a hope that her vocal will rival Jihyo's loud voice, and screams.

"CHOU TZUYUUUUU!!!!"

###

"TZUYU! CHOU TZUYU I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Oh my god why!"

Tzuyu slammed her book on her bed, anger rising as she heard Dahyun's panicked call. She doesn't keep track of how many people having the nerve to disturb her me-time, but she knows it will take more than just one 500-page book to write it down. Ever since she joined TWICE, there's always someone who destroys her alone time, no matter what, no matter when.

She thought today will be different because she's the only person left at the dorm. Turns out, she'll never have her well-deserved day-off. JYP should have paid her more as a reward of her patience. Grumbling, the youngest beta of the group drags herself down from her bed, following Dahyun's faint screams to the living room. She doesn't even remember the fact that Dahyun wasn't supposed to be here as she angrily stomps down the corridors. She scratches her arm, oblivious of what will greet her there.

"Can't you people just _please_ let me read in pea–" Tzuyu stopped in her track, jaw dropped to the floor. "Holy moly guacamole Dahyun-unnie."

Dahyun whipped her head so fast Tzuyu feared she will get a whiplash. But it's actually expected, considering the panting omega grinding herself against the older beta's thigh. Tzuyu was about to freak out when Sana looks up at her, eyes half-open and mouth hanging in silent moans.

"Ngh... Tzuyu..." Sana bit her lip as Dahyun's thigh pressed her core hard. "Dubu– ahh... you feel so good, Dubu-yah..."

"TZUYU!"

Dahyun's loud call snapped the younger beta out of her stunned state. She's now glaring at Tzuyu, arms stretched out in an attempt to stop Sana from kissing the hell out of her.

"Help me!" Dahyun wailed.

"Me?" Tzuyu flailed her arms in panic. "What should I do?! What can I do?!"

"I don't know! Call the alphas!" Dahyun shook her head rapidly. Her frantic movement made her whole body moves and Sana jerked her hips at the vibration. The omega gripped Dahyun's coat tightly to steady herself.

"In case you forget, unnie," Tzuyu wiggled her index finger. She's unaware of Sana's eyes drifting to her hand and the omega whimpers. "Jeongyeon-unnie's sick and she's at her family home, while Momo-unnie's currently in Japan."

"Shit!" the older beta snarled. She scanned the writhing omega on top of her, knowing it's useless to resist and she clicked her tongue. She's got an idea but she's not going to do this alone. "Chewy, pull her up."

"Ha?" Tzuyu blinked in confusion. "Pull her where?"

"Up! So she stands! Come on, I can't do it when she's grinding to my thigh!"

Tzuyu obliged. She walks behind Sana, wrapping her arms around the smaller omega's waist and hoisted her up. Sana whined in protest because of the missing friction on her nether area. Her knees buckled weakly courtesy of her heat and Tzuyu has to support her whole body weight unless she wants the omega to crumble to the floor.

Dahyun took her time to follow. By then, Sana already has her arm looped around Tzuyu's neck, twisting her own head backward as she either trying to steady herself or trying to tug the younger beta to kiss her. The omega's rubbing her rear side to the beta's crotch, drawing low grunts from Tzuyu.

Even if she only wants to help, Tzuyu can't deny that Sana looks really hot rolling her hips against her, panting and moaning and so so _ready_. And by god, Tzuyu is starting to feel her own desire growing.

Tzuyu almost went into a trance when Dahyun gripped her shirt, pulling her flush against Sana's backside. The older beta is standing in front of Sana, and her action made the omega's body sandwiched between the two betas.

Tzuyu shrieked. "Unnie what are you doing!"

"We're helping her to get off," Dahyun glared when Tzuyu opened her mouth. "And don't protest! This is the only way we'll be able to calm her down!"

"At the living room? Have you lost your mind?!" Tzuyu hissed lowly. Her hot breath fanned Sana's ear and her moans increase in volume.

"T-Tzuyu-ah..." Sana keens against Tzuyu's cheek, close enough to her lips that they would kiss if only Tzuyu moved her head slightly towards Sana. Her free hand found purchase in gripping Dahyun's shirt, pulling her even closer to her front. "Dahyun-ah... please.."

"Hold on, unnie," Dahyun growled and that seems to do the trick. Sana went silent for a while save for her heavy breathing. Dahyun turned at Tzuyu. "This is the only room wide enough for us not to choke on her scent. It's either we do it here or we take her to her room and killing our olfactory nerves in the process."

"Okay," Tzuyu breathes out. "Okay, what should I do?"

Dahyun put her hands on the back of Tzuyu's and Sana's head and crashed their lips together. Tzuyu was surprised, but when Sana moans in delight, she grew bold and deepens the kiss. Tzuyu bites lightly on Sana's lower lip, asking for an access which Sana happily gives.

Meanwhile, Dahyun's sliding her lips along Sana's neck, sucking on the skin hard until she leaves a mark. She alternates between kisses and bites, licking the marks she left to soothe the slight pain. Dahyun smirked when she found a particular spot just under Sana's ear that made her moaned loudly into Tzuyu's mouth.

"Chewy," Dahyun murmured against Sana's ear, tongue swiping on the omega's earlobe. Tzuyu rips her mouth from Sana's searching lips, letting the omega kissing her jaw instead. Dahyun sighed. "Touch her down there. Your fingers are longer. I'll take care of the other."

Tzuyu nods. Her arms that are wrapped around Sana's waist slowly unwinds. One of her arms still securing the omega's body while her other hand glides down toward Sana's center. Tzuyu slipped her hand through the waistband of Sana's skirt, unbothered to take it off.

Sana shivered because Tzuyu's fingers are setting her aflame with each touch, but not enough as she hasn't even come close to her core. A squeeze on her breast made Sana keens, eyes fluttered open to meet Dahyun's dark brown orbs staring at her. Dahyun smirked, nipping at the skin uncovered by her bra.

When did Dahyun unbutton her shirt is lost in Sana's mind. She only focused on the younger beta fondling her breasts while occasionally leaving wet kisses on her chest. Sana let out a strangled moan when Dahyun pinched her nipples through her bra.

"Ah– ah, Dahyun! Mmh!"

Dahyun kisses Sana hard, swallowing her moans as she continues playing with the omega's breasts. Dahyun pulled back first, just in time to watch Sana's face contorting in pleasure when Tzuyu finally put her fingers on her slit. She has her eyebrows knitted blissfully, mouth open in a silent moan.

"Chewy– ngh, more– Tzuyu.. ahhh!" Sana whines. She gripped Dahyun's shirt tight so she's able to steady herself when Tzuyu rubbed her clit. Sana felt her knees getting weaker along the passing time. Thankfully, Tzuyu's strong enough to keep her from falling with only one arm circling her waist.

Tzuyu groaned at the feeling of the hot slit under her fingers. She nipped Sana's shoulder voraciously, leaving a trail of saliva and bite marks along the fine skin. The young beta rubbed Sana through the dampened fabric of her underwear, enjoying the way Sana squirmed at her touch.

She went on for quite some time. When she notices Sana's getting impatient, she slipped her hand into the omega's panties straight to her core. Sana jerked at the sensation and she moaned, fingers curled on Dahyun's clothed back. Tzuyu runs her finger on Sana's lower lips for a while, coating herself with the omega's wetness and spreading her open at times.

Tzuyu steals a look at Dahyun. The older beta is still delightfully nipping Sana's breasts. Dahyun seems to notice Tzuyu's hesitation and she smirks.

"Don't back out now Chewy," she teases. "We've come this far."

Tzuyu smirks back. She kisses Sana's cheek once to warn her before she inserts her finger to Sana's opening. The omega is so wet to the point that Tzuyu has zero to none resistance when she sticks her finger inside. But the sensation is still there, and Tzuyu watches Sana goes slack, head dropped back to the taller beta's shoulder.

"Ahhh... Tzuyu..." Sana moans in ecstasy, already moving her hips to get the much-needed friction. Dahyun growled at this, fingers swiftly unhooked Sana's bra and quickly latches herself to the omega's nipple.

"Tzuyu, move," at Dahyun's order, Tzuyu pumps her finger slowly. It is clear that Sana needs more than just that so she adds another finger. Dahyun has also moved to knead Sana's breasts while nibbling at the omega's collarbone.

"Ah– ah, more– nggh! Faster! Tzuyu faster!" Sana cried out, desperate to get a release. She shrieked when Tzuyu increases her pace, going faster and deeper into her tight walls. Tzuyu growled at the feeling of Sana's walls clamping her fingers.

The younger beta lifts her head when she heard Sana's moans getting muffled. She found Dahyun making out with the omega, lips upturned in a smirk and Tzuyu suddenly felt hotter. Her eyes drifted to Dahyun's hand, both pinching Sana's nipples hard it must have hurt.

But Sana doesn't care. She's overwhelmed, feeling pleasure all over her body as the younger betas all stimulating her erogenous zones. The pit of her stomach coiled the longer Tzuyu pumps into her and the harder Dahyun fondles her chest. Sana was almost lost in heat haze when Dahyun pulled her face down, whispering hotly against her lips.

"Come for us, Sana-unnie."

Sana screamed into Dahyun's mouth the moment Tzuyu buried inside her up to her knuckles, fingers curling so her nails lightly scratching the roof of her inner muscles, driving her to her climax. Her body is vibrating intensely, unravels under the betas' skillful fingers and her hands found purchase between Dahyun's brown locks. She faintly acknowledges Tzuyu's light kisses on her nape but she couldn't be even more careless.

Dahyun released Sana's lips with a loud pop. She licks her lips, noticing Sana's weakened state and Tzuyu's darkened eyes. "Tzu, bring her to her room."

"Alone?" Tzuyu lifts her eyebrow.

Dahyun peels herself off Sana's front, letting the omega goes completely slack against Tzuyu's larger frame. "Just do it. I'll call Chaeng to ask for some suppressants."

"Ah, okay," Tzuyu nods. She hauls Sana up in bridal style pretty easily.

"T-thanks..." astonishingly, considering her current state, Sana manages to croak out her voice. "Thanks... Dubu. Chewy."

After the two girls left her alone, Dahyun slumped into the couch, shakingly taking out her phone from her purse. She's feeling incredibly hot and she's sure she's soaked, probably with her underwear already ruined by now. Still, she feels a bit thankful that she let Tzuyu handle Sana's nether regions so she has her fingers clean. Dahyun fumbled with her phone for a while until she succeeded in making a call.

_"Heeeyyy!! Dahyun-unnie, what's up?"_

"Hello, Chaenggie," Dahyun cleared her throat, willing herself not to breathe heavily into the phone. "Where are you?"

_"Still at the photoshoot. Was about to go home, I'm waiting for Manager-unnie to pick me up. Wait, where are_ you _?"_

"I'm at the dorm."

_"Aren't you're supposed to have a vacation?"_

"I'll explain later. Can you do me a favor, Chaenggie?"

_"What is it?"_

"Okay, so," Dahyun's sentence got cut off by Tzuyu flopping beside her. The younger beta has her arms draped on top of Dahyun's waist with her eyes closed.

"Unniee," Tzuyu wailed. "My arms are so fucking tired."

Dahyun covered her phone before she kisses Tzuyu's forehead. "I know. Me too. Wait a minute I'm making a call."

The older beta turned to her phone. "Yeah, hey, Chae you still there?"

_"Yup! Still waiting for your request!"_

"So... I need you to stop by the pharmacy. Buy us some suppressants."

_"Ha? Suppressants for w–"_ a pause. _"Sana-unnie?"_

"Yeah, she is."

_"And?"_ Dahyun could imagine the way Chaeyoung wiggles her eyebrows. _"She's bothering you now? I told ya, you should just follow my sugges–"_

"Been there. Done that."

_"WOAH!"_

"Tzuyu helped too."

_"HOLY SHI– You girls got into the action while I'm not there? Unacceptable!"_

Dahyun grits her teeth. "Look, just hurry back, will you? We have approximately half an hour until her next heat wave. Just buy us some suppressants so we'll have a nice day-off for once."

_"I'm coming home fast! See you in twenty!"_

"Don't forget the suppressants!"

_"Hell no!"_ Chaeyoung's cackling maniacally and Dahyun felt shivers down her spines. _"I'm coming home for round two! Prepare yourself, Dahyun-unnie!"_

"SON CHAEYOUNG!"

The line is dead. Dahyun throws her phone. "That kid. I swear I'm going to punish her properly one day."

Tzuyu giggled and rolls her eyes. "You wish. You're technically at the very bottom of the food chain between the three of us."

"Just wait. You'll be surprised," Dahyun pouted. She swats Tzuyu's arms away from her. "Now move, I'm going to take a bath."

She didn't expect Tzuyu to push her back roughly to the couch, pinning her wrists above her head. Dahyun swears she almost came on the spot to the sight of Tzuyu's wicked grin. The younger beta glowered, licking her lips seductively at the flushed beta beneath her.

"What's the hurry? Chaeyoung-unnie will take some time to arrive. Instead of taking a bath, why don't we have some fun ourselves, hmm?" Tzuyu chuckled darkly.

"Ahahaha..." Dahyun feels sweats trickling down her skin. "W-what are you talking about?"

"What I meant, is," Tzuyu hovers down, touching her nose with Dahyun. She smiled when she notices Dahyun's uneasiness. "We both are turned on by Sana-unnie. Let's release some steam before Chaeyoung-unnie comes home."

Dahyun squeaked. Tzuyu's knee is brushing against her inner thigh. "D-didn't you say that your arms are tired?"

Tzuyu smirks. "Oh, don't worry. I still have my mouth to do the job."

The petite beta sighs, knowing her fate's sealed already. "Ugh, fine. Just don't come crying at me if Chaeyoung wrecks you after she arrives."

"I won't," Tzuyu smiled, diving to claim Dahyun's luscious lips.

"Don't forget to scream, Dahyun-unnie~"

###

It was night when Sana's heat wears off. Her eyes fluttered open, already recovering from her previous high. She found Chaeyoung in a slumber blissfully facing her. Sana squirmed a bit, feel herself wrapped inside the younger beta's arm. Her other arm is pillowing Sana's head and the omega moved herself to prevents Chaeyoung's arm from falling asleep.

Faint snores echoes on the room, one from the girl in front of her and the other two from somewhere behind her. Sana breathes out, looking back at the events happening before. She vaguely remembers calling Dahyun for help when she suffered from heat. She also remembers Tzuyu, the beta maknae's very faint grass scent covering her whole body. She recalled Chaeyoung last, the vicious smile, the wild eyes and the strong arms keeping her in place. She'd never thought that the tiger cub of the group isn't really a cub anymore.

Sana exhaled. Chaeyoung stirred.

"Mhm.. unnie?" Sana stiffened when she heard Chaeyoung's voice, hoarse from sleep. The beta yawned and rubs her eyes to focus on the omega. "You're awake?"

Sana nods. Chayeoung grinned. Her hand snakes on Sana's face, caressing her softly. "Are you okay? Are you feeling tired? Do you need anything??"

The beta's slurred speech made Sana giggled. "I'm okay, Chaeyoung-ah. Don't worry."

Chaeyoung props herself on her arm. "Are you sure? I mean... I think we tire you because–"

"No, it's alright, Chaenggie," Sana smiled, pulling the beta to lay beside her.

Chaeyoung hummed, buying Sana's claim and tucked the omega back to her embrace. Sana coughed once. "So... umm... did Momo told you?"

"Well, she technically told me. I relayed the message to Dahyun-unnie and Chewy."

"I see," Sana looks down, dwelling on her mind for a while. Chaeyoung patiently waits while running her hand on Sana's hair. She peeks behind Sana, finding the two other betas also sprawled on the bed, limbs tangled into each other.

"Chaeng?"

"Yes?"

"What are we?"

Chaeyoung blinked. "We are... TWICE?"

"..."

"I'm sorry."

Sana sighs. Her hands grasped the blanket covering both her and Chaeyoung. "Why did you girls agreed to my request? You don't... actually have to do it."

The younger beta shrugged. "Well, to be honest I don't know what made Dubu and Chewy suddenly agreed. While I myself have no refusal regarding this since the very start. And you seem quite stressed with the whole ordeal. We can't see our members being sad, no?"

"No, I–" Sana was aghast. "You really don't have to do this. I might disrupt your relationship with each other. I'm okay to be alone. Jihyo survived with the suppressants, I mean like, she really likes those drugs I can't even– but she survived nonetheless so I believe I can do so."

"No, unnie," Chaeyoung groans. She is supposed to be sleeping, not having a serious discussion with her omega member. "It's really.. alright, okay? You might not remember but we –the betas– had talked about this. We agreed to help, unnie. And that's final. Okay?"

"Are you sure, Chaenggie?"

"God, if you ask me one more time I'm going to ravage you until you forget yourself."

Sana giggled lightly at the beta's threat. "Okay, okay, sorry, geez. I'm not asking anything anymore. You satisfied?"

Chaeyoung grinned. "Very."

They fell silent for a while, Sana busying herself with tracing random shapes on Chaeyoung's sternum while the beta simply stares into the darkness. An imaginative light bulb popped on Chaeyoung's mind, and she cleared her throat once to catch Sana's attention before offering her question.

"Soo... how's your relationship with Mina-unnie now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," Chaeyoung scratched her head. "Even I noticed that she's seeping with jealousy before. Are you both okay now?"

Sana nodded, smiling fondly at the memories of the Japanese maknae. "Well... she's a bit secretive about her feelings before. But I've talked to her, and she's okay with it. Besides, I also realized that Momo seems really obedient to her after her heat."

"Huh, wonders what happened."

"Don't. You want Momo to chase you again?"

Chaeyoung chuckled. She buries her nose to Sana's hair, inhaling the softened strawberry scent. She felt Sana smiling to her neck and it somehow filled her heart with warmth. The petite beta pulled the omega closer, noticing her stiffened slightly but melts into her embrace fairly quickly.

"You know what, unnie?"

"Hm?"

"I'm tired. Let's continue this conversation tomorrow."

"Of course," Sana breathes out, finally daring to curl her own arms around Chaeyoung's smaller frame. "Good night, Chaenggie. Sleep tight."

###

"Wait, hold on. I should call Momoring."

A groan.

"It's half past four for goddamn sake can't you wait until sunrise?"

###

A loud ringing sound from the bedside counter made Momo rouse from her sleep. Groaning, the alpha reaches blindly, careful not to disturb the omega curling in her arms. The ringing continues until she finally managed to answer the call.

"Yoboseo?"

"..."

"Ah, ne... I was sleeping. Oh, no, it's okay."

"..."

"Hmmm... yeah, yeah I see. You sure about that?"

"..."

"Okay, then... yeah, good night. Mhm... send my regards to those three."

Momo put her phone down, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at her sleepily. Mina kisses her alpha once on the jaw. The kiss made Momo looks down, eyebrows raised when she sees her mate's smiling face.

"Who was that?"

Momo yawned. "Satang. She said she talked with the betas."

"..and?" Mina played with Momo's collar, somehow feeling nervous with the alpha's answer. Momo seemingly notices this because she plants a kiss to the omega's crown.

"Well, the maknae line is welcoming an additional member now," Momo smiled, inhaling the familiar scent of jasmine and mint.

Mina sighs, relieved, and she buries herself deeper into Momo's embrace. "I'm glad but I'm also feeling bad for her."

"Don't be," Momo murmured. "If this is for the best, then it's the best. For all of us. You just have to cherish what we have."

"Okay, I will," Mina smiled. She feels the streak of light coming through the slit on the curtain, but Momo's drifting back to sleep so Mina shuts her eyes again. She tightened her hug, feeling Momo subconsciously pulling her closer.

They have all the time in the world, after all.

 

 

_Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for Chaeyoung. She saved TWICE but she got laid off-screen. And Jihyo doesn't even have a line. I'll make it up to you later, tiger cub, GodJihyo. Bye bye for now


	3. GodJihyo : My Love from the Other Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo is thirsty  
> Wendy is a nervous wreck  
> Yuju is the best wingwoman ever  
> Rosé is mopping the floor  
> and TWICE is somehow dragged into the mess that is their leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promised myself this is going to be the last  
> It's not even mainly MiMo anymore LOL this is going to be 99,9% Jihyo  
> Plot is barely there  
> Enjoy!

_Good morning, Hyo-sunbaenim_

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

_Oh hello, baby Hyo!_

_Good morning :))))_

_What's up?_  
  
_Umm..._

_Can I ask you something?_

|   
  
| 

_Sure enough!_  
  
_So, Hyo-sunbaenim. I'm practically ninth wheeling in my own group_

|   
  
| 

_Oh my_  
  
_My members are either mated, married or having a foursome_

_And I'm stuck between them_

_I don't know what to do :/_

|   
  
| 

_WTF_

_Okay the last one surprised me_

_Your situation remind me of my old days_

_LOL_

_Minus the foursome tho_  
  
_What did you usually do, Hyo-sunbaenim?_

|   
  
| 

_Ahh..._

_Just let them be, baby Hyo_

_You are their leader so you must have been thinking about them in daily basis_

_But_

_They're adults_

_They'll survive on their own_

_It's alright to let them loose sometimes_  
  
_I see..._

_I'll try to do that_

|   
  
| 

_Hwaiting!!_

_Btw_

_Are you jealous?_  
  
_...kinda_

_Not at them_

_It's really nice seeing them all lovey dovey with each other_

_But I lowkey want someone to do that with_

_:(_

|   
  
| 

_Awwww_

_Don't worryyyyy... :))))_

_You are loved_

_I knowww_

_You just don't know her yet!_  
  
_..._

_Her?_

|   
  
| 

_Fuck_  
  
_Hyo-sunbaenim please elaborate_

|   
  
| 

_Can't_

_Oh god_

_Taeng's glaring at me_

_I've exposed her daughter_  
  
_Daughter?_

_Who is Taeyeon-sunbaenim's daughter?_

|   
  
| 

_She's going to kill me oh my god_  
  
_Hyo-sunbaenim?_

_Hyoyeon-unnie?_

_Are you okay?_

_..._

|   
  
| 

_Hello_

_This is Taeyeon_

_She's fine_

_Don't worry, Jihyo-ah_  
  
_Oh, okay_

_Who is your daughter?_

_She likes me?_

|   
  
| 

_Sorry gtg_  
  
_???_

|   
  
###

The sound of faint footsteps approaching her made Dahyun turned her head. She found Chaeyoung yawning in the kitchen doorway, rubbing her face cutely it made Dahyun smile. She returns to her cooking activity but not before greeting her fellow beta.

"Morning, Chaenggie."

"Mornin', unnie," Chaeyoung yawned and draped herself upon Dahyun's back, a default waking-up-gesture she grew within her days as the member of TWICE. Dahyun chuckled when Chaeyoung nuzzled her neck.

"Where are Chewy and Sana-unnie?" Dahyun asked, continuing her task of making breakfast.

"Passed out. Probably tired as fuck. Sana-unnie woke up again after five with her heat coming back but I was so sleepy so I sacrificed Tzuyu to her," Chaeyoung confessed innocently.

Dahyun giggled, patting the shorter beta's head. "Well done, my child."

Chaeyoung nodded. "You've taught me well, seongsaenim."

"Now off you go. I need full focus here unless you want me to stab you," Dahyun wiggled away from Chaeyoung's embrace. The younger beta wailed sadly and instead of moving away, she tightened her hug around Dahyun's waist.

"Don't wanna. Wanna cuddle Dubu..."

"No, Chaeyoung. Go, now, before I really stab your eyes with the onions," Dahyun sighed and she elbowed Chaeyoung on her stomach. The younger beta yelped at the slight pain, pouting but moved away nonetheless.

Chaeyoung flopped on the chair behind Dahyun. She huffed in annoyance, eyes not leaving Dahyun's back. The beta was only eyeing Dahyun annoyedly, but her eyes unconsciously drifted to scan the older's figure from her behind. Chaeyoung started from the top of her head, the soft brown locks crowning the older beta, then to the shoulders and the lean arms, to the curvy back and she stopped on Dahyun's butt.

The beta licks her lips.

She knows not much ONCE talked about Dahyun as their body goals, especially with the existence of the J-line. But Chaeyoung always found Dahyun's lithe figure attractive. Even if she's shorter than the other beta, Chaeyoung loves to hug Dahyun because her slimmer body made her befitting to be hugged. The other girls also said they loved to hug Dahyun.

And her butt. God. Chaeyoung was not the biggest pervert in the group (kudos to Momo and Sana and Nayeon, they overshadowed her and she's grateful for the fake innocent image they gave her) but she appreciates beauty when she sees it. Dahyun's butt is so soft yet so firm, forming a beautiful arch on her backside. Chaeyoung always feels the most grateful to their stylists whenever they gave Dahyun denim pants because boi did they emphasize her _ass_ ets splendidly.

"..young."

Chaeyoung blinked out of her reverie. "Yes?"

Dahyun is looking at her cautiously, having caught her ogling. "Are you hungry or not? Would you like pasta? I'm cooking some right now."

Chaeyoung shook her head. "No, not hungry."

"Okay then," Dahyun shrugged, and she tied her hair into a ponytail before she returned to her pasta. "Don't ask for mine or I'll spoon you to death."

The younger beta gulped at the sight of Dahyun's pale neck. "Hahaha, sure, sure."

_Since when did tofu seem so delicious?_

Chaeyoung groaned. She stood up from her seat, slowly approaching the unaware chef and snaked her arms around Dahyun's waist again. The older beta shrieked in surprise.

"Chaeyoung! God, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dahyun scolded the younger. Chaeyoung only smirked as she put her chin on Dahyun's shoulder, mumbling lowly right beside Dahyun's ear.

"Unnie, I'm hungry."

"You said you were not! I'm not going to make you one! Go away!" Dahyun rolled her eyes and she elbowed Chaeyoung again. But the younger beta already knows her attacks so she stepped sideways without unlatching her embrace. A scowl formed on Dahyun's face, annoyed that her activity is disturbed by her fellow beta.

Chaeyoung hummed and she traces the older beta's earlobe with her tongue. Dahyun froze. "But I'm hungry for you..."

Dahyun hissed when Chaeyoung bit her skin, just under her ear. "C-Chae, I'm cooking–"

Fingers swiftly turned off the stove, then moved to gently caress Dahyun's front side. The beta is panting as her body heats up gradually, and her underwear is rapidly dampening by Chaeyoung's lingering touches. Chaeyoung's ragged breath is really hot on her skin and Dahyun found herself whimpering.

"Unnie.. I missed your taste," Chaeyoung remarked, slipping a hand beneath Dahyun's shirt to feel her bare skin. Her other hand is kneading Dahyun's bottom, at times dipping her fingers through the older beta's clothed core. She runs her mouth across Dahyun's nape, biting and sucking the skin until she left a trace of hickeys. Dahyun only whined in answer as she supports herself on the kitchen counter.

Feeling unsatisfied by only touching Dahyun with her hand, Chaeyoung flipped the older beta over until they're facing each other. She quickly went for Dahyun's lips, kissing her ferociously. Dahyun accepts the younger's advances willingly, hooking her arms around Chaeyoung's neck to pull her closer.

Dahyun feels Chaeyoung grasps her behind, effortlessly hauling her up until she's sitting on the kitchen counter. The addition of height made Chaeyoung could only reach her neck but the younger beta didn't mind. She continues her action of giving Dahyun open-mouthed kisses on any exposed skin she could found.

Her fingers curled on the hem of Dahyun shirt, slowly pulling it up, but Dahyun stopped her movement with her own hand.

Chaeyoung looks up. Dahyun shook her head.

"Someone could walk in."

The younger clicked her tongue but obeyed. She let Dahyun's shirt go, opting to tug on her shorts instead. Dahyun allowed her this time, lifting her butt off of the counter so that Chaeyoung could pull her shorts down.

Chaeyoung's eyes were immediately greeted by Dahyun's glossy center, wet with arousal, viscous liquid slowly dripping down her milky thighs. The younger beta smirked, placing a soft kiss on the peak of the slit, flicking Dahyun's clit with her tongue and made the older beta moaned.

"Itadakimasu," Chaeyoung teased Dahyun by copying the J-line before diving to lap at Dahyun's center. She gives long slow licks to the twitching flesh, enjoying the way Dahyun shuddered and the nails gripping her scalp. Chaeyoung feels Dahyun pushed her head closer and she obliged, using her tongue to goads the opening.

She sucked on the labia, hungrily drinking the ever flowing essence from the moaning mess above her. Her hand moved from gripping Dahyun's thighs to her ass, kneading the firm flesh a bit harshly. Dahyun hissed at the pleasure mixed with the slight pain of Chaeyoung's nails scratching her naked skin.

"Chae.." Dahyun hoarse voice calling her made Chaeyoung looks up without leaving her station. The older beta has her cheeks flushed and she pants heavily, tugging on Chaeyoung's hair with apparent urgency.

"More.." Dahyun pleads and Chaeyoung smirked.

"As you wish, princess," the younger beta licks up one more time, sucking on the older's clit before sinking her tongue into Dahyun's depth.

Dahyun let out a long, throaty groan at that, legs hooking behind Chaeyoung's shoulder to push her deeper. She's overly sensitive and she knows that she's getting closer to her release, with Chaeyoung expertly marveling her insides and her teeth casually grazing her clit.

Chaeyoung hummed when Dahyun pulled her hair particularly hard, the vibration of her lips resounding all over Dahyun's body. The younger beta smirked and dug her tongue deeper. Chaeyoung gave one last bite at Dahyun's clit and one last deep stroke to sent her into her orgasm. Dahyun moaned loudly, calling her name as she comes flooding Chaeyoung's mouth.

The younger chuckled, lapping at the excess fluid, effectively cleaning Dahyun up before she stood up straight. She grinned and Dahyun rolled her eyes, using her still grasping hand to pull Chaeyoung to kiss her lazily. Dahyun tasted herself on Chaeyoung mouth and she moaned at the sensuality of it all.

Chaeyoung pecked Dahyun's lips once more after the kiss broke, grinning happily. "Thanks for the meal."

Dahyun gasped. "You're insatiable."

A giggle. "No. You _are_ too delicious for me to ignore."

"How are you so good at eating people anyway?"

"I'm JYP's best rapper," Chaeyoung answered quickly with a wide smirk. "Gotta use that talent somewhere else."

"Pervert," Dahyun giggled and she pushed Chaeyoung away. She then took notice of her clothing then wailed at her ruined underwear.

"Ugh, whatever," Dahyun took off her whole lower clothes, throwing them to Chaeyoung who catch them easily. "Put them in the laundry and bring me some new pants and underwear."

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes. "Wait, and you're going to continue cooking with just that?"

Dahyun shrugged. "I'm starving. Literally."

"But what if Tzuyu or Sana-unnie walked in–"

"If any of them found me in this state, you're not allowed to touch me until Sana-unnie's next heat schedule."

Chaeyoung was gone in an instant. Dahyun chuckled, rolled her eyes and returned to her previous activity.

"Such an adorable distraction."

###

Their holiday week passed in a blur. Right after Sana's heat passed, Dahyun and Chaeyoung had run away from the dorm to spend the days left with their family, leaving Sana and Tzuyu alone. The two chose to spend their days cuddling, or walking around the town, or having spontaneous sex all over the dorm.

Momo and Mina arrived at the dorm unannounced from Japan two days before their holiday ends, and Mina got a trauma of having to witness her best friend and her maknae doing a horizontal tango at the living room. Momo refused to sit at the couch for about a week after that.

Despite the trauma, the two Japanese girls brought back a lot of souvenirs for the other members. Momo also brought back a mild neck injury and a few bruises with her.

("My parents are really supportive with our mating. They've even asked about our future plans," Mina said while blushing when Sana asked. "But her dad kinda freaked out for a while. Then they fought and she her nape was hit by a spatula."

"Spatula?"

"Spatula."

"..."

"Oh, and her mom beat them up with a rolling pin.")

Jihyo came back alone the day after, immediately caught an aneurysm at the mess left by the four foreigners. She forced them to clean everything because Jeongyeon is coming home with Nayeon and she doesn't want Jeongyeon to went right off the bat if she found the dorm in a situation similar to a wrecked ship.

True to Jihyo's words, Nayeon and Jeongyeon returned dorm the next morning with Chaeyoung and Dahyun not long after. Fortunately, they arrived after the foreigners managed to clean the dorm. They used the remaining hours of the holiday to rest, preparing for the upcoming packed schedules.

Then, everything went as usual. The following two months, they prepared themselves for a new comeback. Every day they would practice their dance routine, practice singing their new songs until their voice went hoarse, polishing every move and every note until they are satisfied with the final product.

Their comeback was, as predicted, extremely successful. They snatched the nation's wig and the awards here and there, invited to music shows everywhere until they're exhausted to the bone. But the exhaustion worth everything they've achieved, and that made them wear the brightest smile they have even if they're in the brink of collapsing.

Until finally, the gruesome months passed and they earned themselves a pretty relaxed schedule. They need only to attend one last music show until their next short holiday. Fortunately, they are invited only as guests along with some other idols, so they simply enjoy the show and relaxing while occasionally chat with their fellow idols.

Jihyo was, regrettably, tired. She had a solo recording for their next album earlier this day and she's still exhausted she can't enjoy the show to its fullest. She was slumped on the chair, slightly forgetting her position as TWICE's leader. Not many cameras are focusing on the audience seat anyway, so she's going to do whatever hell she wanted to do.

She simply watches as her members play around her, unwilling to join them. Momo is silent the whole show, eyes trained to the stage in full appreciation of the performers' dance routine. Her hand is intertwined with Mina's, who is talking animatedly with Sana about a new Japanese game series. Tzuyu is half asleep, head tucked safely on Sana's shoulder as her arm looped around the omega's elbow. Dahyun and Chaeyoung are having an argument about Doraemon and honestly, Jihyo doesn't want to know. Nayeon is humming along with the song performed while Jeongyeon is nowhere to be found.

Jihyo sighed. Her whole body was aching and she desperately wanted to go home, to plant her face on her favorite pillow. She missed her bed badly. But she has the reputation as TWICE's leader to uphold and she has to endure this torment.

Jeongyeon returned to their designated table a few minutes later. She grinned at the omega leader, apologizing for her disappearance and told her that she was just meeting a friend. Jihyo nodded, blankly because she's too tired, but Jeongyeon thought she was irritated so the alpha explained further that she was meeting the members of EXID.

"It's okay, unnie, I understand," Jihyo finally speaks when Jeongyeon freaked out. "I was just a bit tired."

"You sure you're okay? Do you want to go home?" Jeongyeon asked worriedly, hands swiftly massaging Jihyo's tense shoulders.

"Nah, just let me be. I'm not that tired, but... just not in the mood, I guess?" Jihyo shrugged, and Jeongyeon took the cue to let the younger girl alone.

Jeongyeon decided it would be best to talk with Nayeon, who excitedly responds to her chat. The two older members are soon drowned into their own conversation, leaving Jihyo swaying back and forth between sleep and consciousness. She narrowed her eyes to try and focus on the performance to no avail.

"Is it only me, or..." Jeongyeon's faint mumble caught Jihyo's attention. The alpha is stirring her drink calmly but her eyes darted to the other side of the room at times. There must have been something at their behind that made Jeongyeon interested, yet Jihyo couldn't bring herself to care.

"Hey, Ji?"

Jihyo absentmindedly leaned closer. "Hmm??"

"I think Wendy Son is staring at you."

Jihyo was never been more awake than that time. She whipped her head back so fast she nearly gets a whiplash. There's a high pitched scream followed by a resounding crash as Wendy fell, bringing the entire Red Velvet table with her. A loud thwack came after that, courtesy of the ever responsible leader Irene Bae who smacked Wendy's head with a rolled up magazine.

The beta is half yelling half whispering at the whining alpha, probably scolding her for destroying their already destroyed image. The other beta of the group, Yeri, is shaking her head with a poker-face while the other two alphas are staring amusedly at the ruckus. Jihyo saw Seulgi and Joy glanced at her once, snickering to each other and then telling something to Wendy that made the short alpha throws a tantrum.

Jihyo raised her eyebrow. Curiosity piqued.

What was all that about?

###

"A collab?"

Jinyoung nodded. "Yes. There's going to be a national celebration of some sort, and the government asked us to have a collaboration with the other agencies. I've met Sooman and the others a few days ago, and we all agreed to send our main vocalist from our girl groups to perform. So, well, I offer you this collaboration chance."

"Ah, I see," Jihyo exhaled, slowly digesting Jinyoung's words. "Who else am I going to collab with?"

"Well, there are Red Velvet, G-Friend and Blackpink. We asked some other groups to participate but apparently, they have a separate schedule that day, and they refused."

"So... I'm going to collab with Wendy, Yuju and Rosé?" Jinyoung nodded at Jihyo's musing.

"Is that why Wendy was staring at me at the music show?"

"Pardon?"

Jihyo jolted at her sunbaenim's question, unconsciously mumbling to herself in the middle of the meeting. "Ah, no. I was just wondering about them, that's all."

Jinyoung hummed, satisfied with the omega girl's answer. "Well, then. So are you willing to accept or not?"

Jihyo smiled firmly. "Of course. This is a chance for me to learn from them. I would really like to sing with those three, too."

"Good!" Jinyoung clapped his hands. "The practice will start two days from now. I'll message your manager about the location of the practice building later. You are dismissed, Jihyo. Have a good day! And I hope that this collaboration will do you good."

"I hope so, too, sir," Jihyo stood up from her seat and bowed once. "Well, then, I'll be excusing myself. Thank you, Jinyoung-sunbaenim."

_A collab, huh?_

Jihyo was deep in her thought all the way to her dorm. She can't lie, she's feeling ecstatic about the upcoming collaboration. It's been widely known that Wendy and Yuju are one of the top female vocalists of the idol industry. Rosé is also well known as a vocalist who has a distinctive voice. It would be nice if she can learn a thing or two from them.

She has had a collaboration with Rosé and Yuju once, but never with Wendy. Jihyo has always been admiring the way Wendy sings onstage. She might be short, shorter than almost every female idols out there. A little bit of a weirdo, too smiley and energetic and easily triggered everytime anyone points out her English accent. But as an alpha, she has the personality and the aura that made her owned the stage and the people watching her.

Yuju, on the other hand, live up to her alpha rank. Tall, beautiful, confident and highly spirited, Yuju is the kind of alpha that you would like to have as your friend. She could be a little weird too, but that's because her mind is mostly filled with extraordinary ideas. Not much people could understand her way of thinking. Still, she's actually a big softie, and her alpha-ness made her shines in her stages.

The last member of the collab is another omega, the only omega in the Blackpink group, Rosé a.k.a Park (the tall) Chaeyoung. Typical omegas. Cheerful, friendly, a bit of an airhead but actually a genius, Church GirlTM and an extremely nice person. She has mostly become the voice of reason in her group, but it never made her a bore. She's a delight to be around and Jihyo is thrilled to work with her again.

Jihyo grinned giddily as she thinks about the upcoming collaboration. It's going to be fun, she knows that. Her joyous attitude was carried into the dorm, intact even with the endless teasing she got, and it lasts until the day of the practice.

She was the second person to arrive with her manager. The first one was Rosé, and the chipper omega quickly sprang to her feet to greet her.

"Jijiii!!!" Rosé squealed happily, hugging Jihyo while jumping up and down the other omega's body. "It's been such a long timeee!!!"

"Indeed, it has been," Jihyo laughed, patting Rosé's back to calm her down. Rosé could be manic when she's too excited. The taller omega stopped a few moments later, nuzzling Jihyo's cheek with her own.

"I miss youuuu!!"

"And I miss y'all!!"

Another voice from their behind made Jihyo and Rosé turned around, just in time for Yuju to wraps them in an embrace. The alpha then rocked the omegas in her arms, drawing out hearty laughs from Rosé and Jihyo.

"Yuju stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Rosé exclaimed, hitting Yuju's arms playfully but still with the loud laugh present.

After the fifth hit, Yuju released them, grinning ear to ear at the two omegas. "You wouldn't believe how excited I am when I heard that you two accepted the offer. I've been wanting to do another collab with you so bad!"

"Yeah, me too!" come Rosé's ecstatic reply. Jihyo simply nodded, reminding herself that at least one person in this collab is needed to be the voice of reason and stayed calm.

"Annyeong," a soft voice called from the door, and the three girls immediately turned. They found the last member of the collab, none other than Wendy Son Seungwan, waving stiffly at the occupants of the room. She must have seen the ruckus earlier and felt awkward with the three's already established bond. "Eh, hi?"

"HELLOOOOO!!!!"

Jihyo only saw a blur when Yuju ran to Wendy. The taller alpha tackled the shorter one to the ground, ruffling her hair violently while practically squishing Wendy's entire existence to her bigger frame. Wendy was shocked, but she immediately recovers and she laughs with Yuju, clawing her way out of her embrace.

"Yuju you're hurting her!" Rosé said worriedly, but she caught Wendy's excited expression and blinked. "Eh, you girls are having fun!"

Jihyo gasped.

"Rosé no!"

Too late.

The omega screamed, "WHEEEEE!!" as she dove to the tangled alphas on the ground. She flopped on top of them, ignoring Wendy's choked breath to hug at the two girls. "Welcome to the club, Wendy-ah!"

"T-Thanks," Wendy grinned, face bluish of asphyxia because of the two lumbering weigh on top of her. "I-I'm really glad t-to be a.. part of.. _cough_."

"Guys, stop that," Jihyo sighed, pulling Rosé and Yuju to their feet. She then extends her hand to the still wheezing alpha, smiling her best smile to soothe Wendy's nerves. "Hello, Wendy-ah. I believe it's going to be so nice to have you in the group."

"Y-Yes, thank you, Jihyo-ah," Wendy stuttered, her bluish face returned normal and even grew a blush as she accepts Jihyo's hand. Wendy stood up and she quickly drew her hand back.

 _Somehow_ , there's a tint of disappointment of Wendy's rejection flared in Jihyo's chest.

She shook her head, scolding the whining omega in her to shut up. She smiled at Wendy who smiled back, grinning even, and her inner omega eased at the alpha's kind gesture.

"Umm..." Wendy mumbled, playing with her fingers nervously as Jihyo looked at her in a questioning gaze. "I-I'm really glad I'll be able to work together with you! We might never have a collab before but, uhh... I hope this will be the start of many! Let's do our best, Jihyo-ah!"

Jihyo giggled at the stuttering alpha before her. She gripped Wendy's hand, startling the alpha and tugged her to where Yuju and Rosé are standing.

"Of course it will! Now let's get down to business, shall we?"

###

It's not... nice.

Not really. It feels good working with the three girls, but being in the same room with Wendy who effortlessly belted out high notes is starting to unnerve Jihyo. She knows she's able to do that too, so the reason why she is being agitated must not be that.

Was it because she is an alpha? Jihyo remembers the time when she was crowned as the leader of TWICE. People would sneer at her, laughing at her voice and her aura because apparently, an omega like her can't become a _leader_. A _main_. Or whatever. People would always assume alphas as the dominant, leading figure, and as an omega leader along as a _main vocal_ in a world full of alphas, it was expected for her to receive a lot of hate.

But she was never jealous of another vocalist alphas before. As a fellow vocalist, Yuju had belted out more impressive high notes in her whole discography. Jealousy? Never. And she doesn't even feel jealous of Taeyeon-sunbaenim –who is an alpha, a leader, a main vocalist– and she is literally the diva of the whole idol industry.

So why does this... one, tiny, sweet, basically harmless alpha irked her to no end?

"Rosé, I think you're a bit strained on this part of the chorus."

Wendy's soft voice caught Jihyo's attention. The small alpha is standing behind Rosé, trying to correct the omega's breathing by putting her hand on top of Rosé's slim stomach. Wendy seems so concentrated in telling Rosé what to do and what to don't, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at her in irritation.

"Hey, earth to Jihyo?"

Jihyo was snapped out of her murderous thought to Yuju's call. The tall alpha had sat down beside her, offering a bottle of water. Jihyo declined and Yuju shrugged as she chugs the liquid down her throat.

"Something bothering you?" Yuju asked, her tone light but there's worry underlying her sentence.

The omega smiled at the attention Yuju gave her. Yuju is unbelievably soft and sensitive, for an alpha, and she's able to sense another's feelings in only a glance. But Jihyo only shook her head, choosing to lean on Yuju's taller frame.

"I'm sorry. Just having caught in my own thought," Jihyo smiled at the alpha. She doesn't expect Yuju to buy her lies because that's exactly what she's doing, doubting her.

"I won't pry. But you can talk to me if you want to," Yuju finally said, understood that the omega is unwilling to share.

Jihyo nodded, relieved at Yuju's understanding and she stood up, bringing her music sheet with her. She walked to the nearest mirror wall from her, starting to practice her verse in front of the mirror. Jihyo was so focused on singing she didn't notice a second voice joining her. Only when Wendy stepped beside her did Jihyo falters.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jihyo-ah!" the omega's abrupt stop threw Wendy off. "You were singing the verse where I have to do the adlibs. I thought you were listening so I joined in. Did I surprised you?"

"Yes, a bit," Jihyo confessed. Wendy shrank at that, feeling ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry... I should have told you if I'm joining in."

"No, it's okay," Jihyo sighed, waving her hand in dismission. She steals a glance to Rosé, who is slithering on the floor, wailing at Yuju about her wrongdoings in singing while Yuju absentmindedly poked her with her toe.

She felt a sense of relief at the other omega's rather distant position.

"What's the matter, Jihyo-ah?" Wendy asked, tilting her head adorably. Jihyo had to stop herself from squealing.

"You seem a little bit... distracted today," the alpha continues, concerned over the omega's well-being. "No. You've been out of focus since a few days ago. You are straining on the second verse, just before my verse. You'd never do that before. And you've been spacing out a lot lately. Is something bothering you?"

"Not really," Jihyo shook her head and Wendy frowned. "Maybe I'm just exhausted."

"Do you need something? Water? Should I massage you? Do you need your manager?" Wendy launched a barrage of questions. "Anything? I'll help in any way I can."

Jihyo felt her inner omega leapt at the alpha's attention.

_Oh, shut up you thirsty hoe._

"No, it's alright Wendy-ah," Jihyo forces a smile, touching Wendy's arm to ease her. "Let's continue practicing, shall we?"

Wendy eyed her suspiciously, but Jihyo tugged her and she relents. "Alright, fine. But if you're feeling unwell, let us know, promise?"

"Sure."

Just then, Yuju called them to continue the practice. They smiled at each other once before approaching Yuju and Rosé. Rosé immediately grinned in greeting, and when Wendy answered the grin, Jihyo felt that bubble of irritation again.

_What the hell, Park Jihyo? Why are you like this?_

Jihyo grumbled, putting her feelings aside and focused her attention on Yuju. The tall alpha was appointed as the leader for the collab. All weirdness aside, Yuju is actually a very capable leader. She points out her members' mistakes and corrects them. Her keen observation helps to spot any sore notes from any member even when she herself is singing together with them.

After another two hours of singing endlessly, Yuju finally called it a day. She gave a lot of warning to Jihyo and a lot of concern too because of the omega's apparent exhaustion. She asked if Jihyo wanted to get a day off tomorrow, but Jihyo refused. She knows that Yuju planned to have a practice session without their managers or everyone else, to smooth out the vocal dynamics. She can't miss this.

Yuju gave up persuading her and instead gave her a suggestion to take care of her health before the alpha went home. Rosé hugged her once, placing a friendly kiss on her cheek as a parting gesture, telling her to take it easy and the omega left the building while humming a song.

Wendy was the last to leave, hesitating because TWICE's driver hasn't arrived yet. She reasoned that she brought her own car so she could accompany Jihyo until her driver comes. But Jihyo ushered her to go. She still has her manager with her after all. Wendy left eventually, dejected after Jihyo threatens to hit her, but not before draping her long coat over Jihyo's back.

"In case you're feeling cold," Wendy said then sprinted away.

Jihyo sighed. Wendy is always so cheerful, so innocent, so attentive it made her heart constricts with guilt.

Why is she feeling upset, anyway?

###

Heat.

Of fucking course.

No wonder she hates everything these days.

Her tendencies to rely on suppressants ever since her young age had made her heat schedule irregular at best. It's mostly around Nayeon's heat, usually after or together with, but never before. This is the first time she experienced heat before Nayeon.

Once she reached her dorm, she immediately rummages the basement for her personal stash of suppressants. She gulped a few of them before entering the dorm building, partially because she's tired and mostly because she's not in the mood of entertaining her inner omega.

Still, Jeongyeon noticed right away that she's in heat, and the alpha scoots closer when she flopped down on the couch.

"Hey, Ji?"

Jihyo exhaled. "Hi, unnie."

Jeongyeon placed a tender kiss on her shoulder and Jihyo can't help but shudder. "Unnie, no."

"Eh? What's the matter?" Jeongyeon tilted her head. The omega closes her eyes, further increasing Jeongyeon's worry. "Jihyo? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jihyo answered curtly. There's more bite to it than what she intended to, but at least Jeongyeon caught her notion. The alpha hummed in understanding, opting to rub the younger girl's arm instead. Jihyo sighed tiredly and she leaned to Jeongyeon's body.

"A penny for your thought?"

Jihyo huffed. There are many things running on her mind right now. About her heat, the collab, Yuju, Rosé, Wendy... mostly Wendy.

Now she knows why the alpha aggravates her lately. Wendy is nice. Too nice, even. She would help her in her singing techniques, guiding her breath and would sing along her to spot any mistakes. Wendy is also really gentle and attentive, going as far as bringing food or drinks to the collaboration members even without any request.

And Jihyo's nearing her heat, so Wendy's compassion must have been wrongly interpreted as affection. Unfortunately, Wendy is nice not only to her, but also to Rosé, who is a rival omega in the eyes of her in-heat self. No wonder Jihyo felt jealous whenever Wendy is involving herself with any of Rosé's activities.

She made a mental note to apologize to both Wendy and Rosé tomorrow. Even if they are clueless about her annoyance, at least she won't feel guilty anymore.

"It's nothing, unnie," Jihyo said, unwrapping herself from Jeongyeon's embrace. "I'm going to sleep. I have a schedule tomorrow."

Jeongyeon grabbed Jihyo's wrist just when she's about to leave. The alpha is hissing when she speaks. "The collab? Are you crazy, Jihyo? You're in heat, and you're going to practice with two alphas! You're digging your own grave!"

Jihyo grits her teeth. "No, I'm not. Now let me go. I'm sleepy."

"Jihyo–"

"I said," Jihyo yanks her wrist from Jeongyeon's grip, surprising the alpha. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Jeongyeon was stunned in the living room until the sound of a door slammed closed snapped her back. She turned her head, just in time to meet Momo's equally confused face.

"She did that a lot?" Momo asked slowly. It's kinda unnerving how she looks like, eyes worried but with a massive jokbal gripped on one of her hands.

Jeongyeon sighed. "She's been avoiding me since a few heats ago. She refused to be with me now. I don't know why."

Momo blinked. "Is it the same with Satang?"

"Maybe," the older alpha shrugged.

"Are you okay with that?" Momo put her free hand on Jeongyeon's shoulder.

"Me? Oh, no worry. We know it's going to happen sooner or later," Jeongyeon sighed. "Alphas and omegas– we're similar, in a way. It's just a matter of understanding."

Momo nodded. "I understand."

"Of course you are. You're mated. Now give me a piece of that jokbal."

" _Hiss_."

###

Jihyo should have listened to Jeongyeon.

She had forced herself to come to the practice, braving her heat with suppressants and additional scent concealer. But the scent concealer is only masking her own scent, not the alphas' scent that's saturating the practice room.

She was fine before, but she's approaching her doom now. It's been eight hours since they started practicing, and Jihyo is beginning to feel numb all over her body. There are only the four of them present at the practice building. Two alphas and two omegas, all sweaty from exerting themselves and their scents increased in intensity.

Jihyo is struggling to even concentrates now, with Yuju casually belting while scratching her stomach and Wendy humming the adlibs while moving her body slightly following the other's singing. The omega found herself drifting toward the two alphas' toned body, mind wandering to something less than innocent.

"WRONG! JIHYO!"

Yuju's loud shout made the omega jolted. Their harmonious singing stopped. The tall alpha is looking at her sharply, half angry half worried, with her hands on the side of her hips.

Holy shit did Yuju looks hot as fuck, being angry and dominating and all.

"What's the matter with you? You've been cracking on the bridge since like, an hour ago! You also need to reach a D6 but you keep on hitting a lower note! Are you really feeling okay?" Yuju stepped in front of her, scanning the omega from head to toe.

Jihyo blinked, clearing the fog on her mind and cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm fine, Yuju-ah."

"Liar," Rosé chimed in. The omega's motherly instinct kicked in and she's soon cradling Jihyo's face in her hands, moving her around to spot any differences. "Jihyo you're really off today. And I think you're quite feverish. Are you sick?"

"Your scent is also a bit faint," Wendy followed, rubbing Jihyo's arm cautiously. "Should I call your manager? We can't risk your health now, Jihyo-ah."

Wendy's touch sent sparks to Jihyo's whole body, and she quickly moved away. Wendy's saddened expression was lost on Jihyo. "No! I'm... I'm really fine. Please, continue."

"We can't continue if you're like this," Yuju sighed heavily. "Do you need time to collect yourself? We can rest for a while."

Jihyo was about to refuse but Wendy tugged her arm. "Please, Jihyo-ah. Rest for a while, okay?"

The alpha's pleading eyes really got her. Jihyo breathes out, nodding and she grabbed her handbag. "I'm going to the bathroom for a while."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Wendy asked.

"No, thanks," Jihyo forces a smile. She then left the room hastily without sparing another glance to Wendy. The three other girls stared at the door, worried over the omega's health condition.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Wendy said slowly.

"If you're really that worried, go catch her," Yuju answered easily. She sat down on the floor, taking out her water bottle and drank. She offers the bottle to Wendy and Rosé, who both politely declined.

"She's been like this since a few days ago. You think she's really sick?" the short alpha continues.

Rosé nodded, laying on the floor beside Yuju. "Don't you see her face? She's really pale! I bet she's forcing herself over her limit again!"

Wendy turned her head at the omega's exclamation. "She did that before?"

"Yeah, like, a lot," Rosé hummed, unconsciously starts rolling her body around. "Leader conscience, I guess?"

Wendy huffed. The short alpha played with her fingers, letting Rosé rolled away from both alphas. Yuju is silently staring at her companion. Wendy has her forehead wrinkled, eyes glaring at the floor. It's clear that she's worried to death but she's trying hard to conceal it.

Yuju chuckled.

Wendy is trying _too_ hard.

"You should tell her, y'know," Yuju's sudden saying made Wendy lifts her head.

"What?"

"About your feelings."

Wendy choked on her own saliva. "W-what made you think I like her?!"

Yuju quirked her eyebrow, smirking. "I didn't say that you _like_ her. I just told you to tell her your feelings. 'Feelings' could be anger, resentment, etc etc."

Oh fuck. Really smart, Wendy.

The short alpha let out a saddened wail, walking right into Yuju's trap. "You know I can't."

"Why not?"

"She has an alpha already."

Yuju rolled her eyes at this. "You mean Jeongyeon? Puhlease, that girl is whipped with Im Nayeon. I bet a hundred bucks they're going to marry each other in three years."

Wendy fell silent. "I still... can't. It doesn't feel right, you know. To ask out an omega when she's still involved with another alpha."

"You should still try, though," Yuju patted Wendy's head. "Before you're too late."

Wendy looks up. "Are you–"

Yuju gave her a crooked smile. "Used to. I'm fine now. Found a better person, even."

Wendy giggled. "You really love Umji-sshi, ne?"

"Of course I do," Yuju grinned.

"I hope you'll mate her soon."

"Once she's ready, I will."

"I'm happy for you."

"I know. That's why you should try to find your own happiness."

"I.. I'll try."

The alpha's quiet answer made Yuju smiled wider. She hugs Wendy once, giving her an encouragement as a fellow alpha and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll practice the chorus again, before Jihyo returns. You should really consider my advice, though, I think she likes you too," Yuju winked and she left, letting Wendy to mulls over her words.

###

Meanwhile, Jihyo is having a nervous breakdown in the bathroom. She forgot her suppressants at the dorm, and now the effects of the suppressants she consumed before the practice is already wearing off. The only thing still intact is her scent concealer, but even then it won't survive another hour.

"Oh, come on.. why now, of all times?" Jihyo gritted her teeth.

Deciding that it's useless for her to stay in the bathroom, she dragged her feet back to the practice room. She typed furiously on her phone, trying to chat her van driver to pick her up. Her driver answered fast but not with what Jihyo had hoped.

**_'I'm sorry, miss. I have something I can't leave at home..'_ **

Jihyo groaned. "Ugh, fine. I'll just call an uber."

The omega stopped right before the door connecting the hallway with the practice room. She closed her eyes for a while, leaning against the wall to calm herself. Her heat hasn't fully returned yet, and she wills herself to hold everything in until she arrives home.

Jihyo glanced at the clock. Still another 45 minutes until the practice supposedly ends. She can do this. She's always been strong enough to withhold her heat and she's not going to fail now.

So Jihyo steeled herself, inhales deeply, and she opens the door.

"What... the fuck are you guys doing?"

Jihyo blinked in bewilderment once she stepped into the practice room. Wendy is hugging her knees at the far back corner, mumbling darkly to herself. Rosé is rolling around on the floor doing whatever she is doing while Yuju is having a solo concert in front of the mirror.

Wendy visibly stiffened when Jihyo came but the omega didn't notice. Instead, she approached the other omega in the room who is still invested in her role as a human mop. Jihyo poked Rosé with her toe.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, we're waiting for you!" Rosé beamed. She pushed herself up with her arms, arching her back as if she's in a yoga class. But the wide smile on the cheeky omega immediately turned upside down when she saw Jihyo's condition."You seem really pale, Jihyo-ah. Do you want to continue or should we wrap it up now?"

Jihyo shook her head. "No. I'm okay. It's still a quarter past eight so we can continue for a few session until nine. As usual."

"Ya sure with that?"

The omega nearly jumped out of her skin when Yuju suddenly appeared beside her. The tall alpha is tilting her head. Ignoring the omega's shriek of surprise, she immediately put her hand on Jihyo's forehead. Yuju winces once she checked the omega's temperature.

"Girl, you're burning. We should stop now," Yuju deadpanned. She glared at the small omega when she saw Jihyo going to protest. "Nope! I'm the leader in this collab, for once. Y'all should listen to me so scram! It's a wrap for today. We'll meet again tomorrow to rehearse starting from the second verse."

Jihyo whined. "Yuju, really, I'm okay."

Yuju glared again. "No, Jihyo. You're clearly sick and our stage is coming closer. I won't risk you caught a worse sickness and collapses near the D-day. Call your driver."

"I can't," Jihyo shook her head. "He has something to take care back home."

Yuju squints her eyes. There's a strange glint in her eyes that goes unnoticed by her companions. "Then Wendy will take you."

"Heh?" the short alpha who has recovered from her depressed state and is standing behind Jihyo blinked. She points at herself, confusion clear on her feature. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," Yuju nodded. "You brought a car, don't you?"

"Well, yes I do," Wendy confirmed. She then looks at Jihyo with a similarly worried expression. "But I have to fill my tank first before going home. Are you okay with that?"

Jihyo sighed. She's facing against three stubborn people so she has no means to refuse. The omega nodded dejectedly. "Alright, fine. I'm going home. Let's have an evaluation before we wrap it up."

The four of them then sat on the floor, offering their opinions and noting the evaluations from the other members. Jihyo writes down everything Yuju told her on her notebook. Rosé simply smiled at her and Wendy told her to practice on her higher notes. She analyzed them thoroughly in return, telling them which points they should improve for a better performance.

Yuju finished the evaluation with a cheer, bidding her fellow main vocals goodbye as she tidy up her stuff. Rosé cheered as well, snatching her bag and disappeared quickly as her group is already waiting for her. Jihyo took her time to pick up her stuff because Wendy seems quite relaxed. The short alpha smiled at her when she approaches her.

"Ready to go?"

Jihyo inhaled deeply. She feels her heat coming back slowly as her suppressant's effect wears off. There's an uncomfortable warmth creeping on her skin but she wills herself not to fall for the temptation. She's going home with a fellow idol who is an alpha, for god sake, and she's not going to embarrass herself in front of Wendy.

So Jihyo smiled and nods. Wendy grinned at that. She courteously took the omega's bag from her hand, insisting that Jihyo's sick so as an alpha she has to take care of her. Jihyo feels her heart fluttered at the gentle treatment the alpha gave her but brushed it away as her heat speaking.

The walk towards the parking lot is pretty uneventful, mostly filled with Wendy expressing her nervousness about their upcoming stage. Jihyo found it endearing that the vocalist who is dubbed as one of the best female vocalist in the idol industry is being nervous regarding her performance.

Only when Wendy opened the sedan door to her did Jihyo starts regretting her decision. The interior of the sedan reeks the scent of all Red Velvet members. Wendy's scent is the most prominent, followed by Seulgi's sharp musk then Joy's soft ones. There's a very faint plain scent of Irene at the shotgun seat but she couldn't be even more careless.

They must have used this car frequently to make the scents left smell this strong. Jihyo coughed once to mask her uneasiness as Wendy ushered her inside. The alpha then moved to her own seat as the driver and starts the engine.

Trapped in a small confined space with an alpha while being _this_ close for her heat to return is suicidal, Jihyo decided. She gripped her handbag tightly as Wendy's gentle pine forest musk attacked her senses. The mixed alphas' scents expectedly accelerates her heat. She knows that her scent concealer is already gone and she's leaking her own scent to the finite air as a mating call, but Wendy doesn't seem to notice that and Jihyo thanked whoever made Red Velvet has no omega members in their lineup.

"Buckle up, Jihyo-ah," Wendy suddenly speaks, snapping Jihyo back from her trance. The alpha has her eyebrows knitted when she scanned the omega beside her. "Are you okay? You seems so rigid after you get inside. Are you feeling dizzy? Queasy?"

Jihyo forces a smile. "I'm okay, Wendy. Really. Don't worry."

"Your heavy breathing is literally the thing that makes me worry more," Wendy voiced her concern. She extend her hand to try and touch Jihyo's forehead, but the omega scooted away so she withdraws. Wendy raised her eyebrow at the omega's strange behavior.

"Ummm..." Wendy suddenly felt bad, and she peeks around her seat to the back seat. She found a shawl from her last outing session and offered the cloth to Jihyo. "You want to cover yourself? You are feverish and your face is really red. Do you need me to turn off the aircon?"

Jihyo received the shawl with a shaking hand. "T-Thanks, Wendy-ah. And, no, the aircon is good."

"Okay then," Wendy hummed, skillfully pulling her car out of the parking space. "Do you need to stop by somewhere first or should we go straight to your dorm?"

"I think I'd rather go straight home, Wendy-ah," the omega answers while wrapping herself with Wendy's shawl. She covers her nose with the shawl, trying desperately not to inhale Wendy's scent any more. The shawl still smells like Wendy but it's milder than the real person so it's doing better to suppress Jihyo's desire.

Wendy obliged easily after reminding Jihyo that she still needs to fill up her tank. The alpha turned on the music player, humming along the songs played while calmly driving. Meanwhile, sitting beside her is a fuming omega with her heat on full force. Jihyo is breathing raggedly, hands clenching tight on Wendy's shawl, thighs pressed together and eyes shut in an attempt not to offer herself to the clueless alpha.

The omega is both thankful and frustrated at Wendy's innocence. Deep inside, she's also baffled on how the hell is this bite-sized alpha didn't acknowledge her overflowing scent. Either Wendy is an idiot or she can't smell. Jihyo wants to scream, because for the first time since she experienced heat, she met an alpha who is literally ignoring her.

_Fucking notice me senpai_

Jihyo is starting to degrades herself into the J-line's weaboo status.

"We're here!" Wendy announced cheerfully as she drives to a gas station. She turned to her companion with a smile, but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw Jihyo's condition. "Oh god, Jihyo-ah you're really sick! Wait here for a while, okay? Ah, I'll buy you some water!"

Jihyo could only whimpered as Wendy hurriedly scrambled outside. The alpha told the gas station employee to fill her tank full and she ran to the convenience store, buying water and some bananas just in case. She returned to her car just as the employee finished filling up her tank.

"Here, Jihyo-ah," Wendy worriedly placed the water bottle on the dashboard. Jihyo's unresponsiveness deepen her frown and sparked her panic. So she tugged Jihyo's shawl down, putting both hands on Jihyo's shoulder. "Jihyo-ah! Can you hear me?!"

Wendy had expected Jihyo to open her eyes, or to grumble, or to slap her because she disturbed the sick omega, but never in a thousand years did she expect Jihyo to _moan_.

"Wendy-ahh..."

 _Especially_ moaning _her_ name.

Eyes widened in shock, Wendy freezes on spot with both her hands still gripping Jihyo's shoulders. As the shawl covering Jihyo's body is uncovered, the omega's caramel scent immediately fills the car. Wendy hadn't notice Jihyo's leaking scent because it was somehow masked by the mix of Red Velvet's leftover scents in her car, and the shawl she gave Jihyo earlier dampen the omega's scent with her own musk.

Wendy choked back a groan and Jihyo keens.

"J-Jihyo–"

A loud honk from behind them startled Wendy. She turned to a bright light of another car's front lamp beaming right at her. The alpha snarled at the surprise, but she slapped herself as she was reminded that they're still at the gas station. Wendy forcefully teared off her hands from Jihyo, earning herself a longing wail from the omega and starts the engine with shaking hand.

She gripped the steering wheel so hard until the leather bites into her palms. Jihyo is panting by now, hugging herself on the car seat while occasionally squirmed, planting her face to the window. The omega is squeezing her thighs very tightly, but still there's a damp patch forming on the seat by how much she's dripping through her jeans.

After she was presented as alpha, Wendy has never met an omega in heat. Personally, at least. Her company has always separated the alphas and omegas even at their trainee days. Only after a group is guaranteed to debut did they start introducing them together. Except for that one time Mina got into heat at a music show. But Wendy was nowhere near TWICE's table so she only caught a whiff of her scent and shrugged it away.

Now, though, she's at the vicinity of an omega in heat inside a small space of a car, with only the two of them present. She could feel herself straining against her jeans and she desperately wants to take her pants off because it's starting to hurt her. Jihyo moaned again as a wave of pleasure hits her, almost causing Wendy to swerve to the wrong lane.

The alpha was spooked out of her mind when lithe fingers touch her tense arm. She wills herself not to glance at the omega beside her because she knows Jihyo is already looking at her with lust.

"Wendy-ah..."

The husky voice of TWICE's main vocal is enough to almost hurl Wendy straight to rut. She growled harshly and Jihyo whined in both fear and arousal.

"Wendy, please–"

"Wait."

Wendy almost didn't notice her own voice. It's obvious she's falling to the effect of Jihyo's heat but she forces herself to think clearly. They're in the middle of the highway and she's not going to crash them into some random car. Jihyo whined again, pleading but Wendy snarled.

"I know. Later."

Jihyo whimpered. She withdraws her hand half-heartedly to once more hug herself. At the very back of her mind, Wendy feels sorry for her fellow idol. For someone as strong and dignified as Jihyo, to be reduced into something as weak as this, is really sad. At least for Wendy.

She's always been despising any sort of greater power cruel enough to sort humans into the three ranks. She is an alpha, despite what everyone said about her lack of height. She's part of the stronger people of the three ranks and she's supposed to be at the top of the food chain. But she remembers feeling helpless when her older sister, an omega, went into heat. Her pained expression, her beggings to make the torture stops, her desperate cries and how young Wendy back then couldn't do anything to alleviate the pain.

She had cried with her sister, trying hard to soothe the then 14 years old girl. Their parents came not long after with a pack of suppressants and a promise for it to get better.

It doesn't.

Suppressant is a bitch. Unless you consume them religiously, the drug whiplash will come back to bite you in the ass. Omegas' heats will be more unbearable to the point of passing out, and Wendy had hated the drugs with burning passion since then.

The alpha grits her teeth as she took a glance toward the omega writhing beside her. Jihyo smelled sweet, like caramel. Typical omega scent. Always smelled sweet, an invitation coated with honey and dew to lure alphas into their captive. But Wendy needs only took another sniff and she smelled something foul that made her scrunched her nose.

Jihyo's scent is drenched with suppressants.

Wendy feels anger bubbling under her skin and unintentionally released a stronger scent. Jihyo cried at the sudden rise of musk in the air. The alpha growled, eyes caught a direction board noticing drivers of an upcoming rest area and she immediately directs her car there. She drives to a secluded area of the parking lot, leaving the car engine on and turned to Jihyo.

As gentle as she could, Wendy took Jihyo's trembling hands to make the omega's attention focused at her.

"Jihyo-ah. Can you hear me?"

Jihyo nods, but her eyes are nowhere near Wendy's. She's already eyeing the apparent tent on the alpha's jeans. Wendy cup Jihyo's chin with her thumb and index finger as she tug the omega to look at her.

"Are you _really_ feeling okay?"

The omega's eyes suddenly sharpened. She growled at the alpha, eyes blazing with irritation when she looks straight at her companion.

"Did you _really_ just asked me that?" Jihyo took Wendy's hand from her chin, swatting it away. "Of _course_ I'm not okay! I'm in heat, you jerk! I've been calling you for god knows how long! All I need is for you to fuck me but you're just sitting there like a useless alpha you are!"

Jihyo's exclamation sparked Wendy's anger. Taking advantage of her small stature, she leapt from her seat, slamming Jihyo to the car door. The omega yelped as her head hit the window rather harshly. Wendy snarled, gripping Jihyo's shoulder hard and leaning towards the omega.

"I'm not useless," she deepen her voice to her lowest range, vibrating straight to Jihyo's core. Her breath fanned the omega's bangs as she inhale the caramel scent as much as she could. "But I do admit that I'm a bit lost on sensing your scent earlier. Now, I'll respect whatever you want. Do you want me to continue this or should I send you home?"

"A bit on the aggressive side, are we?" Jihyo smirked. She raised her hands, caressing Wendy's jaw. Wendy turned a bit and placed a brief kiss on Jihyo's palm. "What do you mean by _this_?"

" _This_ is whatever you think it is."

"Good," Jihyo breathes out. Her nails digs on Wendy's skin as a gesture to make her lean closer. "Because I'm not going to let you go."

The omega tilted her head and she crashed their lips together. Wendy groaned, immediately lashing her tongue out to swipe Jihyo's lower lip. Jihyo obeyed and she parted her lips, letting Wendy explore her mouth with her tongue. The two warm muscles fights for dominance, with Jihyo refusing to relent despite her status as an omega and Wendy unwilling to let Jihyo overpower her.

"Ng!"

Jihyo let out a surprised sound when Wendy gropes her breast unannounced. She gasps, lungs deprived from air and she struggled to break free from Wendy's ferocious kiss. She felt Wendy smirked against her lips for her failed attempts so she pushed the alpha's chest away from her.

Wendy leaned back a bit, chuckling as she took notice of Jihyo's disheveled state. The omega has her kiss-swollen lips parted in pants, cheeks flushed and her shirt is crumpled at the places where Wendy grabbed her earlier. Fingers slowly tracing the inner side of Jihyo's knees, parting the limbs apart as she once more bends her body to the willing omega.

"You–" Wendy taps her fingers alongside Jihyo's inner thigh. She noticed the slight hitch on the omega's breath and her smirk grew wider. "–should train your breathing technique more. What kind of a main vocalist you are when you can't regulate your breathing right, hm?"

"So you think I'm not a good vocalist?" Jihyo teased by licking her lips. Wendy's eyes flashed red but she keeps her cocky smirk. "Then you should teach me, don't you think so?"

Wendy barked a laugh. Her other hand went to the tip of Jihyo's neckline, pulling it down slightly until she could see the start of the valley between the omega's breasts. "Oh, I'll do it alright. And I'll train your higher notes, too. My way."

The corner of Jihyo's mouth upturned in a sly smile. "I couldn't wait."

"Not here," Wendy growled. The red color swirling in her eyes grew darker as her lust increased. She unbuckled Jihyo's safety belt and unlocked the door. "Get out of the car."

Jihyo followed suit, legs trembling with how much she's dripping down there. She closed the car door once she's out and leaned back, balancing herself on the sedan's hood. The air feels cold on her burning skin. One look at the surrounding and she knows that they're totally alone. The highway's rest area seems quite barren save from some employees walking around. But they're in the very dark and very secluded part of the parking lot with no other car in near vicinity.

A slam on the other side of the car made Jihyo shivered in anticipation. She sensed Wendy's scent coming closer and she looks down when a pair of arms trapped her on the side of the car. Wendy is looking up at her with eyes darkened in desire. Even though her heat is screaming to get her into action, Jihyo can't help but choked back a laugh.

"Just how tall are you again?"

"Rude," Wendy complained but a smile cracked on her lips. "I'm 155. You're only 160, it doesn't make that much of a difference."

"Really? Should I sing MAMAMOO's 'Taller Than You', then? Because I'm sure even 1 cm difference is of significance," Jihyo sneered.

She shrieked after that for Wendy pressed her knee against Jihyo's core. A wet patch immediately formed on Wendy's jeans and the alpha snorted evilly. She craned her neck to nibble on the omega's exposed skin, revelling in Jihyo's strangled moan when she nip along Jihyo's throat.

"You're surprisingly sane and talkative for an omega in heat," Wendy noted, running her hands on Jihyo's clothed breasts. Jihyo moaned as Wendy squeezed down gently. "Considering you're drugging yourself with suppressants."

"I'm not–" a pinch. Jihyo gasps. "–drugging myself with–" teeth tugging harshly at skin. "Wendy!"

"Your scent literally mixed with suppressants," Wendy growled against Jihyo's neck. Her right hand slipped into Jihyo's shirt, palming the taut stomach and making Jihyo arched her back into her touch. "I don't like that."

"You don't like that? Well, what kinda smell would you like mine to mix with?" Jihyo knows she's stepping into a dangerous zone when Wendy stopped. She noticed the warning look on Wendy's eyes but she pushed on while smirking. "Yours?"

The alpha swallowed a groan. "Don't tempt me, Jihyo-ah. I might lose control."

"What if I want you to?"

Wendy stilled. Emotions stormed her eyes and she took a sharp breath. Jihyo's eyes widened in panic when Wendy backed away, pinching her nose bridge.

"Wendy–"

"Get inside the car," Wendy grunted.

"Wendy, no–"

"I said, get inside the damn car, Jihyo," the alpha gritted her teeth. She refused to look at the omega, groaning as she walks in circles while hiding her face in her hands. "I'll take you home."

"N-No. No, I don't want to," Jihyo shook her head frantically, forcing herself to approach the alpha. Wendy didn't budge when she touched her arm so Jihyo wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "I want to be with you.. Wendy-ah..."

Wendy refused to react. Jihyo tightened her embrace, wailing to the alpha's neck. "I'm sorry... Wendy-ah I'm sorry..."

"Jihyo-ah," Wendy stiffened when she feels Jihyo starting to roam her hands. She grasp Jihyo's wrist right before the omega reach the rim of her jeans. "You're– we're not thinking straight. Let's just go home and you can get your heat treated by your..." Wendy hesitates, "...by your alpha."

"But I want _you_ ," Jihyo whined, rubbing her crotch on Wendy's prominent hip bone. The alpha growls and she grabbed Jihyo by the thigh to stop her from moving.

"I can't.. Jihyo-ah please stop."

"Why?" the omega wailed sadly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Wendy I'm sorry..."

When Wendy went silent again, Jihyo tugged her hand free from the alpha's grasp. She moved her hand lower, running her fingers on the obvious bulge below the zipper of Wendy's jeans. The alpha gasped and turned her body. She faced Jihyo and pushed the omega gently, away from her.

"Please, Jihyo don't make this hard for me," Wendy gulped at Jihyo's whine. "I've... I've never been with an omega in heat before and I'm afraid I'll lose control and hurt you or... or end up marking you. If I.. if I really went into rut I might not be able to stop myself anymore."

"Then don't," Jihyo stubbornly insists. She swatted Wendy's arms away and once more pulled the alpha into an embrace. "If you truly can't stop yourself, I'll be the one to stop you. I promise just... just please, Wendy-ah. You can have me."

"Bu– mmph!" Wendy's sentence got cut off as Jihyo gripped her nape to kiss her.

"Sto–" a peck.

"Jihyo–!" a nip on the lips.

"Please–" a hand on her crotch.

"PARK JIHYO!"

Jihyo ignored Wendy and reunited their lips. The alpha moaned into the kiss when Jihyo grinds against her blooming crotch. Despite the thick material of their pants, Wendy could feel Jihyo's wetness seeped into her jeans. Her mind started to get hazy the longer the kiss went. Jihyo simply kissed her passionately, not using her tongue at all but the faint friction of their lower region rubbing against each other is driving Wendy crazy.

Their kiss broke when they heard a dull thud. Wendy had unconsciously walked forward during the kiss, trying to get as close as possible to Jihyo and ends up trapping her to the car. Jihyo has her eyes glazed, desire clouding her logic as she played her fingers on Wendy's shoulders.

Both panting, Jihyo looks straight at the alpha. Wendy looks back and Jihyo purred. "You've promised to teach me on my higher register."

Wendy grunted. She opened the sedan's passenger door and pushed Jihyo inside. Jihyo followed her lead, laying on the car seat as Wendy hovered above her. They kissed again with fervor and lust. Wendy threw caution to the wind this time, eagerly roaming her hands across Jihyo's body.

The omega moaned into Wendy's mouth when she slipped one of her hands inside Jihyo's shirt, feeling her way up from her stomach to the underside of her breasts. Wendy moved her lips downward as her hand moved upwards, sucking on Jihyo's neck while palming her chest.

Jihyo only whined in ecstasy and she placed her fingers between Wendy's locks, stroking her hair as an encouragement. Wendy pushed her bra up, freeing her breasts but still unbothered to take off her shirt. Jihyo doesn't care as long as the alpha before her pleasures her excellently.

The feeling of fingers flicking her hardened nubs sent Jihyo reeling. She arched her back, pushing herself into the careful hand of the alpha. Wendy hummed in satisfaction at Jihyo's reaction and she unlatched her mouth from Jihyo's neck with great difficulty. She found herself drawn to the source of Jihyo's scent just below her pulse point but her willpower is still thankfully intact.

The alpha satisfy herself by dipping in the valley between the omega's chest, inhaling her scent and lapping the skin uncovered by her shirt. The rumble under her lips surprised her, so she looks up and found Jihyo giggling adorably.

"You seem to be really fixated on my chest," Jihyo teased.

Wendy decided to tease back by twisting a nipple softly. She smirked when Jihyo gasped. "Kinda lacking on that aspect so I gotta appreciate them when I'm able to."

"Mmhh... thanks, you're making me self-conscious now," Jihyo breathes out. Wendy chuckled and pecks the omega.

"Good things, then. Because you're the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes upon and you've got to be aware of your divine beauty."

"You damn greaseball."

"Only for you."

Their brief banter stopped when Jihyo pulled Wendy's face, kissing her again. Wendy grunted and she slides her hand lower, fiddling with the button on Jihyo's denim pants. The omega keens as Wendy popped the button open, unzipping her jeans in an agonizingly slow motion.

"Wendy I swear to god–" Jihyo couldn't finish her scolding for Wendy pressed her fingers on her damp panties. Her body goes slack, bucking her hips against Wendy's fingers to relieve herself from the uncomfortable heat.

"W-Wendy–"

"Seungwan."

Jihyo looks up, realizing that the prognostic red had returned to Wendy's brownish irises, glowing despite the near pitch darkness surrounding them. The small alpha is keeping eye contact as she kissed Jihyo's abs while rubbing her folds through her panties, and Jihyo struggled not to roll her eyes back in pleasure.

"Call the right name after this," Wendy mumbled, pleased when Jihyo nodded hastily.

She decided not to prolong the omega's suffering so she yanks Jihyo's pants and panties in one pull. Jihyo shivered as she was exposed to the alpha, and the cold air from the aircon deliciously blows her opening. Wendy licks her lips hungrily at the appetizing sight of Jihyo's glistening center.

Diving to lap the flowing nectar, Wendy almost lost all reasoning at the sweet sensation on her taste bud. Jihyo cried and she jerked her hips, clawing Wendy's scalp roughly. The alpha growled at the unkind ministration but she keeps her mouth latched to the dripping slit, feeding her own ego for she managed to make the omega beneath her thrashed in pleasure.

"Seungwan... Seungwan..! Ohhh... m-more.."

Wendy gave one last long stroke and a tiny bite at the bundle of nerves, making Jihyo threw her head back in silent yell yet not enough to make her come. Jihyo whined when Wendy withdrew, but she perked up as she saw Wendy unzipping her own pants, red boxers bulging out with her hardening shaft.

The alpha lowers her boxers to her knees and Jihyo immediately extend her arm to grip the newly exposed length. Wendy moaned and bucked her hips into Jihyo's hand, while the omega willingly stroked the twitching shaft. She grinned when Wendy pants heavily, hands gripping the headrests for better support.

"For someone so tiny, you packed quite a big fella," Jihyo purred as she put her index finger to the tip, rubbing the slit to spread the precum around the head. Wendy could only growl as an answer.

"Someone's eager," the omega smirked. "Do you have any protection?"

Wendy is struggling to talk as she reaches for the dashboard. "...Seulgi... gave me one."

The alpha managed to find her wallet despite the darkness, taking out a packet of condom from one of the pocket. She ripped the plastic open with her teeth and slid the rubbed down her hardness, hissing a bit when Jihyo helped her while intentionally stroke her. Once she made sure she's fully covered, Wendy pushed Jihyo so she's laying on her back.

"Careful," Jihyo warned, seeing Wendy's head almost reaching the sedan roof. Wendy chuckled fondly at the omega's attention even if she's still continuously oozing her essence.

"Short. Won't hit," Wendy smiled, lining the head of her shaft with Jihyo's opening. "Tell me if I do something you don't like."

Jihyo nodded, and her abdominal muscles tensed in anticipation as Wendy pushed her member inside. The alpha took her time to insert herself into Jihyo, allowing the omega to get used to her width inch by inch. By the time she's properly sheathed, Jihyo is panting heavily, hands clutching the car seat and letting out muffled moans with her hips twitching.

"So tight–" Wendy groaned, savoring the warmth surrounding her member. Jihyo's inner muscles is hugging her length snugly and Wendy almost unwilling to move because of the comfortable position.

"S-Seungwan..." Jihyo sobbed at the feeling of being filled to the innermost of her chamber, legs hooking behind Wendy's knees to tell her to start moving. Wendy complied, thrusting her hips slowly to make sure Jihyo's comfortable and she leaned to peck the omega's swollen lips.

"If I try to bite you," Wendy whispered with the last remnant of her sanity, gliding her teeth alongside Jihyo's scent gland to emphasize her point. "Just kick or push me out. If you have a knife you can stab me too."

"Not gonna go that far, but," Jihyo pushed her hips down, moaning at the sensation of Wendy's shaft brushing her inner walls. "Go ahead."

At Jihyo's slow motion, Wendy growled and thrust her own hips, meeting Jihyo's movement halfway. The wet sounds coming from their connected center fueled Wendy, and she gripped the underside of Jihyo's thighs to be able to thrust deeper. She set for a normal pace, not too slow but not too fast either, just perfect to pleasure the both of them.

Jihyo moaned in delight, arms flailing in the dark to find any purchase. One of her hands found Wendy's arm, gripping the toned muscles while the other one clawed the car seat. She groaned after a little while, burying her nails into Wendy's upper arm to urge her to go faster.

"Seungwan.. please, faster.."

Wendy grunted in response, hips pistoning rapidly to propel her length deeper into the omega. The sudden rise of speed surprised Jihyo, in a good way. She threw her head back, erratic moans reverberating from her vocal chords as Wendy excite the sensitive parts of her inner walls.

"Ahh! Yes... Seungwan! Mmmhh... harder, Seungwan– harder!"

Jihyo's raspy moans is music to the alpha's ears. With her length still lodged deep inside the omega, she stoop low, using her teeth to tease the stiff nub under Jihyo's shirt. The small ministration earned her a high pitched shriek from the omega and she smirked in satisfaction.

Wendy used both hands under Jihyo's thighs to bend her body, reaching impossibly deeper into the wet hot cavern. She felt the walls around her length constrict almost painfully, letting her know that Jihyo is nearing her edge. The omega has her eyes closed in a blissful scowl, mouth gaping open and her throat palpitates every time she moaned out loud.

Her neck is bare.

Wendy found herself scoot closer, nosing the skin glistening with sweat up to the omega's collarbone. She bites once, getting addicted by the supple texture between her teeth and she journeys upward, using her incisors to feel her way straight to Jihyo's pulse point.

"S-Seungwan I'm– I'm–"

She bites down softly at the vulnerable spot, and the omega underneath her arched her back and screamed her name as she came crashing down. Jihyo frantically grasps her clothed back, gushing her come all over the alpha's still hammering shaft. Wendy groaned, feeling her orgasm at the tip of her length and pound harder.

 _Not enough_.

She bites again at the pulsing vein, harder this time.

_Just a bit closer._

"Seungwan–"

Wendy wrapped her whole mouth to the exposed spot.

"Seungwan stop–"

 _I want her_.

Her canines are starting to bury deep.

"Seung– ah!"

_Almost–_

"SEUNGWAN NO!"

A rough shove on her shoulders released her teeth from the inviting skin, sending her flying backward until a solid surface made contact with the back of her head. Wendy howled in pain, crouching to hold her throbbing skull. She felt the beginning of a lump under her fingers, making her unaware of the warmth leaving her length.

"Seungwan! Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Wendy felt a hand grabbing her face and light poured over her. Smooth fingers traced her skull, rubbing the sore spot carefully to soothe the pain. The alpha cracked her eyes open to find Jihyo's worried face mere centimeters from hers.

"Noona, you're so beautiful..."

Jihyo's worry escalated at Wendy's slurred speech. "Oh god, are you having a concussion?"

"I don't have anymore regrets."

"Seungwan," Jihyo caressed her jaw and Wendy leaned into the touch. "Tell me, who are you?"

Wendy giggled. "Wendy imnida. Red Velvet's main vocal at your service."

"Okay, nice. Who am I?"

"An angel sent from the heaven above hehehe," Wendy didn't notice the blush spreading on the omega's face because of the sudden pang on her head. She wailed as everything went blurry, her head throbbed and dizziness took over. "God.. my last four brain cells for our comeback–"

"Seungwan, are you okay?" Jihyo asked hurriedly, cradling the alpha's head on her chest. Wendy nodded, taking deep breaths to minimize the pain.

"Better, just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine," Wendy sags on the car seat, keeping her hand above her closed eyes to reduce her concussion. They stayed still after that, Jihyo rubbing Wendy's scalp while the alpha regulates her breathing.

After a few moments, the dizziness disappeared. Even if her head still hurts like crazy, Wendy feels that she's already in a good condition. So she put her hand on top of Jihyo's, startling the omega then sent her a warm smile.

Jihyo gulped. "Seungwan, I'm so sorry–"

"It's alright," Wendy grasps the omega's trembling hand. "I'm the one at fault. Thank you for pushing me away."

"B-but..." Jihyo bit her lips and somehow Wendy found the gesture adorable. "I hurt you.."

"I told you, it's alright," Wendy kissed Jihyo's knuckles once to assuage her. "You'll be hurt more than in the head if I bit you."

"No, I–" the omega hesitates and it doesn't go unnoticed by Wendy. But she chooses to stay silent, eyes closed while another sharp pain went into her heart.

_To infinite stupidity and beyond, eh, Seungwan?_

A hand wrapping her shaft shocked Wendy. She opened her eyes again, looking at Jihyo in befuddlement when the omega starts stroking her hardness. Wendy growled, hips bucking upward at the friction of the omega rubbing her through the rubber protection.

"J-Jihyo–"

"You haven't come yet," Jihyo muttered low, hand steadily pumping up and down. Wendy moaned. Her interrupted orgasm quickly rebuild itself at the pit of her stomach. Jihyo leaned closer to her face, letting her lips hovered above Wendy's gaping ones.

The alpha breath come in harsh huffs, indicating her impending orgasm and she groaned at the omega's increasing pace. She feels Jihyo leaning to her side, warm breath washes over her ear, the subtle lick of tongue and the sensual whimper brushing her eardrums.

"Show me those high notes you're so proud of, Seungwan."

Jihyo bit her earlobes. Wendy snapped.

"JIHYO!!"

She came, yelling, spraying her seed all over the rubber confining her shaft. Her member twitched once, twice, emptying her whole being as Jihyo continues rubbing along her length, helping her riding out her orgasm. She fell limp into the car seat after that, and Jihyo chuckled while she took off the condom and tied the loose ends.

The omega turned Wendy's palm up and put the liquid-filled rubber on her hand. Wendy groaned.

"Really, Ji?"

Jihyo giggled, already tidying herself up and pecked the alpha's nose. "Make yourself presentable and throw that away. You wouldn't want your own cum spilt on your car, don't you?"

"Mm... too tired..."

"Oh, come on," Jihyo rolled her eyes. But she tucked Wendy's soft member into her boxers, readjusting her pants and zipping it up neatly. An idea struck her and she squeezed the alpha's shaft through her jeans, making Wendy jolted in surprise.

"Okay, you totally do that on purpose," the alpha scowled. Jihyo giggled, placing a soft kiss on Wendy's cheek and pushed her away.

"Dump it. I'll try to clean the mess here."

Wendy begrudgingly exited the car, walking around the parking area until she found a dumpster. She avoid touching anything on her way back to the car because of the sticky liquid from both her and Jihyo still covering her palm. She found Jihyo already sitting calmly on the shotgun seat when she arrived, smiling innocently at her when she offered her some tissues.

She wipes the substance on her hands and threw the tissue randomly. Jihyo glared.

"Seungwan that's gross!"

Wendy only grinned, shrugging her shoulders at the omega. "The dumpster's too far. 'Sides it's not like anyone saw us doing that."

Jihyo pouted, crossing her arms and looked away. Wendy shook her head as she leaned on the headrest, relaxing a bit to replenish her energy before going down the road again. The two stayed in a comfortable silence until Jihyo cleared her throat.

"Why?" the omega's quiet voice made Wendy turned to her.

"Why what?"

Jihyo shifted, staring straight at Wendy. "Why did you reject me earlier when I asked you to lose yourself?"

Wendy stiffened. "Because... because I can't."

"Seungwan there has to be a reason," Jihyo insists. "You're acting really gentle to me, and you even apologized to me when you're halfway to rut. There's no way an unmated alpha could do that, could refuse an omega and not went into rut right away unless..–"

Jihyo's eyes widened.

"Unless you already love me."

Wendy had to stop herself from running out of the car screaming.

"Hahaha, no?" her laugh is so strained she grimaced at herself. "I didn't do that? Maybe you're... hallucinating! Right, your mind was jumbled when you're in heat, Jihyo-ah. You must have been hallucinating!"

Jihyo sighed. "Don't act dumb with me, Seungwannie."

 _DID SHE JUST CALLED MY NICKNAME_ –

"Is it true?" the omega asked again, eyes boring on Wendy's panicked brown orbs. "You like me?"

_IT'S NOW OR NEVER, SON SEUNGWAN._

Cheeks flared, heart beating rapidly, palms sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy, she has not vomited already– Wendy finally nodded. She keeps her eyes level, returning Jihyo's stare with as much honesty she could muster.

"Yes. I like– no, I _love_ you very much, Jihyo-ah," Wendy nodded her head firmly. "I've always been in love with you for a long time."

Jihyo fell silent for a while. Staring at Wendy blankly. But there's a blush forming on her cheek and her body language grew tense until she speaks again.

"Why? How?" there's a tone of disbelief in Jihyo's voice. "Why me?"

"Why not?" Wendy flipped the question. "Why not the prettiest, strongest, smartest, loveliest, awesomest, everythingest woman? I fell in love with you since the first I saw you on Sixteen, Jihyo-ah. I could never... I'm blessed, for someone as divine as you to shine my life. Shine on me. I'm grateful that you came in my life and I would never ever trade you for anyone else. Even if we're not... that close, before. I've always been watching you from afar–okay that sounds wrong."

But the blush on Jihyo's face deepens, and Wendy found herself head over heels for the omega. "Most of those words aren't even a word."

_OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTE I'M–_

Wendy coughed, maintaining her cool. "I made them only for you."

She received a soft smack on her arm. "Greasy."

"Because you're here with me," Wendy smiled, and Jihyo returned it.

Alas, the omega then hung her head low, avoiding Wendy's stare. "I.. I wasn't expecting that answer."

Wendy's heart dropped. "I know."

"I'm... sorry... I might not be able to respond appropriately. Not now, at least."

"It's okay, really," Wendy forces a smile. "I'm still... glad, that I'm able to tell this to you. You don't.. you don't even have to answer! I'm just... hoping that we're still good? This doesn't change anything?"

Jihyo frowned. "This changed something, Seungwannie."

The alpha deflated. "Oh."

"I'm aware of your feeling, now."

"Mhm."

"But I.. I still need time to recognize mine."

"Of course."

Jihyo did not continue after that. Wendy is still too nervous about the whole ordeal, and she let the silence stuffed the atmosphere.

"So, home?" Wendy finally speaks after a few moments. "I think I've occupied you for far too long."

Jihyo took some time to answer. Wendy was trying hard not to cry, especially after her disaster of a confession. But once Jihyo opened her mouth, the omega's response surprised her. "I want to stay with you longer, Wannie."

Wendy's heart leapt to her throat. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?"

The omega nodded, caressing Wendy's trembling hand on the steering wheel. "I might still need some time to think. But my heat usually lasts for another few hours, and I– I want to spend it with you. Are you okay with that?"

Wendy's mouth went off before she even thinks. "More than okay."

"Perfect," Jihyo smiled warmly, blushing, intertwining her fingers with Wendy's lovingly. "So... which one is the closest? My dorm or yours?"

###

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, eight girls are sitting in a circle around a living room, all having a nervous breakdown. The second tallest of the girls is pacing, hand gripped her phone so hard it almost cracks.

"Oh, come on, Rosé, answer me," Jeongyeon bit her lips worriedly. A static sound echoed in her ear and she moaned tiredly, slumping on the couch beside Nayeon.

"She didn't pick up?" Nayeon asked, rubbing Jeongyeon's back.

"No, she didn't," the alpha sighed. She cast her gaze toward her friends. "How about Jihyo? She answered?"

Sana shook her head sadly. "No. We've messaged her but she didn't respond either."

"Wendy?"

"Her phone's dead it seems. The call always went to her inbox," Tzuyu frowned.

"Oh god... Jihyo where are you?" Jeongyeon leaned back into the couch, anxiety eating her up. It's been almost two hours since Jihyo's supposed to be home, but the omega disappeared without a track. Their calls are left unanswered, their messages ignored, and the other members of the collab are magically unable to be contacted.

Jeongyeon turned to the last person still holding her phone. Momo is slouched on the couch, arm circled around Mina's waist but her entire body language is tense. She knows Jihyo's in heat, and no matter how strong she is as an omega, something bad might happen if she wanders the street alone at night.

A change in the tune of the call made Momo perked up.

"Annyeong?"

Her entire team members are also brightened at her greeting.

_"Helloooooo. Momo?"_

Momo raised her hand up to stop Jeongyeon from snatching her phone from her. "Yeah, hi, B. You awake?"

 _"Yea, thanks to you,"_  a yawn. SinB must have been sleeping before. _"What kinda fuck happened until you call me in the middle of the fucking night?"_

"Uhhh, well," Momo eyed Jeongyeon who is waiting at her feet. "Can we– I mean, Jeongyeon wants to talk to Yuju. Can you call her?"

 _"Not me? Sad. Hang on Imma call her,"_ there's a muffled scream from the other side of the line. _"She said wait, she's washing her face now. Wazzup? She destroyed your dorm or something 'cuz I last I remember she's having a collab with yer leader."_

"Uhh... how to tell you," Momo bit her lower lip. "So Jihyo might or might not be missing."

 _"EH WHAAATTT?!"_ there's another scream as SinB called her older member, followed by hurried steps. _"Oi, she's here. Talk to her Imma sleep again. G'night Mo."_

"Thank you, B. Good night," Momo thanked her fellow alpha idol, then gave the phone to Jeongyeon. She immediately paced the room, waiting for Yuju to talk into the phone.

It was silent for a while until a familiar voice echoed. _"Hewwooo??"_

"Cut the pleasantries Choi Yuna."

 _"Wow, okay, that's kinda rude,"_ Yuju clicked her tongue. _"What's up, Yoo?"_

"Where the fuck is our Jihyo?" Jeongyeon snarled into the phone.

_"Wha– who? Jihyo?"_

"Yes, Jihyo. Jihyo's not back yet and it's almost midnight! Where the fuck is she?!"

Yuju gasped, apparently surprised by the news. She ranted something unintelligible before she finally managed to speak clearly. _"I don't know! The last I saw her was at the practice! She looked very sick so we told her to go home."_

Jeongyeon almost has a heart attack. "ALONE?"

_"Of course not! Wendy's with her. She b_ _r_ _ought a car to the practice. Jihyo said her driver can't pick her up so I told her to leave with Wendy."_

"Wendy? Wendy Son? Red Velvet's Wendy? Son Seungwan?"

_"Yes, of course. Are there any more Wendys you know?"_

Jeongyeon really caught a heart attack. Probably combined with a stroke. "SHE'S AN ALPHA!"

There's silence for a while as Yuju went into confusion.

_"...so?"_

"JIHYO'S IN HEAT, YUJU!"

Another unfathomable speech later and Yuju screamed. _"KUNAON TEH IEU KOPLOK??!!"_

"What the fuck did you just yelled to me?!"

Yuju sounds panicked as she answers hurriedly. _"I didn't know she's in heat!! I don't think Wendy knows either! She didn't smell any different!"_

The oldest alpha of TWICE sighed. She already predicted that one day Jihyo's addiction to the suppressants is going to cause them trouble. She just didn't expect that the day she dreaded will come so fast. "It's because she's on suppressants."

 _"Ah..."_ Yuju trailed off. _"Oh. I see."_

When Yuju fell silent, Jeongyeon snapped. "So where is she?!"

_"Probably still with Wendy. I don't know. I don't keep track of them."_

"Oh, fuck..."

The two alphas stopped talking for a while, Jeongyeon thinking hard about their leader's possible location while Yuju hummed in deep thought. _"Hey. I know this might sound crass, but.. Wendy's a good person y'know."_

Jeongyeon's left eye twitched. She doesn't like Yuju's tone. "What's your point?"

_"Well, I think Wendy won't do anything to Jihyo unless she asked."_

The alpha growled into the phone. "Are you implying that Jihyo might ask for _Wendy_ to take care of her?"

_"Why not? They both are unmated and after watching their interaction for the past month, I think Wendy has the hots for Jihyo."_

"Jihyo would never choose her. She already has me."

Yuju sighed heavily. _"...no. She's not your mate, Yoo. And call me whatever but as a friend, I_ know _you have your heart for someone else. I also_ know _she doesn't have her heart set on_ you _."_

"She still won't choose that wretched alpha."

Something about Yuju's exasperated moan made Jeongyeon's heart coiled with irritation, but she keeps her phone pressed on her ear. _"And that's your jealousy speaking. You thought you own the omegas because you've been with them for far too long. Well, you know what? Let me remind you of something, Yoo Jeongyeon, so you can think more clearly because you're certainly in an enraged state."_

"...what?"

_"Jihyo was never yours."_

Jeongyeon hurled the phone across the room. The poor thing hit the wall hard and shattered into million pieces. Momo immediately jumped into action when she saw red flaring on the older alpha's irises. Jeongyeon growled angrily and Momo growled back.

"That bitch! Let me go, Mo! I'm going to RV's dorm now!"

"No! Jeong! Calm down!" Momo pinned the thrashing alpha to the floor, her own eyes lightening up.

Momo didn't expect Jeongyeon to raise her fist and punched her across the face. She heard her mate screaming her name in panic as she hunched over the floor, holding her pained face. Blood dripped to the floor from Momo's split lip but she quickly recovers, grabbing Jeongyeon's collar and slammed the older alpha back to the ground.

"Stop it, Jeong! Getting angry wouldn't bring you anywhere!" Momo pressed her fist to Jeongyeon's throat. When it seems that the older alpha is going to strike again, Momo slapped her. "We don't need any more drama and I don't want to fight you, Jeong! Snap out of it!"

Jeongyeon snarled. "But Jihyo–"

"Is with Wendy! We know her! Jihyo's going to be okay!"

Jeongyeon was about to retort but a sob caught her attention. Both alphas turned, catching their softspoken member sobbing quietly to her sleeves. Jeongyeon's rage quickly died down while Momo scrambled to her omega.

"Mitang, gwenchana?" Momo asked worriedly. Mina shook her head, still sobbing and she touches Momo's bruised cheek hesitantly.

"You're h-hurt," Mina sniffled, thumb carefully wipes the blood on Momo's split lip. She's less careful when she pulls Momo into her embrace, hissing at the approaching Jeongyeon. "Please stop, Jeongyeon-unnie. Momoring is right. We're not going anywhere by being angry. Jihyo-unnie's with Wendy-sshi. She'll notice us if anything happens to Jihyo-unnie. We are all worried but you just have to go mad and become violent to Momoring. It won't solve anything! And if you're going to raid RV's dorm now you're only going to pick a fight with them!"

Mina's words sink deep into Jeongyeon's mind. She hung her head low, embarrassment boiled inside her as she apologizes profusely for her short temperament. The omega nodded in acknowledgment but made no effort to ease Jeongyeon's guilt.

"Let us just rest for now," Nayeon suddenly chimed in, sensing the rapidly tensing atmosphere. She wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon's waist to pull her away from the two Japanese. "We'll go to Red Velvet's dorm first thing in the morning. We'll find Jihyo. I promise."

She then turned to the younger omega who is still cradling her mate. "Minari? Please treat Momo, ne?"

"Of course I will," Mina stood up hastily, pulling Momo with her and disappeared into the hallway.

Nayeon gave attention to the four stunned girls last, driving them away from their seat on the couch with a wave of her hand. "And you, go get some rest. We're going out early tomorrow. Now go. Shoo."

Tzuyu stood up first, pulling Sana with her. Dahyun and Chaeyoung quickly followed suit. The shortest beta shot a worried look to the two eldest members but Nayeon just smiled at her. Chaeyoung nodded, scurrying off to her shared room.

After the other members left them alone, Nayeon tugged Jeongyeon to sit on the vacant couch. The alpha was silent even after Nayeon let out her scent to calm the situation. She carefully rubs Jeongyeon's arm, hesitating whether to touch her further or not.

Jeongyeon eventually falters, leaning into the omega's soft touches and pulls her to her arms. Nayeon hummed softly as she put her own arms around the alpha's larger figure. Jeongyeon didn't cry, but her back is tense and Nayeon strokes the bundle of muscles while burying her face into the nook of Jeongyeon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."

Jeongyeon whispered quietly. Nayeon hummed.

"Yuju said something about Ji?"

The grip on her waist tightened.

"Can't tell."

"Okay..."

"'M sorry..."

"It's okay."

"I just need some time to think."

"Sure."

"..."

"..."

"Stay with me?"

Nayeon kissed Jeongyeon's crown once.

"I will."

###

Mina has dark clouds hanging upon her face all the time she's nursing Momo's wound. Her movements are sharp, her touches are soft, her treatment is precise but she's sending death glare to the blue color slowly forming on Momo's cheek. The alpha chose to be silent, scared of her omega's intense stare even if it's not fixed on her.

"Mitang–"

"Don't talk. I'm mad."

Momo chuckled, then stopped abruptly at the pain searing on her lips. "You're adorable."

A blush creeps on Mina's face, who huffed and pressed the ice pack harder to Momo's cheek. Momo cried out loud and moved away.

"Mitaaang.."

"I told you I'm mad," Mina stood up, giving the ice pack to Momo. "Press this to your cheek until you fall asleep. It won't disappear by just that but it will reduce the pain and the swelling. Rest your head on a higher pillow."

The omega then walks toward the door. Momo whined. "Where are you goingg??"

"Umm... sleep?" Mina raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Stay with meeee..." Momo giggled, rolling around on the bed while still pressing the ice pack to her cheek. "Won't you stay for your wounded mate??"

"Momoring–"

"Pleaseeeee???"

Mina rolled her eyes and sighed, but a smile cracked on her previously frowning face. "Ugh, fine. You spoiled child."

Momo cheered. She scoots on the bed, giving enough space for Mina to lay down beside her. She wraps an arm around Mina's waist. Neglecting her ice pack, Momo nestled her head comfortably at the junction between Mina's shoulder and neck.

"Mitang you okay?" Momo asked after a while. "Are you still mad?"

"Mmm... not really, no," Mina mused. "I was just... afraid. You were hurt and you're bleeding and.. and I'm afraid you'll hurt more than that if you continued fighting with Jeongyeon-unnie."

"It's quite common, though, for alphas to fight each other."

Mina shook her head. "Not with you and Jeongyeon-unnie. You've never fought before."

Momo smiled. "I know. We're both pretty docile ones, aren't we?"

The omega nodded in agreement. "Why did Jeongyeon-unnie suddenly went mad like that, anyway?"

"Ahh... probably Yuju," Momo sighed heavily. "I like that she speaks her mind but she could be really honest at times and it mostly agitates other alphas. The same with SinB. Sowon-sshi must have had a hard time controlling them both."

"I see.."

The two went silent after that, enjoying each other's companionship. It's been quite some times since they had time to be alone together. The schedule was packed for them since Mina's last heat, and they missed each other badly. Momo especially. She nuzzled Mina's neck while peppering soft kisses along the exposed skin, hand drawing circles on the omega's stomach until Mina sighed blissfully.

"You love to rub my belly lately," Mina commented and Momo hummed.

"It feels nice, I don't know," the alpha pressed her hand firmer. "I just like feeling you under my fingers."

There's hesitation on Momo's tone and Mina noticed. She put her hand over Momo's, stopping her rubbing movement for a while. "Is there something you didn't tell me?"

Momo paused, returning Mina's questioning gaze with a worried look. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"Promise me you'll be honest?" it was more of a statement than a question, but Momo nodded nonetheless.

"I was... sometimes imagining... if.. if–"

"If?"

Momo blushed hard, and Mina can't help but blush too because Momo was rarely shy when they're together.

"If you're having my child."

The alpha's voice was so faint it was almost unheard, but their surrounding was also so quiet and Mina caught that perfectly. Mina stilled, stunned by Momo's confession. She was speechless for a long time it made the alpha hugging her grew anxious. Momo withdrew her arms from around Mina and tucked her limbs on her chest.

"Mitang, I'm sorry."

When Mina looks at her, still with a blank stare without any sound whatsoever, Momo curled deeper into herself.

"I– I was just imagining things and hahaha you know I could get pretty wild in daydreaming and the idea just kinda struck outta nowhere and I really love the idea of starting a family with you but you know we're still too young to have children but you seem really cute playing with the kids when we came to the culture festival and I can't help myself even if I know that I went too far projecting my own ideas to you and–"

"Momoring," Mina's solemn call breaks Momo's rambling.

The alpha immediately shuts up, waiting for her omega to say something. Momo was sure Mina was going to scold her. Or maybe punch her. On her wounded cheek, it's fine, Momo would accept anything except the silent look Mina is giving her now.

"Mitang please forgive me–"

"Do you really want that?"

Mina's question caught Momo off-guard. She gulped, faltering under Mina's thoughtful gaze and nodded.

"Not now!" Momo quickly added. "I mean, like, someday. A few years from now? I mean.. if that's okay with you..."

"Oh, Momoring," Mina smiled, touched, and she pulled Momo to kiss her forehead. Momo grimaced when Mina accidentally grabbed her wounded cheek but she said nothing. Mina pulled back a bit after that, wearing a giddy smile on her face. "Of course I would love to. You're my mate. You're everything to me and to live with you.. with our children, that would be heaven to me.."

"Ah..." Momo breathes out, relieved. "So you're.. okay with that?"

Mina nodded and she kissed Momo again. Momo grinned after that, once more embracing Mina tightly. Mina caressed her alpha's hair while Momo placed amorous kisses alongside Mina's neckline. The omega sighed and she nuzzled her face to Momo's hair.

"Someday?"

Momo's sincere, hopeful tone sent a flame of affection in Mina's chest. So she pulled her alpha up, pressing her lips to Momo's and whispered a promise into the kiss.

"Someday."

###

Irene yawned as she tugs herself free from Seulgi's embrace. The young alpha is unexpectedly cuddly in her sleep, and as her roommate, Irene has to endure the inconvenience of being wrapped in a tangle of limbs every morning. She stretched her body once she managed to free herself.

The beta leader rubs her eyes to dispel her sleepiness. She heard some clatters in the kitchen so she walks toward the room still with her eyes half closed. Probably Joy. That alpha loves to hang around in the kitchen to devour the snacks. She noticed Wendy sprawled on the couch when she passed the living room but she gave the younger girl no attention.

Irene was about to call out Joy when she found that the girl rummaging her kitchen is nowhere as tall as Joy. And she's certainly not Yeri either, because this girl's hair is black while currently, Yeri has her hair dyed brown. The other striking difference is how this girl looks so curvy from her behind while both Joy and Yeri sometimes look like walking bamboos.

The beta's breath hitched when the girl turned around, revealing none other than the omega leader of TWICE, Park Jihyo.

Noticing Irene standing dumbly in the doorway, Jihyo smiled.

"Good morning, Irene."

Irene narrowed her eyes.

"Why, good morning to you too, person who didn't live here."

Jihyo giggled.

"Aren't you're going to ask something?"

Oh, there _is_ a lot of question currently running on the beta's mind. Why is Jihyo here. Why is she wearing a familiar hoodie. Why is she cooking on Red Velvet's dorm and not on her own. Why does she smells suspiciously like Wendy. Where are Joy and Yeri. Why does Seulgi even exist. Is Jihyo truly a god. When will TaeNy be married. And so on.

But Irene caught sight of eggs on the countertop and she sighed.

"Make me an omelette and I'll give you my blessing on whatever it is you're doing behind my back."

###

It is extremely rare for TWICE to visit Red Velvet's dorm as a group. It's usually just Sana. Or Dahyun. The kinda people Irene snaking around behind Seulgi. Sometimes Momo comes begging for food. But as a group, all nine of them present at the same place which is another girl group's dorm is quite unlikely.

More unlikely because they showed up with a van a few minutes past seven. Still too early for some people inside the dorm. Except for Joy. She was just done doing her morning routine of jogging around the neighborhood when she saw some suspicious girls hanging around her front door.

One of them is sporting a massive bruise on her left cheek.

"Holy shit is that you Momo?" Joy blurted out, notifying the girls over her arrival. Said girl turned her head, wincing when she tried to smile at her.

"Hi, Joy," Momo waved.

"Did somebody just slapped you with a brick or what because that bruise looks hella epic," Joy mused, hand hovering just mere centimeters from Momo's darkened cheek. Momo swatted her hand away in fear of being touched.

"You could say so. Just please don't come close because it's hella painful too," Momo stepped behind her mate to hide her face.

Joy hummed, satisfied with the alpha's answer and turned to look at the other girls. She raised her eyebrow when she realized that they're lacking one member. Utilizing her greater height, Joy did a head count and concluded that their leader is missing.

"Where's Jihyo? Kinda rare seeing her children frolicking around without her near," Joy asked casually.

The tall alpha noticed that Jeongyeon almost opened her mouth but Nayeon shot her a warning glare. She then turned to answer Joy. "We are looking for her, actually. Did Wendy came home with Jihyo?"

"Eh?" Joy blinked. "She came here? I don't know. I slept early last night. I don't even know when did Wendy come home."

She fiddled with her pockets, taking out a couple of keys and unlocked the door. Her light footsteps into the building were followed by the other eight girls. "Well, if Jihyo really came here she might be still sleeping. Why don't you come in first to– omo."

Joy stopped on her track.

Of course, she would. Because the moment they all stepped into the living room, the scenery that welcomed them is that of a somnolent Wendy sprawling on the couch, with a wide, dopey grin on her face after Jihyo pecked her lips. The omega giggled at Wendy's grin and whispered something to her that made the alpha cheered.

Joy dropped her phone.

The loud clacking sound alerted Wendy and Jihyo, and both girls tensed up when they saw the nine gaping girls standing in the doorway.

"Jihyo," Jeongyeon suddenly appeared beside Joy. Her voice is eerily calm despite the obvious coldness on her face.

"Hi, Jeongyeon-unnie," Jihyo greeted back. She had her hands balled into fists out of nervousness. Wendy, who has sat up straight, hesitantly touches Jihyo's wrist with her fingers. Jeongyeon saw the contact and her eyes flickered for a while before returning to Jihyo's.

"So here's where you've been missing," the alpha slowly approaches Jihyo. Wendy immediately stood up, almost moving in front of Jihyo to shield the omega from Jeongyeon but Jihyo shushed her. The short alpha deflated and took a step back.

"Why didn't you call us?" Jeongyeon's voice gradually softens as she stepped before Jihyo. "We were scared anything bad happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Jihyo hung her head low. She instinctively went to submission, afraid if she triggered Jeongyeon's anger. "I– my phone's dead. And I only realized that it's dead this morning. I'm still charging it so I haven't been able to respond to your calls or messages."

Jeongyeon nodded. She raised her hand to grip Jihyo's arm, noticing the way she flinched and the scowling alpha behind her. Jeongyeon sniffed the air. "Your heat has passed."

Jihyo stiffened. "Y-yes it has."

Momo stepped beside Jeongyeon, pulling her sleeve once to warn her. The older alpha only nodded but kept her eyes trained on Jihyo. "Wendy?"

"Yes."

Jeongyeon tilted her head to look at the tiny alpha. Wendy bravely returned her stare. "Did  she took care of you well?"

Sensing that Jeongyeon's question is directed to her, Jihyo nodded. "Yes. Yes she did."

Jeongyeon hummed. She let Jihyo's hand go and the omega quickly stepped back, walking into Wendy's waiting arms. The alpha circled her arms around Jihyo's waist and she pulled the omega flush against her smaller stature. Wendy placed her chin on Jihyo's shoulder in a protective manner, staring straight at Jeongyeon.

"Please don't be mad at her," Wendy plead. "If you're going to be angry, do it to me."

The taller alpha sighed. "I'm not mad."

"Eh?" Jihyo raised her head. The other spectating girls are also gasping in surprise. Jeongyeon quirked one of her eyebrows in amusement. "Y-you're not mad?"

The alpha shook her head while smiling warmly. "Why should I? It's clear to me that you've chosen. I'm only a bit disappointed that you didn't notify us that you're spending the night. As our leader, you should have known better. You gave us major anxiety attack, you know?"

She then turned to Wendy, flicking the alpha once on her forehead until she yelped. "And you, should have talked to the parents first before bringing our Jihyo to your dorm."

Wendy blinked. Confused. "The parents who?"

"Me."

Silence. Momo glared at the older alpha.

Jeongyeon ignored her and turned on her heels. "Alright! It's all settled. Let's go home, folks! Jihyo if you're going home with us, go pack your stuff and get inside the van. Everyone move now! Go go go!"

She ushered the seven confused girls outside, leaving Joy standing speechlessly in the middle of the living room. She exchanged glances with Wendy and Jihyo who are also struggling to decipher everything that was just transpired. Meanwhile, Irene, Seulgi, and Yeri were watching the whole scene unfolded with rapt attention from the kitchen doorway.

When all members of TWICE minus their leader disappeared, Seulgi snorted.

"So that's how it feels meeting your parent-in-law."

###

"You're leaving?"

Jihyo smiled when she saw the dejected look on Wendy's face. She kissed the alpha's cheek once before pinching the pouted flesh. Wendy pulled Jihyo to hug her, nuzzling the omega's neck and placed a lazy kiss there.

"We'll meet again in no time, though. Yuju might call today's meeting off but tomorrow we'll still be practicing as usual," Jihyo smiled, caressing Wendy's back fondly.

Wendy wailed sadly. "I'll miss you either way. I've always been missing you since the day we met each other."

"THE AUDACITY!"

"I know, I know," Jihyo pats Wendy's head, giggling at the shorter girl's sweet talk. "You can still call or message me, though."

"No amount of calls and messages are able to replace your presence in my heart."

"OH MY GOD STOP!"

"Ahahaha okay, okay," Jihyo grinned and detached herself from Wendy's hug. She kissed the alpha again, once on her lips, a bit too long it made Joy squealed and Yeri puked, before returning to her awaiting van. "If you miss me, you can hug Yeri. She's about my height after all."

"EW NO!"

Wendy laughed, pulling the younger girl by her shoulder and ruffled her hair. Yeri yelled in annoyance but made no effort to free herself from Wendy's headlock. Jihyo shook her head at their interaction, sliding the van door open and sat on the vacant seat beside Dahyun.

"You still have to practice your higher register, by the way!" Wendy shouted before the van drives off. "You need to hit a D6 and you cracked twice before! Yuju won't forgive you if you cracked again!"

"Oh?" Jihyo wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "The practice at the car was not enough?"

"I MEAN REAL PRACTICE!"

"Okay, okay, I will!" Jihyo waved from the van window, slowly fading into the horizon. "See you tomorrow, Wannie!"

After the TWICE van went out of sight, Irene turned to Wendy. "What practice?"

"The vocal practice for our collab–"

"No. The 'practice' at the 'car'," the beta leader glared to the shorter girl who is wearing a sheepish grin. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Wendy scratched her head, looking around to avoid Irene's apprehensive stare. "I might or might not had sex with Jihyo yesterday at the car, at the way back from our practice."

It took only one millisecond or less for Irene to screeches.

"SON SEUNGWAN THAT WAS MY FUCKING CAR!"

 

_Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm sorry for not replying the comments :(((  
> But do know that I'm really thrilled seeing your feedbacks! I love you so much XD


	4. A Familial Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWICE's 4 stages of relationship-kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I betrayed myself  
> Self-indulgent fluff because I can't control myself and MiMo's been thriving in Yes or Yes era. Best era ever, period  
> We've been fed well  
> Oh, and RBB's Son Seungwan is a fucking hottie she bias wrecked me all the way to the core  
> Stan every girlgroup out there, they're all slaying  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Eyes fluttered open as sleep slowly left, eliciting a soft yawn from the brown-haired woman laying sideways on her bed. Mina blinked a few times to adjust her eyes with the darkness, one hand groping the bedside counter to look at her phone.

It's five in the morning.

Perfect. Too early yet Mina knows she won't be able to return to sleep.

A pressure on her lower stomach reminds her of a matter she needs to take care. She lets out a sigh as she grew more awake, slowly wiggling her way out of the comforter. The omega moved with slight difficulty, considering her condition, but managed to get up anyway. Her feet found her slippers and she turned back a bit to smile at the still sleeping form of her alpha.

"Good morning, Momoring," she whispers, carefully low so she won't wake Momo up.

Mina holds her breath when Momo grumbled, thinking that she had disturbed her, but sighed in relief as Momo curled to her side, wrapping herself with the comforter. The omega smiled in contentment and she pushed herself up with her hands. She wobbled for a bit before she succeeded in balancing herself.

Combing her tousled hair, Mina slowly waddled out of the bedroom she shares with Momo. The bathroom light was left turned on all night because Momo is being a worrywart, yet Mina was glad she doesn't need to grope on the dark just to find the switch. The brown-haired omega saunters to the living area once she finished her now dawn-ritual.

An itch of her throat reminds her that she hasn't drink any drop of water since waking up. So she wandered further into the house, slippers made soft rubber sounds as she approaches the kitchen. She took the kettle from above the stove, filled it with water from the tap before returning it to its previous position then turned on the nob.

The warmth from the small fire made Mina sighs. It's nearly winter, and even if they have their heater on full force, Mina can't help but to feels cold being all alone in the house. Momo usually hovers around to provide her warmth with the dancer's naturally high body temperature, but she has been working hard and Mina feels bad if she wakes Momo up just to accompany her making some beverages.

Reaching out to the upper shelf to get her favorite mug, Mina starts to regret not taking Momo with her. It's already hard enough for her to reach the top shelf vertically, but now she needs to reach it diagonally and she blames herself for her lack of height. She needs to tell Momo (and herself, actually) to never put her mug on the top shelf anymore.

Still, she managed to grasp the handle of the purple mug with a cute penguin printed on its side, and she exhales in relief as she doesn't need to stretch her body even longer. Mina decided she'll make herself a lemon ginger blend of tea. It's warm, caffeine-less, and it helps her relax despite the gradually reclining amount of sleep she has.

Mina sat on one of the dining chairs as she waits for the water to boil. The omega idly played with her spoon, mind wandering off somewhere before she suddenly opts to add honey into her tea. She silently stood up and searches for the jar of honey, moaning in annoyance once she remembers that Momo had put the jar on the shelf adjacent to where she grabbed her mug earlier.

Courtesy to her for when she used to crave for honey. Momo had scolded her when the alpha found Mina sitting on the couch, just finished a one-litre jar of honey on herself while Momo left for work. Since then, Momo put the honey jar on the very top shelf to prevent Mina from bloating herself up with the sweet gooey substance.

But Mina was never one to back down from a challenge. She stubbornly stands on her tiptoe, struggling to find the jar with her fingers. The omega retreats for a while as her back ached because she stretched it forcefully. Mina huffed, trying once more to reach the jar when another arm shots from beside her and took her target easily.

Mina turned to find Momo smiling drowsily at her, eyes glazed with sleep and the alpha placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Mitang," Momo greeted as she placed the small jar on Mina's palm. "What are you doing being awake this early?"

Mina smiled back and she pecks Momo's lips. "The usual. Thanks for the help. I was making some tea. Do you want some?"

Momo shook her head as she stepped back, hearing the kettle whistling loudly and turned the stove off. "Don't strain yourself. You should have wake me up, Mitang. Here, give me your mug. I'll make your tea."

Obeying her alpha's nagging, Mina flopped down on her seat. She watches as her alpha quickly pours the boiling water into the mug. Momo pours herself a glass of hot water, adding a small amount of cold water from the jug to make it warm, then turned to Mina while bringing both their drinks.

"Careful, it's hot," Momo warned softly as she placed the mug on the table in front of Mina.

Mina smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Momoring."

Momo sat beside Mina, sipping her own glass of water as Mina blows on her tea. The omega put a spoonful of honey into her drink before she took a sip. Mina closed her eyes contently as she savors the taste, tucking her stray strands of hair behind her ear to stop them from dipping into her tea.

The alpha watches, with a loving gaze on every single movement Mina does. From the soft sipping sounds she makes to the faint twitch on the corner of her lips as she slowly but surely finishes her drink. Momo's eyes moved from the top of Mina's head, down to her face to admire the omega's beauty, to the dip of her neck and the gentle swell of her breasts, then stopped on the round stomach Mina is placing one of her hands above.

Momo felt her chest filled with affection and pride as she took in Mina's figure.

Her _expecting_ _wife_ 's figure.

She leaned in to kiss Mina's cheek and placed her hand above Mina's, rubbing her stomach softly it made the omega sighs in contentment.

"How are you feeling?" Momo asked.

Mina smiled until her eyes turned crescent, basking herself in Momo's love and attention. "Nothing out of ordinary."

"Does she behave?" the alpha continues, referring to the growing bump on the omega's midsection.

A giggle echoes on the kitchen. "Getting better by now. I'm glad she kicks from time to time, and at least she doesn't kick straight to my gaster so I haven't thrown up yet."

"I hope she won't," Momo frowned. She pats Mina's stomach lightly as if to tell that to her pup. "I hate it when you're having your morning sickness. That seems agonizing. Behave for your Okaa-san, okay?"

"It's okay, it will pass," Mina eased her alpha's worry by kissing her temple. Just then, a kick from inside her stomach landed on both her's and Momo's hand, eliciting a laugh from her. "See? She knows you're scolding her. Please forgive your sire, she's just being considerate to the both of us."

"Right," Momo chuckled and she placed a kiss on Mina's stomach. "C'mon, baby. I know you're excited to dance but if you make your Okaa-san throws up everything she eats, you won't be able to grow strong enough to dance with Otou-san."

Another kick, softer this time, cracked a fond smile on Momo's face. "She hears, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Mina confirmed by nodding slowly. "She's always so quiet when we're alone but she'll do anything to attract your attention when you're around."

That explanation combined with Mina's pout made Momo laughs harder. "Aww, baby loves me more already."

She then placed her fingers on Mina's jaw, turning the omega's head so she could kiss her deeply. Momo breaks the kiss after a few seconds while grinning at her wife. "Don't worry, Mitang. Hirai Otou-san will always be here to love you the same."

Mina giggled, wrapping her arms around Momo's neck to resume their kiss. "I know that already, Momoring."

The two continues on their normal morning routine, Mina cooking their breakfast and Momo hangs around to provide a helping hand. Mina opted for a simple tteokboki and vegetable soup for them both. Mostly because it's one of the foods Mina doesn't have any reactive responses to and it's filling enough for Momo to spend her day without dying in hunger.

Well, Mina could just shove more rice to Momo's mouth but she's not that evil. Momo needs her balanced nutrition intake, too.

They eat in silence with Mina absentmindedly steals Momo's share of meat at times. Momo noticed that but she keeps her silence, letting her wife do whatever as long as she's happy. Once they finished their meal, Momo collected their dirty dishes and put them on the washer.

"You're going to the studio today?" Mina starts.

The alpha nodded. "Endia Knights are having their comeback in a month or so. Eunjung's been falling behind her friends because of her knee injury so I need to supervise her to make sure she's improving without injuring herself further. Arai's going to be bald pulling her hair off if Eunjung failed to fulfill her role again."

Mina laughs at that, remembering Momo's students at the dance studio. It's been almost two years since TWICE disbanded. Despite their initial loss and the grieving feeling of having to leave the idol industry, they know that they have to eventually move on. Idols are not going to stay around forever, and all nine of them had made the heavy decision to disband and continue their life in their own way.

After the disbandment, Jihyo was hired immediately by their previous agency to become one of the vocal trainers. Her abilities and experiences as the ex-leader of the top girl group in her prime gave her a lot of materials to teach the trainees, and her loving personality made her quickly becomes one of the most loved trainers in the JYP Entertainment.

Jihyo married her longtime girlfriend, Wendy a.k.a Seungwan, a tad bit over two months ago. Seungwan's group has also disbanded, and the tiny alpha had reached her peak in becoming a soloist not only in Korea, but also in the international market. She made herself a big name in the musical history before she took the risk and proposed to Jihyo. Thankfully, the omega accepted, and the world was overjoyed by the announcement of their wedding.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon married each other just a while after their disbandment. They had a pup already, named Yoo Yura, who was born in the warm weather of spring a few months back. Aside from her growing family, Jeongyeon had also pursued her dream to become both a composer and a songwriter. She landed a contract with the black label, with Nayeon supporting her as her wife and co-writer.

Sana, good ol' Sana, decided to settle down and delves into her almost forgotten hobby, baking. She decided to open up a bakery with Dahyun one year after their disbandment. Her business is quick to rise to success, helped with both her big name to promote and the delicious baked goods she made. Her employees and the public loved her, her being the Sana Mina always remembers who eagerly shares her happiness with the people around her.

The older omega is still in a healthy relationship with the three musketeers. Even if the four of them are problematic, confusing, and idiotic in their own way, they managed to thrive through Korean's culture, making their relationship known and had lived together since before TWICE disbanded.

Dahyun, aside from helping Sana to manage her bakery, has her hands full of being the designated voice of reason in their household. She has grown mature and more responsible, surpassing even Tzuyu and she opted to become a housewife to take care of the mess that are her girlfriends. Dahyun would accept offers to become a photographer at times. She loves to take pictures and it doesn't hurt to do it once in a while for money.

Chaeyoung is probably the less manageable out of the three. She, along with Jeongyeon, works on the black label as a composer and songwriter. If Jeongyeon writes the lyrics, she would help her NoJam bro by inserting her rap verses into the songs. But being a songwriter, she works in the oddest schedule and so she enrolled into a painting class to fill her boredom. The short beta becomes a teacher in drawing, a passion she lost during their days as idols and she gained back once her life became less stressful-prone.

Tzuyu, who is still as beautiful as always, is the only one of them who continues to live in the glamour of stage lights. She becomes an actress, hired by agencies here and there to star in their movies or k-dramas. She also becomes a model or walks on the runway in her free time. The tall beta loves her job, and she made it clear that she'll continue to stay in the spotlight as long as she's able to.

Meanwhile, Momo and Mina themselves were scouted by Kim Hyoyeon right after their disbandment. The ex-member of the Girls' Generation had built a dance studio for idols, trainees or simply people who want to dance. She asked every single dancer from any disbanded groups to join her, either as a choreographer or a dance instructor.

The two know they won't be able to stay away from dancing, and with the opportunity served in front of their eyes, they accepted immediately. Along with Kang Seulgi, Lalisa, SinB, and some other ex-idols, they work together to make their beloved workplace as a leading dance studio in the whole South Korea.

And after being mated for more than four years, Momo gathered enough courage for her to finally propose. Mina had said yes even before Momo finished her proposal. Their wedding was small, filled with only close families and their ex-bandmates plus their colleagues at the dance studio. It was by Mina's wish that they held their wedding humbly, because she didn't want to attract anymore attention from the media ever since their disbandment.

Momo, being Momo–the soft, loving, caring, pliant alpha she is–immediately agreed without as much as a second thought.

Ten months after their marriage, God blessed them with an additional third member into their family.

The third member who is currently growing strong inside Mina's womb.

The omega found herself smiling at the memories of her friends and her unborn pup. She absentmindedly rubs her swell of a stomach before she glanced at the clock on the wall that shows 8 A.M sharp. Momo needs to arrive at the studio at a half past 8. No wonder she's running around the house now.

The alpha stopped by her wife's spot at the couch after she finished preparing herself. She kissed Mina on her forehead, then the now-permanent mark at the side of her neck, then her stomach, and last on her lips. She grinned as Mina smiled at her.

"I'll be on my way, now, Mitang."

"Be careful, Momoring," Mina mumbled, wrapping Momo's red scarf securely around her neck. Momo giggled and she rubs her mate's stomach before placing another kiss there.

"Bye bye, baby. Don't stress your Okaa-san too much until Otou-san comes home, ne?"

The omega released a breath fondly when her mate whispers to her stomach. She pulled Momo up to place a final kiss on her lips before she pushed the older woman away.

"You should really leave now before you're late, Momoring," Mina reminded her.

"Of course," Momo fastened the strap of her bag, waving at her omega as she disappeared behind the door. "See you later tonight, Mitang. Aishiteru."

Mina waved. "Aishiteru yo, Momoring."

A bright smile from Momo before she closes the door is enough to make Mina's entire day.

###

"Thank you for today, Momo-unnie!"

"Bye bye, unnie!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Tell Mina-unnie we missed her!"

"I will! Be careful on your way home, girls!" Momo waved at her four students, who in turn waved excitedly before they went on their way. Sighing, the alpha pulled off her hair tie to ruffle her flowing black locks. Another hand joined hers and Momo turned to find her dance colleague grinning at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Helping my friend letting loose," the younger yet taller woman mused out loud, hand still rubbing Momo's head violently.

Momo laughed and gripped her fellow alpha's hand. "You're messing with my hair, Eunbi."

Hwang Eunbi, also known by the alias SinB in her idol days, smirked before she retracted her hand. Momo and Eunbi were never _that_ close before, but once they were hired into the dance studio, they quickly bonded and made great friends. Safe to say, Momo regards Eunbi as one of her best friends aside from her ex-bandmates.

"You know me, Mo. I'll never say no to any chance of messing with you," Eunbi chuckled. She ruffles her own hair and yawned loudly. "How's Endia Knights? Has Eunjung improved?"

Momo smiled. "Better than before. She still needs a few more hours of practice before she could completely follow her team's pace, though."

"I see," the taller alpha nodded.

Nudging Eunbi's shoulder with her own, Momo giggled when she surprised the seemingly sleepy alpha. "And how about your class? Are they getting better?"

"Amateurs, but some of them are improving at an impressive pace. I believe some of them are going to sign as trainees in a few months or so," Eunbi raised her thumbs up. "But to be honest I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed. Lisa's been absent a lot these days. I heard Rosé caught a bad case of flu so Lisa has to take care of her pups unless she wants to get all three of them sick."

"Ah, the joy of having twins."

"I know, right?" a snicker echoes from Eunbi's throat. "That reminds me. How's Mina-unnie?"

"She's fine. A bit vulnerable to throwing up on daily basis but at least she still eats regularly. Though, I'm kinda offended that you called Mina 'unnie' but you refused to call me as one," the older alpha playfully smacked the younger's arm.

"Because I've never seen you as one. Anyway," Eunbi rummages her backpack. Momo peeked curiously but her smaller stature made Eunbi easily blocked her view. The younger then took out a small pink box from her bag and gave it to Momo. "Tea brew from Yerin. I heard Mina-unnie likes tea. This brew helped Yerin a lot when she went through her morning sickness period."

Eyes shining in gratitude, Momo accepted Eunbi's gift and tucked it into her own bag. "Thanks, Eunbi. And please say thanks to Yerin-sshi too. Mina would really love this."

"Anytime, pal," Eunbi grinned as she pats Momo's shoulder.

A loud ringing sound from Momo's bag surprised them both. By hearing the particular ringtone, Momo knows that her wife's the one calling. She mumbled an excuse to Eunbi before she fishes out her phone and answered Mina.

"Annyeong, Mitang?"

 _"Momoring.. hey,"_ came a hushed voice from the other side of the line. _"I just want to ask.. when will you come home?"_

"Missing me already?" Momo teased, earning herself a stuttered answer and she laughs.

 _"Stop teasing me,"_ the pout apparent on Mina's voice made Momo smiled.

"I'm going home in a few minutes. I'll probably there in another half an hour. Do you want me to stop by somewhere?"

_"Why, yes, actually."_

Momo glanced at Eunbi with an expression of horror. The younger alpha, immediately understands for she went through _that_ already, raised her hands up and took a step back. Suppressing down a sigh so Mina won't hear, Momo asked softly.

"Do you want something, Mitang?"

_"It's not me. It's the pup."_

_'Sure, it is_ ,' Momo rolled her eyes at her own inner musings.

_"Can you buy me a box of milk?"_

Momo thanked God for the surprisingly normal request from her wife.

"Of course. Anything else, love?"

_"And... uh, dragon fruit, I guess? I've been reading about fruits these days and I think dragon fruit's good for our pup."_

"Sure, Mitang."

_"Oh, oh! Momoring, can you make it dipped in ketchup?"_

Eunbi somehow caught Mina's voice and her face contorted into something that of disgust. Momo herself feels her bile rising by only imagining the taste of a dragon fruit dipped in ketchup. And knowing Mina, the amount of ketchup she's going to use is enormous.

"Anything for you, Mitang. Give me an hour and I'll be home with your food."

 _"Thanks!"_ Mina's hearty giggle is almost enough to make Momo stops feeling sick. _"I'll be waiting! I love you."_

"I love you too, Mitang," a smile cracked on Momo's lips as Mina ends the call. Sighing, Momo pocketed her phone and turned to her friend. Eunbi gave her a knowing look while tapping Momo's shoulder in sympathy.

"At least she doesn't ask for anything expensive," the younger alpha murmured.

"It's not like that," Momo pinched her nose bridge. "She would always just eat a little bit then forces me to eat the rest. It's a miracle I hadn't caught any food poisoning in the past month. I just hope she won't give the milk to me. I hate it."

"Just say you'll drink them later, then smuggle it out of the house to mine."

"Maybe I'll try that later," ruffling her fellow alpha's hair, Momo chuckled and she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll be going home, now, Eunbi. You should go home too. Say my hello to Yerin. And thank you for the gift, it means a lot."

"Sure! Tell my hello to Mina-unnie, too," Eunbi gave Momo a two-fingered salute as she put on a cap. She then walked backward while grinning and waving at Momo. "Bye, Mo! See you tomorrow!"

"See you, B!" Momo mirrors Eunbi's waving until the younger disappeared on a corner.

Momo huffed, breath coming out in white puffs as the temperature of the air quickly dropping. The orange hue on the skies told her that the sun is setting down. Fastening her red scarf, Momo wracked her brain on any fruit shop or minimarket she might encounter on her way home and starts to walk.

###

The smell of meat being cooked is the thing that welcomed Momo when she stepped into her house. She locked her front door with a barely audible click, tiptoeing silently to the kitchen so Mina won't be aware of her arrival. True enough, the pregnant omega has her back facing the kitchen door, too absorbed in her activity she doesn't even hear Momo's soft footsteps against the floor.

The alpha grinned, having half a heart to surprise her unaware wife. But Momo repressed her playful intention because she knows it might hurt Mina. Or angered her. Whichever comes first.

So Momo settled to just tapping Mina's shoulder to alert her.

Mina whipped her head almost immediately, smiling once she recognizes her wife's feature and leaned close. "You're back."

Momo nuzzled her nose to Mina's shoulder, inhaling her calming scent and briefly kissed the skin there. "I am. Tadaima."

"Okaeri," Mina greeted softly, continuing her cooking despite Momo latching unto her back. She feels Momo's fleeting touch to her stomach and she giggled, pressing herself further into Momo's front. "How's your day?"

"Good. The team's improving in general. They said they missed you. I've bought your milk and your dragon fruit as well," Momo hummed, rocking Mina's body slightly not to disturb Mina's cooking. "Oh, Eunbi said hello. She also gave me a gift for you. A tea brew from Yerin. It might help you with riding out your morning sickness."

"How very nice of them. Have you say thank you?" the omega turned off the stove and placed her cooking on a plate. Momo voluntarily brought the plate to the dining table, picking one slice of the meat to taste it.

"I did. But maybe you should give them a call," the alpha hummed while munching on a slice of meat. In an instant, Momo's deep brown eyes turned bright when she realized what food did Mina cook. "Is this Jokbal??"

"It is, without the bone, though. Are you okay with that?"

Seeing that her wife seems a bit worried that she won't like it, Momo smiled and pecked Mina's cheek. "Perfect. Even easier to eat. Thank you, Mitang."

Mina sighed in relief, sitting down on the seat Momo pulled for her. The alpha swiftly took two plates from the rack, setting their table for dinner for two. Mina scooped themselves some rice, Momo's even more than hers considering the alpha's big appetite. Two glasses of water were placed in front of their plates before Momo finally sat on the seat next to Mina's.

"Nayeon-unnie called today," Mina suddenly speaks up in the middle of their eating.

"Mm?" swallowing her food, the alpha tilted her head questioningly. "Really? How is she?"

Mina nodded as she chews a particularly tough slice of meat. "She said she's good, Jeongyeon-unnie's good as well, and Yura started talking since a few days ago."

"Ooh, Yura talked?" Momo chuckled. "Smart girl. Kinda reminds me, we haven't visited them for a while, now."

"No need, Momoring," the omega smiled and gulped her drink. "Nayeon-unnie asked if I'm up for some girls' night."

Momo raised her eyebrow. "And your answer was...?"

"How could I say no?" a soft giggle escaped Mina's parted lips. Her eyes twinkled in excitement at the idea of bonding with her ex-bandmates. "She asked the other and they said yes. So, well, because tomorrow is Saturday, we're probably going to hold it tomorrow."

Momo took Mina's hand and caresses her knuckles. "I hope you're going to do it here. So you don't have to travel far."

"Nayeon-unnie said the same thing," Mina grinned as she grasps Momo's hand. "It's okay, Momoring. We're just going to hang out and chill here. But that means we should prepare the foods, and the snacks, and the drinks too."

"Consider it done, Mitang," Momo rose from her seat, collecting their used plates and utensils and threw them to the dishwasher. "I'll talk to Seulgi-sshi to act as my substitute in supervising Endia Knights tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time to prepare. Do you want to cook something in particular? I'll go shopping as well."

The omega followed her alpha, standing beside Momo as she washes their dishes. "I'll think I'd rather go with you."

Momo hummed in approval. "Sure. Just promise me you'll never leave my side and hold my hand. I'm not risking you stranded somewhere random and having a nervous breakdown in the middle of the mall."

"That was _one_ time!" huffing, Mina pouted and crosses her arms over her chest.

Momo's eyes immediately darted from the dishwasher. Pregnancy had made Mina's breasts grew bigger and her movement had accentuated her curves further. The alpha subsconsciously followed her wife with hunger apparent in her dilated pupils. Only when Mina turned around did Momo blinked, cursing herself for thinking something perverted as she hears Mina's irritated murmurs.

"–eyeing me like that when I'm talking seriously. I should have just stabbed her eyes with the forks and–"

"Hey, hey, Mitang," Momo wiped her hands on her trousers, hugging her wife from her back and resting her hand on top of Mina's round stomach. She placed her chin on Mina's shoulder, whispering apologies while rubbing her wife's midsection. She knows pregnant Mina's mood swing is leaning on the extreme side. But Momo could always resort to affection and Mina's agitation will disappear almost instantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen. Can you repeat that for me one more time?" the older Japanese cooed, letting out her scent so that her wife might calm down.

Mina exhaled. Harshly. "You know I don't like it when I'm talking and you looked at me like I'm some kind of a snack."

You are not a snack. You're a full course, Hirai Mina.

–Momo almost said that but she bit her tongue before Mina gets furious.

"Of course, of course. I was wrong, I'm sorry. Can I do something to make you forgive me?" peppering kisses all over Mina's shoulder blades, Momo asked softly.

Mina was silent for a while until she turned, beaming. "Take me to the mall tomorrow."

"Sure. We'll go together."

"I want to go to the arcade."

Momo sighed. "Just don't play the dance game or the basketball one and I'll be okay with everything."

"So the mini roller coaster is good."

"If you want to see me hospitalized because of a sudden case of heart attack then, sure, go ahead."

Mina giggled. She flung her arms around Momo's shoulder to pull her near, careful of squishing her stomach and kissed Momo deeply. "That's a deal, then. You always understand me so well, Momoring."

The alpha pulled back for a while only to smile at her mate.

"You bet I do."

###

Or not.

"Hirai Mina _explain_."

Fast forward to Saturday night, and we will find Hirai Momo standing in front of her own front door, outside, with her hands on the side of her hips, facing her wife who is grinning sheepishly in the doorway. On the road behind Momo is a sleek black sedan waiting with its engine rumbling, Chou Tzuyu sitting on the driver seat with a bored expression on her face.

Under Momo's scrutinizing glare, Mina squirms. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her torso to protect her unborn pup from the angry alpha before her. Even when that alpha is her own mate and the sire of the pup growing inside her. Thankfully, Momo noticed the fearful body language and she sighed, willing her face and her scent to neutralize themselves before she touches her wife.

"Mitaang," Momo called, touching Mina's cheek with one of her hands. Mina, despite her fear of her own mate, tilted her head to feel more of Momo's soft caress. The alpha took time to let her wife calmed down considerably, only speaking once she judged that Mina's fear has lessened.

"Can you please explain to me," Momo gestured at the sedan behind her. "Why is Tzuyu here and why are you telling me to leave with her?"

Mina laughs nervously. "Umm.. well..."

A pair of arms snake around Mina from her behind, making her squeaks in surprise and almost made Momo jump to defend her mate. But a familiar face popped out beside Mina's shoulder while smirking. A familiar Japanese face with dark brown locks framing her face.

"Well, _Momoring_ , it's because us omegas haven't been together for a looooooong time! In case you forget, the last time we've gathered together, _only_ the four of us, was before Jihyo's wedding! That's two months and more! We need our "100% girls' night out", y'know!"

Momo was irked.

"Satang," the alpha squints her eyes dangerously. "Hands off."

Sana simply stuck her tongue out. Momo scowled and snarled, but a hand on her chest stopped her from ripping her friend's arms away from her expecting mate. She turned to look at Mina who shook her head, immediately deflates when Mina pushed her lightly.

"Are you sure?" Momo pleads at her mate, looking a lot like a dejected puppy. "Can't I stay? I promise I'm not going to listen to your omegas' topic. I'll just make sure that you're okay. So you won't be too tired."

"It's okay, Momoring," the omega assured her, pushing Momo again. "I'll be fine."

"But–"

"You heard her, Momo!" another voice joined their conversation, this time from the woman with her definitive bunny teeth. Nayeon giggled as she hugs Mina from her side. "Listen to Mina! The wife's always right! Go, shoo. Enjoy your night outside with Tzu!"

"Technically, I'm also a wife–"

"Momoring," Mina touches her wife's cheek. She runs a hand over Momo's scalp to stroke her messy hair. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

From her omega's soft voice to the other two's triumphant look, Momo knows she's lost already. Heaving a sigh, Momo took Mina's hand and kissed the inner side of her wrist. "Don't tire yourself too much. Call me if you need anything."

Mina smiled and pulled Momo into a brief embrace. "I promise I won't."

When their hug broke, Nayeon and Sana both patted Momo on her cheeks and they dragged Mina inside, leaving Momo staring helplessly at their backs. Jihyo who was still leaning on the door shook her head sympathetically.

"Please take care of her, Jihyo. You're the only one I trust enough in this household," Momo speaks airily, still reluctant to put her faith to the three other omegas. Even if she knows that Mina's actually safe in the hands of their best omega friends, Momo still can't erase the fear of leaving her pregnant mate alone with people without her near.

"I'll make sure Nayeon-unnie and Sana-unnie won't tire her much," Jihyo tapped Momo's shoulder to ease her worry.

"Please."

"I told you I will," their ex-leader giggled, pushing Momo to the waiting sedan. "Be careful. We'll call when we're done."

Jihyo waved before she closes the door. Momo stood on her front porch for quite a while, staring at her own house miserably. She then sighed, turning to open the passenger seat on the sedan brought by their maknae.

"Hi, Tzu."

Tzuyu raised her eyebrow. "Hi, unnie."

Momo forced a smile as she flopped down on the seat next to Tzuyu's, fastening her safety belt around her body. Tzuyu slowly drives her car down the road after she makes sure that Momo won't go ballistic and jump down from the moving car.

"Cheer up, unnie," the maknae beta speaks up first. "It's not like they're going to destroy your house or something."

"I mean," Momo's respond is as faint as the snore of a kitten. "Can't they like, _not_? What kinda person kicked the owner of the house out of her own house, huh?"

"Last I remember it was Mina-unnie who kicked you out."

Momo slumped deeper into her seat. "Well, yes, technically. But why can't they let me stay? I'm not that much of a problem. Right, Chewy?"

"That's actually pretty subjective," Tzuyu answered casually, eyes trained on the road.

The older woman lets out an ungraceful moan. "No one's supporting me in this family."

"I support you."

Whining, Momo rested her face on the window. "No, you're not, Tzu."

"I'm not Tzuyu."

Silence.

Momo whipped her head in shock, finding another familiar face poking from the backseat. Brown eyebrows wiggled playfully once the black orbs beneath met Momo's surprised dark brown ones.

"Hi Momo."

"HOLY SHIT WENDY!"

The small woman raised her index finger. "It's Seungwan. We're family now."

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Since the beginning of time, duh," Seungwan rolled her eyes exasperatedly. She jabbed Momo's biceps with her finger until the taller alpha yelped in pain. "You went inside the car so gloomy and miserable you didn't even notice me. I'm offended."

"Well excuse me for not seeing you because you're too tiny the car seat hides you just enough," Momo quipped quickly.

Seungwan gasped and put her hand above her heart. "How could you say that to me! Hey, Chaeyoung is also so small!!"

"No, actually," Tzuyu chimed in once her girlfriend's name was mentioned. "As her girlfriend, I could confirm that Chaeyoung-unnie's legit taller than you."

"OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO HONEST!"

"No, but, seriously, Wan," Momo cuts Seungwan's yelling so easily it breaks Seungwan's heart. "Aren't you're in the middle of the SMTown Asia tour concert? Why and how are you here?"

"Oh, that?" Seungwan reclined back on her seat, wolfing down a jar of cookies not even Tzuyu had seen before. "The tour's done, actually. But a lot of my colleagues and staffs decided to stay in Manila for another few days to rest. I'd rather go back to Jihyo fast rather than spending time with them."

"Whipped."

"Not in the kinky way but yes I am."

Tzuyu choked on her own saliva. Momo was only an inch away from slapping Seungwan.

"Oh, enough about me," Seungwan waved so her companions would change the topic. "I was meaning to ask, where are we going? We're not going to some random bar to get wasted, right, Tzuyu?"

The only beta in the moving car snickered. "Why? Afraid that Jihyo-unnie will scream at you?"

"No, not that," Seungwan hummed then rolls around on the backseat, stretching her body as far as she could in the limited space of the car. "I just arrived at Korea yesterday. Still a bit sore everywhere so I'll really appreciate if we're also only going to chill tonight."

Tzuyu listened intently to Seungwan while nodding slowly. Once the alpha is done talking, the beta turned around a corner and said, "No worries. Well, I don't really sure if we're going to relax or not, but rest assured there will be no booze involved tonight."

"Wait a minute," Momo suddenly sat up straight, realizing the familiar road Tzuyu is taking. "We're going to Jeongyeon's aren't we?"

"Correct."

There's a wail from the backseat. Momo ignored it and continues. "Nayeon's order?"

"Also correct."

"She asked us to babysit Yura, didn't she?" Momo deadpanned.

Tzuyu shrugged before she answers Momo. "Eh, Yura's fine. As long as Jeongyeon-unnie doesn't turn baby as well. You know how she is whenever Nayeon-unnie leaves her alone with Yura."

"Ah..." Momo nodded in understanding. "Well, time passed. She must have improved greatly. She can't freak out all the time Nayeon-unnie left her alone."

"I hope so, too."

The journey continues in silence, Tzuyu focused herself in driving, Momo busying herself by looking out of the window while Seungwan was contented enough in laying around on the backseat. But then the short alpha suddenly jumped, poking her head through the gap between the driver and the passenger seat.

"Tzuyu, Tzuyu, can you stop by a minimarket? I need to buy something."

"Sure enough," Tzuyu nodded, pulling over at the first store she saw.

"What do you want to buy, Wan?" Momo turned to find her fellow alpha rummaging her purse.

Seungwan winked at Momo before she steps out of the car. "Just a little favorite something. Any of you guys want to buy something as well?"

###

"Momoring bought a lot of snacks. I've prepared some food, as well. Just take them, unnie," Mina starts when she sees Nayeon tiptoeing to her kitchen. Being caught in her little escapades, Nayeon laughs nervously and scratched her head.

"Ah you got me, Minari," Nayeon giggled. "Uh, sorry. But I've been craving for more food lately."

"Understandable," Jihyo nodded. "You're still breastfeeding Yura, don't you? You need all those nutrition to keep yourself and your pup healthy."

"Uh yeah. I'm going to stop in a few days, though, so Yura can start having real food soon," Nayeon returned to her seat with a big plate of spaghetti. "You made this, Minari?"

"I did."

"This is delicious," Nayeon licked her lips and set the plate on the table. She distributed forks to her fellow omegas before digging into the food. "So.. Minari, how many months have you pregnant already?"

"Five months and three weeks," Mina answered lightly. She reaches down to the spaghetti plate, struggling a bit but managed. Sana helped by pushing the plate closer to the younger omega.

"Whew, I kinda forgot you're that far when you're still as lithe as ever," Sana chuckled, sipping her drink slowly.

"Mhm," the Japanese maknae nodded. "It is a bit tricky for me to gain weight. Even when I've eaten everything my doctor told me to. Well, she said it's okay as long as the baby's healthy."

"Good for you, then," Sana rolled some spaghettis on her fork. "How's Momo, though? I like to think that she's being a bit overprotective regarding you. Not that she wasn't before, but she looked like she's about to maul me when I hugged you earlier."

"I know, I've tried to tell her to tune it down but she still can't. You know that I've been on pregnancy leave from the studio since three months ago, right? Even when I told her that Hyoyeon-unnie only asked me to supervise," Mina sighed. "Momoring doesn't like it when I'm near other people. People she doesn't know personally, I mean. I believe she was just surprised that you guys hugged me."

"Did you even _see_ Jeongyeon when I was pregnant?" Nayeon shook her head, giggling as she reminiscing her days with her mate. "She's ready to murder _anyone_ that gets close to me. Even that day when we were in the 3 rd gen reunion party and Seungwan helped to fetch my drink. You remember that?"

"Of course, who wouldn't remember?" Jihyo smirked.

"Oh, right," the youngest omega laughed softly. "She fell down a flight of stairs because you hissed when Seungwan gave you a hot beverage."

"That was partly my fault, okay, but she didn't have to be so extra about it," Nayeon collects their used plate and forks, returning it to the kitchen. "And when I scolded her, she said it's okay! She just descended the stairs quickly!"

The three omegas laughed loudly after hearing Nayeon's exclamation. They could clearly recall their oldest alpha's expression when her mate reprimanded her. Jeongyeon was gloomy for a week after that, thinking that she'd upset her mate, not even caring that she was hospitalized due to a wrist injury.

Sana shook her head once she stopped laughing. "Typical Alphas. Thank God I didn't end up with any of them."

"You said that as if Tzuyu was not as overbearing as any of our mate," the oldest of the four snickered as she flopped down beside Sana, bringing another bag of snacks and spread it on the table. "With her height and her attitude, people would always think Tzuyu is an alpha if they didn't smell her."

Mina swallowed a piece of cheesecake and nods. "You got a point. Tzuyu could get really jealous at times."

"Not as bad as Momo and Jeongyeon-unnie, though," Sana quipped, despite her agreement of the two omegas' statement. She lifted her glass of water to her mouth. "Now that I think of it... it's pretty endearing, actually. You girls must have feel the same way about your mate, right?"

"I wonder.." Mina jabbed her cheesecake tepidly. A shift on her stomach suddenly reminds her of her alpha. It was really rare for Momo to leave at night, so her pup must have been anxious that she can't feel her sire's presence between all the people. Mina rubs her stomach to calm her pup, and her companions caught her slow movement.

"Ah, did she kicked? Can I touch?" Sana slithered to the floor, sitting in front of Mina. She stroke her friend's abdomen once she got her permission to.

"She did. And sure, here, she usually kicks around here," Mina leads Sana's hand to the left side of her pregnant stomach. As if on cue, the pup inside Mina moved again and it made a slight impact on Sana's palm.

The older omega squealed. "Cutee! And she kicked hard, Minari! Must have been one hell of an active pup!"

"That's so lovely," Nayeon followed Sana to sit on the floor right in front of Mina. "Yura was so silent throughout my pregnancy. It must have been delightful to feel your pup moving around inside you."

"It is, indeed," Mina smiled. "I think she's excited to meet everyone else. She's always been so active whenever there are people around us."

"Oohhh, I can't wait," Sana giggled.

"I can't wait, either," the younger omega sighs contently. "She's going to be really happy to meet people who love her."

**###**

"You girls have no idea how happy I am to have you as my guests."

Momo blinked, Tzuyu frowned, and Seungwan snorted when they took in their night gathering host's condition. Jeongyeon welcomed the three with a disheveled condition. Hair sticking out everywhere, bright red color smudged all over her face, some even got to her white shirt, and there are glitters covering her, making her looks like a walking disco ball.

"Shit, Jeong, are you okay?" Momo asked immediately.

Jeongyeon raised her thumbs up and ushered the three women into the Yoo residence. "I'm perfect. I might look like a disaster but I'm okay inside."

"Do you need help, anything?" Seungwan offered.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I'm not. It's okay, relax! Yura won't be that much of a trouble. Nayeon fed her already before she left. Except, well," Jeongyeon cupped her own face. "This."

"What is Yura up to tonight?" Tzuyu inquired excitedly. Despite her seemingly cold exterior and endless bickering with Nayeon, Tzuyu is the one warming up to Yura the most. She likes babies, but most of them don't like her back, so when Yura was born she was determined to make the pup falls in love with her.

Her effort does pay off. Yura likes auntie Tzuyu a little bit more than her other aunties.

"She's being a little energetic today. Maybe she knows you guys are coming over," the tall alpha grinned, violently wiping the red stain on her face.

"And she destroyed your face with what?" Seungwan chuckled. "Lipstick?"

Jeongyeon's as-a-matter-of-fact nod made the shorter alpha choked back a laughter. "Nayeon's. I don't know how Yura found it but at least I stopped her from painting her crib red."

"And the glitters?" Momo uses her index finger to pinch a bit of the shiny dust off of Jeongyeon's shoulder.

Just before Momo got her answer, a high pitched scream resounds from a room down the hall.

"Whops, Yura called," Jeongyeon sighed. "The glitter was my mistake. Not important, though. I'm going to look at Yura. You guys can put your belongings on the couch and– are _those_ beers, Son Seungwan?"

Seungwan shook her head innocently and raised the canisters she's carrying all around the house. "Nope! Orange juice. You want some?"

Jeongyeon was relieved. "Oh, thank God you're sane enough not to bring any booze near my pup. And, no, thank you, Wan. You girls can wait there for a while I'll calm Yura down first."

"Unnie we're coming with you!" the beta maknae claimed. Jeongyeon gestures Tzuyu to go with her even if she remembers the interior of the older's house by heart already. Seungwan and Momo glanced at each other, shrugging then followed the two into the nursery.

Turns out, Yura was just lonely that her sire left her alone. Once Jeongyeon returned to the room, the young pup quieted down quickly and lets out happy giggles while swinging her arms to her sire. Jeongyeon simply cooed her pup, stroking her baby hair and flicked her finger to tell the other three women to come closer.

"Dada!" Yura, laying on her crib while staring curiously at her visitors, giggling and pulled Jeongyeon's sleeve repeatedly.

"Hi, Yura!" Tzuyu leaned in. Yura immediately recognizes her and pats her cheeks happily.

"Wi.. wi!" the young pup called, making Tzuyu squeals and gripped the crib to stop herself from pinching her niece's plump cheeks.

"Oh, she knows you already?" Momo beamed, then pushed Tzuyu aside to let her greet Yura in turn. "Hi, Yuracchi!"

Yura blinked, smiling. "Da?"

Momo tapped her chest twice. "Momo."

"Mama!"

"No, it's Momo," Momo smirked, booping Yura's nose once to elicit a giggle from the pup. Yura cheered when she caught Momo's hovering finger, playing with the long digits slowly.

"Mama!"

"No, it's–" the alpha paused. She sighed fondly and she blew air to Yura's forehead. The pup squealed and she waved her tiny hands to try to reach Momo's face, which the alpha quickly obeys. "Ah, whatever. You're cute so I'll let it pass."

Yura yapped. "Momo!"

"Oy, seriously?" Momo chuckled. "Yeah, it's Momo, Yuracchi!"

The dancer grinned and she pulled back. Seungwan took the chance to slink beside Momo to greet Yura.

"Hi, Yura!" Seungwan rubs Yura's palm with her finger, grinning widely when Yura touches her face.

"Momo!"

"Nope, nope," she shook her head. "Seungwan."

"Momo?"

Jeongyeon stepped behind Seungwan to smack her head lightly. The shorter alpha whined while holding her throbbing skull, moving away from Yura as she fears that she'd do something that upsets the other alpha.

"Your name's too difficult for her to say, Wan," the oldest rolled her eyes.

Seungwan cried out sadly. "But Tzuyu here?"

The beta shrugged. "I introduced myself as Chewy."

"Hiks, then I guess I should wait for another few months until she can talk flawlessly."

"Unless you want to try and introduce yourself as Wendy, then, yeah, you should," Jeongyeon hummed and kissed her daughter's forehead, leaving her to her own devices as she saw Yura's already engrossed in playing with her toys. She turned to face her friends who are lounging around on the nursery couch. "By the way, where are Dubu and Chae, Tzu? Aren't they're supposed to be with you if Sana's alone at the omegas' gathering?"

"Oh, them," Tzuyu sighed. She opened a can of orange juice Seungwan bought, drinking a small amount before she answers Jeongyeon. "Okay, so, all three of us are all too lazy to drive Sana-unnie to Momo-unnie's house. But, well, at least one of us _have_ to do it because Sana-unnie is the literal embodiment of every unsafe driving ads there are."

Her companions are listening to her intently so Tzuyu continues. "Then we kinda settled it with rock-paper-scissors."

"And you lost?" Jeongyeon raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I'm here, am I not?" the beta maknae smirked. "Worth it. I can meet Yura."

The tallest alpha in the room shook her head. "You love my pup that much, aren't you?"

It was more an explanation than a question, but Tzuyu still feels obliged to answer. "I do. I told you already I like kids."

"You should try to have your own kids, Tzu," Seungwan said behind the orange juice can she's sipping. "I believe Sana, too, would be really happy to try."

"Maybe later," a crooked smile made way to Tzuyu's face.

"Besides, I believe Sana-unnie would have been dropping hints if she does want kids."

###

"I've been dropping hints all around the house for God knows how long," Sana groaned exasperatedly, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she slumped down on the couch. "I mean, I've been subtly telling them that, yes, I want to try for a child, but they're being so dense and it's slowly driving me nuts."

"You know how they are, Sana," Nayeon sipped her water slowly before she continues. "Knuckleheads. Chaeyoung is pretty perceptive, so I think she might have caught your intentions one by one. Maybe not that clear but at least I think she knows that you're hinting something at them. Tzuyu and Dahyun on the other hand..."

"I need to spell it out for them," the Japanese beauty moaned helplessly as she buries her face to her palms.

Jihyo, for once not knowing what to do, only offers a silent support by rubbing Sana's hunched back.

"I know it wouldn't be as easy for us as you to try and conceive a pup. Worsen by the fact that we're still.. girlfriends, which make it even harder. But I've always wanted a pup on my own and I think that I'm ready now. My life's on the right track, my girlfriends are all also starting to settle down, perfect time for an additional member into our family, don't you think so?"

Mina nodded in agreement. "If you think it's the best time, then it _is_ the best time. Try to talk to them. I believe they'll understand."

"Maybe I should be blunt with them," Sana sighed. "Oh, well. Gotta bite the bullet one way or another."

"We'll support you, unnie, always," the youngest omega patted Sana's arm lightly.

"Awww, thank you, Minari," Sana hugged her friend, touched. "Just pray for me that those three blockheads would be on board. Because I really love the idea of us being able to see our kids playing around with each other."

"That would be so cute, honestly," Nayeon giggled. Her younger friends all agreed with her. Then their topic drifted into random things, from their daily lives to a newly debuted girl group.

Being the oldest, Nayeon somehow feels the obligation of keeping a watchful eye on her three younger companions. Even if she was known for her childish attitude back at their idoling days, she always regards her friends highly and would always be the one keeping them on the right track.

And that is how she notices that something is off from one of her friends.

###

"I stink, I know. Maybe I should take a bath," Jeongyeon sighed as she sniffed her clothes. "And I'm covered in glitter and lipstick. Can I trust you guys to take care of Yura when I'm bathing?"

"Of course we can. Daddies got game!" Momo flexed her arms as if to put emphasis on her words.

Seungwan rolled her eyes. "The only actual Daddy here is Jeongyeon. You're going to be Daddy soon but not yet, while Tzu and I are still walking on the long road."

"It's okay Sana-unnie called me Daddy yesterday."

"Ye– wait what the fuck?"

"I don't care what you guys are going to call yourself by," Jeongyeon kissed Yura's cheek once before she saunters away from the nursery, leaving her friends behind. "But please do take care of Yura. She might get antsy when none of her parents accompany her around other people. I'll be back in half an hour."

Momo waved. "Sure, Jeong, take your time!"

It only needs fifteen minutes for Momo to regret her words.

"Jeongyeon _should not_ take her time."

The alpha dancer's groan was muffled by the sound of Yoo Yura crying her heart out. Tzuyu cooed, busy calming Yura while holding her in her embrace. But the young pup thrashed wildly, screaming, "Dada!" all the time in search of her sire. Seungwan had given up on life since Yura punched her straight on her left eye.

"I know she's antsy but doesn't she recognize us?" the short alpha throws her arms to the air in exasperation.

"She's six months old, Seungwan-unnie. She does recognize us but she hadn't met us for long enough to trust us without her parents around," Tzuyu sighed. Yura is still screaming in her arms and she fears that she's going to be deaf hearing the pup's loud voice.

"What should we do, then?" Momo rose from her seat, stroking Yura's head and letting out her scent to stop the pup's wailing.

Yura's cries just got louder.

"Don't do that, idiot. She thinks of you as a foreign alpha, you're scaring her," Seungwan scolded Momo.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot it won't work on a pup aside from mine."

"I think we should try sing to her," Tzuyu suggested. "Nayeon-unnie would usually murmur some rhymes to Yura until she falls asleep."

"Perfect, we have Seungwan here," Momo pushed the shorter alpha to the front, earning herself a whine from her friend.

"As much as I would love to hear some silence around here," Seungwan coughed once. "Are you sure Yura's going to like my voice? Mine and Nayeon's differ greatly, y'know."

"Just... just try. Please."

"Okay, okay, I'll sing, I'll sing," sighing deeply, Seungwan tried to rack her brain on any nursery rhymes she knows. "Mhm... guys, seems like the playlist in my head doesn't include anything child-friendly."

"You can sing anything, it's not like Yura will understand," Tzuyu cuts in impatiently.

Seungwan raised her eyebrows.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

The short alpha grinned mischievously and stood up straight.

_"Ha! Who dat who dat who dat boy!"_

###

"Are you okay, Jihyo?"

The younger omegas stopped their chattering when Nayeon suddenly called. The oldest of the four was staring to their ex-leader who innocently tilted her head. Sana and Mina looked at each other in confusion before focusing their attention on the older omega. Nayeon cleared her throat once before pointing her index finger to Jihyo.

"You were being so silent throughout the night. And by watching you for quite some time, now, I think you're keeping something from us. Am I right, Ji?" Nayeon inquiries carefully.

It was almost a full ten seconds until Jihyo took a sharp breath.

"Ah, nothing goes by you, eh?" she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Unnie?" Mina called worriedly, reaching Jihyo's hand to grasp the limb. Her swollen abdomen may limit her movement but it doesn't stop her to try. Jihyo smiled and squeezed Mina's hand to ease her worry.

"You're right, unnie," Jihyo hesitates. "I have... something... I should tell you. But I don't know whether to tell this sooner or later. I haven't even told Seungwan yet."

"It's alright, Ji," Sana murmured. She wraps an arm across Jihyo's shoulder and pulled her close. The tall omega pats her friend's upper arm to show her support. "Take your time. You can tell us whenever. You know we'll always be here to listen."

Jihyo smiled softly at Sana's words. She gazes around to find her friends all looking at her supportively. The omega then took a deep breath.

"Well, maybe I should–"

###

_"Shake that booty that booty booty."_

"NO! TZUYU!"

Momo smacked Tzuyu's head until the tall beta yelped. The alpha glared and Tzuyu relents half-heartedly, afraid if Momo would somehow rage-rut to her. But the alpha simply whined in annoyance as she gestures to the confused pup.

Yura had stopped crying since the second song Seungwan sang, for she stares curiously at the soloist, probably thinking why does her voice sound different from her mother's. But Seungwan also took a rest from singing because she said her throat haven't recovered from the concert tour, and now Tzuyu's the one trying to sing so Yura won't cry again.

"You can't sing that to Yura! She's under 19..." Momo paused. "Months! She's not supposed to listen to that!"

"Well, what could I do!" Tzuyu grumbled. "Seungwan-unnie's been singing Beyonce for the past few songs after she sang Bad Boy! I don't understand shit!"

Seungwan, who was calmly sipping on her drink, choked and sent a murderous glare at the younger woman. Despite her tiny stature, Seungwan was still an alpha and her glare sends shivers down Tzuyu's spine. "Excuse me? Those are basic! You _are_ the idiot one for not understanding English!"

"Well in _my_ defense, you're the only native so fuck off!" Tzuyu swallowed her fear and raised her chin.

"I LIVED THERE FOR FOUR YEARS ONLY!" the small alpha jumped from her seat, rolling her sleeves.

"STILL A NATIVE TO ME!"

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT ON, SHORTY!"

"Guys, stop that!" Momo slipped between Tzuyu and Seungwan, pushing their faces away. Her soon-to-be-sire instinct notices Yura's growing confusion and the beginning of tears in the young pup's eyes. She whispered softly, attempting to divert Yura's attention from the two bickering women.

The dancer hissed when she turned to her companions. "Stop fighting before Jeong returns! If she found you fighting while Yura's back to crying, she'll murder the three of us! You got that?!"

As if on cue, they heard a door from somewhere within the house slammed closed. Both Tzuyu and Seungwan gulped, glancing at each other then hesitantly shakes hand. Momo leered at the two and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wan, I think you should sing something more... Korean for us," Momo hummed just as Jeongyeon stepped into the room.

The oldest alpha smiled at her friends while drying her hair with a towel. She was, thankfully, free from any stain she had earlier. "Hey, I'm back. What did I miss?"

"It's nothing, really," Momo answered nonchalantly.

Jeongyeon moved to place a kiss to her squealing daughter, happy because her sire had returned. Yura pats her sire's cheeks to tell her that she missed her. "I hope Yura won't be that much of a bother. I heard she cried earlier but she quieted down fast enough. So I thought you figured your way out of her tantrum."

' _You should have stopped bathing, you jerk._ '

Momo, Tzuyu and Seungwan are all starting to consider the pros and cons of strangling Jeongyeon.

"What did you guys do to stop her when I'm gone?"

Tzuyu answered fast. "Oh, Seungwan-unnie was singing–"

Seungwan cleared her throat.

"–well... maybe not anymore."

"Why not?" Jeongyeon laughs softly. "C'mon, Wan. Continue. Bless us with that divine 'Korean current generation #1 soloist' voice. I think Yura likes your voice, too, for her to stop crying like that."

Seungwan blushed and she hit Jeongyeon's shoulder. "I'm not that great. Don't be overdramatic."

"But you are, aren't you?" the tallest alpha chuckled.

"Why don't _you_ sing?" Seungwan retorted. "You are her sire. You should have been the one singing to her."

"Lack of practice makes my voice sounds hideous," Jeongyeon shook her head. "Please, Wan? Just for another few songs, I promise."

Her shorter companion sighs, knowing that it's useless to refuse, and took a deep breath. Jeongyeon patted herself on the back for her negotiating skills when Seungwan starts humming a tone.

_"Sowoneul malhae bwa... Jiruhan naldeuri neon jigyeopji anni–"_

###

"Ah..." Sana nodded, understanding Jihyo's lengthy explanation thoroughly. "I see.. and you haven't told Seungwan because..?"

"D-don't you think it's kinda fast?" Jihyo scratches her neck awkwardly. Her fingers went through a rough surface just below her pulse point and she winced. "Me and Seungwan... we're only been married and mated for a bit over two months and I'm already– I'm just afraid she won't take it well. And to top it off, she was gone touring with the company for almost a month and she only arrived back yesterday. She must have been really tired."

"Oh, Jihyo," Nayeon shook her head fondly. "It's Seungwan. She's your wife, your mate, _your_ _alpha_. You might only be married for two months but you've been together for.. what? Three years? She loves you, Ji. No matter what you offer her, she'll take it well. She's just like that. I know she wouldn't want to hurt you. And I know, she must have wanted this as well. Tired or not, she'll love it. Period."

Jihyo mulls over Nayeon's words for a few moments. The other three omegas watch her anxiously, but when Jihyo exhales and her feature changes into that filled with love and relief, they released the breath they unknowingly held.

"You think so?"

"Of course," Mina smiled. Her thumb traces circles on Jihyo's knuckles to soothe the older omega. "Knowing Seungwan, she'll probably take it like–"

###

_"–a bulldozer, yeah! Like a tank, like a soldier!"_

###

"Let's go, then!" Nayeon exclaimed loudly.

Jihyo raised her eyebrow. "Let's go where?"

"What else?" Sana giggled, snatching Jihyo's phone from the table. "Let's call Seungwan!"

The ex-leader's face turned into an alarmed expression. "Call Seungwan? No!"

"Oh, really, Jihyo?" Nayeon rolled her eyes. "You're backing out now?"

"It's not like that!"

"Come on, Jihyo–"

###

_"Sometimes you gotta be bold! Just rock the world, booyah!"_

###

"Seungwan deserves to know," Mina deadpanned, stopping the three from almost clawing each other's faces. She rubs her stomach to remind herself not to get triggered and jumps into the fray. "Unnie, she's your mate. She deserves to know before us."

"Yeah, but..." Jihyo slumped down on the couch. "I just... I just don't want her to know via the phone. I want to tell her in private."

"Ah... you got a point," Sana and Nayeon hummed in agreement. "Welp, sorry, Ji."

Jihyo shook her head. "No, it's okay. It is my fault for not telling her earlier."

"How many days have you known, Ji?" Nayeon asked again while rubbing the younger's back.

"I confirmed it just yesterday, the morning before Seungwan arrives from Manila. But I've felt it for almost a week, now," the omega sighed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder before she continues. "I've tried to gather the courage to tell her, but every time I'm facing her, I felt like I became a–"

###

_"Mannequin, inhyeongcheoreom! Hanabuteo yeolkkaji da eosaekhaji–"_

###

"Ahaha!" the oldest omega lets out a boisterous laugh. "Understandable. I felt like that too! But believe me, she will be thrilled! Like, Jeongyeon literally passed out when I first told her the news!"

"Really?" a smile cracked on Jihyo's face.

Nayeon nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm! You just have to talk to her!"

Mina offers a soft smile. "Everything will be okay, unnie. But just in case, which I really think wouldn't happen, you can just tell her–"

###

_"Hanaman seontaekae eoseo YES or YES!"_

###

Her fellow omegas' advice made Jihyo's worries disappeared. She giggled at the three, pulling them into a group hug to express her gratitude.

"Thanks, guys, really."

The oldest of the four pats her head. "Now, now, you know what to do, right, Ji?"

Jihyo nodded. "Of course I do."

Nayeon smirked at the younger's firm response.

"Atta girl."

###

When Momo returned home that night, Mina welcomed her with a loose hug and a long kiss to her cheek. The alpha understands immediately and she placed a kiss on Mina's forehead, mumbling some assurance to her omega before turning back to bid her friends farewell. Jihyo and Seungwan were the last to leave. The ex-leader tapped Momo on the shoulder and hugged Mina once as Seungwan waved from her car.

"We'll be on our way, Minari, Momoring. Thank you for today," Jihyo smiled. "And thank you for earlier. Enjoy your night."

"You too, lovebirds!" Momo shouted, eliciting a giggle from Jihyo and two thumbs up from Seungwan.

She wraps an arm around Mina and pulled her close to her body. Almost instantly, Mina snuggled deeper into Momo's hold, pulling her mate's other arm so it rests on top of her pregnant stomach. Momo hummed, easing the omega with her warm touch. They wait until Seungwan's car disappeared on a corner before they entered the comfort of their home.

"Momoring," whining, Mina tilted her head so she could kiss Momo.

"I know, I know," Momo smiled into the kiss and breaks it. "I told you I should have stayed."

" _I_ myself am pretty much okay. But a certain someone seemingly inherits her sire's hunger of constant contact and is sulking because of the lack of it," the omega tugged her alpha to sit with her on the couch, quickly wrapping herself in Momo's embrace and her soothing scent.

"There, there," Momo slides down, peppering brief kisses to Mina's swell. "It's okay, baby. Otou-san's here. You don't have to be so upset."

The smell of citrus emitted by Mina gradually lessen, until it's nothing more than just a lingering faint musk surrounding Mina's natural mix of jasmine and minty scent. The omega exhaled in relief once she feels no more stress signal from her baby. She strokes Momo's hair, letting her know that her pup's calmed down enough.

"I was surprised when I arrived and the scent from our pup was so strong," the alpha commented. She continuously giving attention to her unborn pup by either kissing her mate's stomach or rubbing it. "Is she usually like this?"

"I think this was a new experience for her, with you out of the house at such a late hour. And she must have felt my contentment and panicked when you are not here, meaning that I got my feelings from other people aside from you," by the end of Mina's explanation, Momo is smiling tenderly at her mate.

"That's top-notch jealousy there."

Mina giggled hearing Momo's sentence. She leaned in, and Momo caught her message as she shifted, fixing their position so Mina lays between her legs, her head resting on Momo's chest. Momo wraps her arms around Mina's midsection and tucked her chin on top of Mina's head.

"Shouldn't we move to the bed? I bet you're tired."

"Just a bit longer," Mina muttered softly. She loves the feeling of being held by her mate from her behind while holding her own pregnant stomach the most. It feels the safest for her, and she makes sure Momo knows.

The alpha has no intention to disobey her wife, and so Momo closes her eyes to relax as well.

"How are the girls?" she asked first when she notices Mina drifting off, trying to keep her mate awake so she will be spared from the hassle of having to wake Mina up or enduring back pain for the upcoming days.

"Mhm, fine enough. Nayeon-unnie's doing a very good job. Sana-unnie said she wants to try for a baby with either Chae, Dubu or Tzu. Maybe all three of them," the omega yawned but still managed to giggle. "And Jihyo-unnie has some explaining to do. Prepare yourself for some surprising news and probably a lunatic Seungwan tomorrow."

"I think I got an idea already, about Jihyo," Momo smiled and she nuzzled her wife's brown hair. "Well, as you said. We should prepare. Let's go to the bed?"

Another soft giggle. "Can you carry me?"

"Ah, sure. Just–" Momo shuffled from beneath Mina, pushing her mate so she could slink to the floor. "Let me wake that over-domesticated alpha in me so I'm strong enough to carry you."

"Oh, no, Momoring I'm just kidd–"

A pair of red irises met Mina's dark orbs when Momo opened her eyes. Momo had somehow controlled her rutting persona over the years, making her easily switch from her usual self to her alpha self. She is generally colder and a bit prone to attack any other offending alphas, but she's stronger and more practical in this state, and Mina (not so) secretly finds her hot.

Shaking her head fondly, Mina raised her arms. "Please don't jump me?"

Momo only grunted. She slips an arm under Mina's knees, the other supporting her back and hauls her wife up, careful of her stomach. The alpha walks slowly to their bedroom while carefully avoiding the furniture to keep Mina from bumping into them. She put her wife down gently when they reached their bed, then moved her arms to trap Mina under her.

The alpha growled before kissing Mina passionately. Mina could only mewl, weak under Momo's searing gaze and succumbs to any of the alpha's wish. Though, Momo pulled back after a full minute, eyes returning back to deep brown as she grinned.

"You should rest," she said softly. Pressing a long kiss to Mina's forehead, Momo took a step back. "I'll wash myself up first and change my clothes, then I'll join you."

Mina yawned again. "I'll... wait."

"No need. I won't take long."

But Mina stubbornly waits, fighting her sleepiness until she feels the mattress behind her dipped. She smiled when an arm carefully placed over her waist, when a warm puff of air hits her nape and a lingering kiss wets her shoulder.

A sense of warmth washes over her as Momo showers her with affection. She felt her pup inside her womb stirred, not out of anxiety but because she could also feel the safety of her sire's hold. Mina heard Momo mumbled something suspiciously similar to a confession of love at the edge of her consciousness.

Closing her eyes, Mina pushed herself further into her alpha's embrace and drifted off to sleep.

###

"I'm back..."

Silence welcomed Nayeon when she stepped into her house. Tzuyu and Sana had dropped her off earlier and she's got an earful of their loud chatters. But now that the two had left, she was greeted by silence not common in her home. The omega locked the front door, throwing her bag and jacket somewhere in the living room as she cautiously proceeds.

She took time to wash her hands and her face. Jeongyeon never liked it when she touches the alpha or her daughter without washing her hands first after any of her outings, and Nayeon understands that Jeongyeon does it out of love. After she finished drying her hands, she creeps towards the hall where both the master bedroom and the nursery placed.

Only when she saw a dark blue light coming out from the master bedroom does she exhale. Relieved.

"So here you are," Nayeon called, surprising her mate and her daughter who were laying on the bed, staring at the constellations of stars projected on the ceiling. Jeongyeon smiled at her approaching mate while Yura cheered as she saw her mother coming to her.

"Mama!"

"Hi, Yura, dear," Nayeon kissed her daughter's forehead once, then turned to place another kiss to Jeongyeon's lips. "Hello, yeobo."

"Hi, Nabongs," Jeongyeon grinned. Nayeon shook her head at her nickname. The alpha refused to call her as 'honey' or 'yeobo', only 'Nabongs' because she prided herself at being the one who gave Nayeon the nickname. Even after they're married, Jeongyeon still prefers to call her wife Nabongs. For the sake of the memories they shared with that nickname, she said.

"Have you wash your hands?"

Nayeon grinned. Ever the clean-freak, Yoo Jeongyeon. "Already done, mam!"

"Good," Jeongyeon took Nayeon's hand and kissed her knuckled. "Change your clothes and we can cuddle."

It took less than five minutes for Nayeon to be back with her little family. She laid herself beside Yura so the little girl is placed between her parents' bodies. Yura laughed, eagerly turned her body to look at her mother's face. Nayeon leaned in to place another soft peck to her daughter's plump cheek.

"It's late, why haven't you guys go to sleep?" Nayeon inquires, unbuttoning her blouse when Yura pawed at her breasts.

"Yura was hungry but she refused any bottle I gave to her. So I figured that she wants to feed straight from you and I turned on the planetarium to distract her," the alpha explained, carefully shifting herself so her mate is comfortable with her position.

Nayeon smiled gratefully at Jeongyeon who propped her up with her arms, making it easier for her to breastfeed Yura without having to strain her back. She tucks the pup into her arms, rocking her slightly.

"What did you guys do with Yura? She's eating so hungrily," Nayeon remarked with a wince as Yura accidentally bit her nipple.

"Mostly Seungwan singing. Actually, well, I kinda pressured her to sing because Yura seems to listen to her," Jeongyeon smiled and she pressed a finger to Yura's cheek, hoping to change her daughter's position so it could ease the pain her mate is experiencing. "And now Seungwan got herself a new fan."

"You guys should really stop bullying Seungwan, you know," the omega giggled. "Or Jihyo might catch on and whip our ass for harassing her wife."

Jeongyeon chuckled as she presses a kiss to Nayeon's exposed shoulder. "It's her own fault that she's so adorably clueless and bully-able. Ask Seulgi and Sooyoung. Even Joohyun and Yeri, if that matters. They'll say the same thing about Seungwan."

Nayeon rolled her eyes. "I don't doubt that."

Yura unlatched herself from her mother's breast right at that moment. Her sire immediately patted her back to make her burp while Nayeon fixes her clothes. A naughty twinkle flashed in Jeongyeon's eyes and she wails, rubbing her face to Nayeon's chest.

"Heyy... I haven't had my turn yet."

A slap, followed by Yura's loud burp.

"No, pervert. I'm not in my birth control. I might get pregnant again."

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrow playfully. "And that's not good because?"

"Yura's still too young to have another sibling," Nayeon hummed and she kissed Jeongyeon on the corner of her lips. "And my body still can't bear to bear another pup anytime soon."

"Ah, yes. I remember. The ideal time period is two years, right?" the alpha nodded, accepting her wife's reasoning. She then furrowed her brows when she realized something. "Wait, did you just make a pun?"

Jeongyeon grimaced when Nayeon winked. "Ew, stop it. Your puns are terrible."

"And so are your jokes, NoJam," Nayeon smirked. "But I survived your jokes so you should survive my puns, too."

The alpha sighed. "Maybe I will. Just not tonight, please."

"Sure, yeobo, sure."

A faint yawn from the tiny creature in Nayeon's arm stopped the two from their conversation. Nayeon smiled, noticing the sleepy gaze her daughter is giving her and scooted a bit, giving a comfortable sleeping place for Yura. Jeongyeon, too, moved to make some space for her wife and her daughter.

"Alright, time to sleep, little one. You've got your share of adventure today," Nayeon said softly into Yura's ear.

Yura giggled at that, gripping her mother's collar tightly and snuggled to her neck. "Mamaa..."

"I know, I know, Mama's here," the omega murmured, holding her daughter closer to her body.

"Dada?"

"Yes, I'm here, too," Jeongyeon chuckled. She blew air at her daughter's hair to notify her of her presence.

Yura laughed, then yawned. She gropes around to find Jeongyeon's clothes, peacefully goes into slumber once she holds her parents as near as possible. Jeongyeon smiled at her daughter before she bends her neck to kiss Nayeon. She put their foreheads until it touched each other and whispered lovingly.

"Good night, Yura, Nabongs. Sleep tight."

Nayeon exhaled. "G'night, Jeongyeonnie. Yura. I love you."

The corner of Jeongyeon's eyes wrinkled in joy.

"I love you too, Nabongs."

###

"What's with the long face?"

Sana lifted her gaze from her salad bowl when she heard Dahyun's concerned voice. The beta is looking at her from across the dining table, munching her own share of food with a worried face. Sana smiled and shook her head, dismissing her girlfriend almost instantly.

 _Almost_.

"Yeah, right, unnie. You were silent the whole way back. Do you have something on your mind?" Tzuyu chimed in and it made the worry in Dahyun grows.

"I'm fine, girls, really," Sana waved her hand.

A kiss on her neck stopped her movement. Chaeyoung walked behind her, placing a glass of water Sana had requested earlier and eyed her girlfriend cautiously as she returned to her activity of making herself some food.

"No, you're not," Chaeyoung declared from her spot at the stove. "Come on, unnie, tell us. You don't have to hide anything from us."

Sana exhaled tiredly. This is the cons of living with her three girlfriends. It's nice and comforting to have three different people genuinely care and love you whenever you're feeling down, but it's also a bother when you just want to be left alone when the three keep on pestering you.

The omega silently glares at Dahyun who simply raised her eyebrows. Dahyun is usually the most perceptive about feelings, and would easily take the hint to leave Sana alone when she's not feeling into it. It seems like tonight, the beta is sensing a different aura from her girlfriend to decide that she needs to force an answer from the omega.

"Are you angry at us because we didn't want to accompany you, earlier?" the shortest of the four asked worriedly. "Unnie, we're sorry."

"No, it's not that, Chae," Sana shook her head and smiles, easing the cooking girl's heart. "I understand that you're all tired. You need your rest after having to work all day. I'm the one sorry because Tzu had to drive me to Mina's house."

"No big deal, unnie. I made my trip worth the while," Tzuyu pats Sana's head to assure her, plopping down on the seat adjacent to Sana's with her plate full of food. The tall beta is having a late night dinner because she forgot to do so when she helped Jeongyeon to babysit Yura.

Sana tilted her head when she notices the amount of Tzuyu's ransom. "Tzu, you're sure you're eating that much? Your manager won't scold you?"

Their maknae scoffed. "Screw manager. I'm hungry. Besides, my next drama shooting is next month. Still a lot of time to remove my fats if any of it made way to my stomach."

The omega was about to retort back when Dahyun reached across the table to grasp her hand. "Unnie, you haven't answered my question."

"Ah," Sana moaned. "You're not going to let it go, don't you?"

Dahyun shook her head. Determined. "Nope. Not until you give me an honest answer."

Heaving a sigh, Sana swept her gaze around to take in her girlfriends' figure. Dahyun is looking at her intently. Tzuyu is eating silently beside her with her focus sometimes drifted to her, while Chaeyoung is cooking something on the stove, gazing behind her back at times.

"Okay, I'll talk. But I need you all to listen to me."

Dahyun nodded. Tzuyu raised her thumb and Chaeyoung yelled, "I'm listening!"

Sana took a deep breath, preparing. Only after she's sure that her girlfriends are all focusing their attention to her and that she's ready did Sana confess.

"I think... I want to have a baby."

Chaeyoung faltered and almost trip at her own feet at Sana's revelation. Across the table, Dahyun is wearing a shocked expression, jaw gaping widely. Beside the Japanese omega, Tzuyu dropped her fork. The loud clanking sound made the omega winced uncomfortably.

A deafening silence filled the kitchen, save from the sound of fire from the stove.

"Eh, what?" Dahyun's the first to recover, blinking repeatedly. "You want... to have a baby?"

Sana nodded firmly. "Did I stutter?"

Tzuyu attempted to swallow her food before she chokes herself. "No... but that's kinda sudden."

"Not that sudden if you actually paid attention."

Another short silence broken by Chaeyoung's gasp. "So _that's_ the meaning of the baby carrots and the baby corns you include in our lunchboxes!"

Tzuyu whipped her head in confusion. "What baby carrots?"

"Tzu, you swallow everything I make without looking at it first," Sana rolled her eyes.

"HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE?!"

Dahyun ignored Tzuyu's freaked out episode and tightened her grip on Sana's hand. "Unnie, can I ask something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why?" Sana could feel the beads of perspiration on Dahyun's palm. The beta's nervousness somehow rubbed off to her and she hangs her head low, avoiding her girlfriend's questioning stare.

"Unnie?" Chaeyoung turned off her stove, opting to kneel beside Sana instead, stroking her knee. "Can you tell us why?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Sana answered.

"No reason, actually," the omega muttered. "It just... feels right for me."

The three betas patiently wait, all giving their silent support by their loving gaze to the omega. Sana paused again, and Tzuyu wrapped her arms around the omega's slightly smaller figure. She hummed to Sana's collarbone as placed a soft kiss there, hoping it would somehow ease her older girlfriend's nerves.

"I... I think this is the right time for us to... to start building our own family. I love you guys, and I really love the idea of raising kids together with you. _Our_ kids. Our life is stable, we're already capable of supporting ourself and... and that's why, I think, I started wishing of having a child," Sana touches her lean stomach. "A child _I_ myself carry."

A stroke on her knuckles made Sana look up. Dahyun is staring blankly, stormed with hesitation and something else Sana couldn't pinpoint.

"Are you sure?" the beta asked finally.

"I'm sure," Sana smiled. "I... may not be that good of a mother, but I'll try to improve myself. I... I want to try, I want to experience the thrill of motherhood, of being pregnant, of holding our children in my arms. I want to try it all..."

The omega faltered after that, whispering. "Only... only if you want it to, of course."

"I believe you would become a wonderful mother," Chaeyoung speaks softly. She rested her head on Sana's thigh, her expression troubled when she found Sana's free hand and entangled their fingers together. "It's not you... it's... us."

"You?"

"We've talked about this a few times before, actually," Tzuyu cleared her throat. "I was... I was the one who brought it up first. I, too, want to have a child from you–any of you. Forget about the procedure. What I'm afraid of was, is, can I become a good partner for you, Sana-unnie?"

"All three of us have the doubts," Dahyun explained further when Sana blinked confusedly. "We're afraid that we can't fulfill our role as mothers. If we are to raise a kid–or kids–together, we're afraid we can't help–or, worse, we could even hurt you–if you're actually going to conceive a baby."

"What do you mean?" Sana asked incredulously. "You girls are the most loving and helpful girlfriends. I know you would never leave me or hurt me intentionally."

"No, it's not," Chaeyoung sighed. "We're betas. We can't... help you like how an alpha would if you or the baby were in a stressful situation. We can't let out our scents to calm you, we can't rut and fight another people who try to hurt you. We simply just... can't. That's why we hesitated on bringing this topic to you."

Hearing her girlfriends' reasoning, Sana exhaled slowly. A smile crept on her lips as she leaned closer to Tzuyu, tightening her grip on Dahyun's hand and brushes Chaeyoung's knuckles with her thumb. "I don't want and _need_ you to be like that. I want you to be you. You girls are everything I need. Beta Dahyun, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. Not alpha Dahyun, or Tzuyu, or Chaeyoung."

She saw Dahyun about to counter and shook her head. "We're all growing in our own ways. And we'll walk the path of our relationship... our way. If... if we're going to do this, we just have to figure it out the best way... for us. We shouldn't follow other families. We follow _our_ family. _Our_ rule. And to be honest... I really want us to try to take the risk, to figure it out together. Just the four of us."

Tzuyu nuzzled Sana's neck. "Are you really sure, unnie?"

"I'm 100% sure," Sana nodded without hesitation. "Are you?"

The three betas threw each other a glance before they mirrored Sana's nod.

"We also would like to try," Chaeyoung spoke, voice loud and clear. "But not too fast. Let's take it slow, okay?"

"Okay," Sana smiled. "One step at a time."

Dahyun giggled. "Together?"

Tzuyu's answer is firm as she put her hand above Sana's and Dahyun's.

"Together."

###

"I want to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Seungwan tilted her head closer to her wife, eyes still directed at the road but her focus is solely on her wife beside her. "Go ahead."

A sigh could be heard from Jihyo. "No. Later."

They stopped at a red light. Seungwan took the chance to look at her wife who is staring outside through the window, resting her chin on her palm. The alpha frowned. It's unusual for Jihyo to avoid eye contact when they're talking.

"Can't you tell me now?"

Jihyo shook her head, still not turning her head. "I'll tell you when we arrive home."

Seungwan doesn't know whether the sharp edge on her wife's tone is because of anger or anything else. Fear quickly creeps under her skin in the thought of angering her wife. They're only been married for three months, for god sake. Jihyo's not going to ask for a divorce, isn't she?

The alpha found herself gulping nervously.

No, please no. Seungwan prays to any God she knows for Jihyo not to divorce her.

She's aware that she's not being the most supportive wife when she went to tour with the company for almost a month, when her and Jihyo are still practically newlyweds. The concert tour itself was not sudden, no, but the company only notified her that she can't bring her wife with her along the tour a week before it starts.

Seungwan still has Vietnam flashbacks on how she begged her manager to smuggle Jihyo to the airport.

But is Jihyo mad because of that? Everytime Seungwan called when she's in the middle of the tour, Jihyo would always answer her happily, without any hint of malice or anger. Is it possible for her to change her mind because she saw how happy her friends are, when their mate are able to stay with them for as long as they could?

Seungwan feels like she's about to have a mental breakdown the closer she drives them to their shared apartment.

Meanwhile, Jihyo is also having a battle with herself.

She repeatedly rehearshed the sentences she's going to speak to Seungwan, but sighing when the words jumbled itself inside her mind. Despite her fellow omegas' reassurance, she still can't erase the fear of her alpha's rejection. Call her a pessimist, but her earlier career of being an idol imprinted a conscience of having to prepare for the worst.

And she's never going to be ready if this really is going to be the worst.

The omega held her breath for a few seconds when Seungwan's car pulled up into a familiar parking lot. She collected her purse, stepping out of the car without a second glance to her alpha. She's afraid that she will ruin everything with this confession and she's not ready to face her alpha yet.

She noticed that Seungwan also seems to be quiet, hesitantly linked their arms together as they entered the apartment building. The whole trip to their apartment is filled with deafening silence, only broken by a beeping sound when Seungwan flashed the card to their front door. Letting her alpha walks ahead of her, the omega took a deep breath and prepared herself.

She didin't expect Seungwan to do the first move.

Jihyo barely locked their apartment door when Seungwan falls onto her knees. The tense omega squeaked, surprised by the alpha's action and she took a step back in bewilderment. She leaned against the door and gripped the handlebar just in case Seungwan went manic.

"Wannie wha–"

"JIHYO PLEASE DON'T DIVORCE ME!!!"

Silence.

Jihyo furrowed her brows. This is _not_ what she has in her mind.

"Hah?"

Seungwan looks up to her omega with tears brimming in her eyes. Jihyo frowned, confused as heck, but Seungwan took her frowning as anger and wails. She clutched her chest as she bows down to Jihyo. "I'm sorry! I know I've always been a jerk but please don't divorce me, Jihyo! I love you! You're the love of my life, Jihyo, please– you can punch me or kick me or stab me just please don't–"

_Unbelievable._

Seungwan's words died in her throat. For Jihyo had knelt before her, cupping her jaw and digging her blunt nails into smooth skin, pulling Seungwan's face close to kiss her trembling lips. The alpha froze, afraid to do anything aside from hesitantly reciprocating Jihyo's kiss.

Once Jihyo pulled away, Seungwan whimpers at the lost of contact. She opened her eyes to find her mate licking her lips while smiling softly.

"J-Jihyo–"

"Hey, it's okay," Jihyo cuts Seungwan's sentence by placing her index finger on top of the alpha's reddened lips. "I'm not divorcing you, Wan."

Seungwan's breath hitched. "You're not?"

"No, Seungwan," Jihyo giggled, nervousness evaporated somewhere by the sheer ridiculousness of her alpha. Seungwan exhaled in relief. The omega caresses Seungwan's cheek with her fingers, calming the alpha considerably. "I'm not divorcing you. How did you get the idea, anyway?"

"It's because..." Seungwan slumped down on the floor. "You said you want to tell me something, but you were so quiet on the way back home and I– I'm afraid I've angered you. I mean.. I left you for that concert tour. We haven't even had our honeymoon but the company required me to participate and... and I'm not allowed to bring you along. You must have been really upset... I shouldn't have listened to the company. I should have stayed with you."

_Oh._

"Oh, Wannie. You're still beating yourself over _that_?" Jihyo pinched her alpha's cheek until she yelped. "I've told you I'm okay. I know you're just doing your job. I used to do that too! It's okay, love. If you disobey the company, you might lose your job!"

"That's fine as long as I don't lose you," Seungwan insisted with a pout.

Jihyo clicked her tongue. "That's not fine, Wannie. I understand the demand for this line of job. You don't have to sacrifice your job only because of me."

"But–"

"Son Seungwan," Jihyo sent her mate a warning look.

Seungwan sighed and nods. "Yes, baby. I'm sorry. I won't talk like that anymore."

The silent submission from Seungwan made Jihyo smile. She pecks her alpha's cheek then strokes the prominent cheekbones she has. Even though she seems down, Seungwan leaned to her omega's touch, eliciting a fond laugh from Jihyo. "It's not that, Wannie. I promise. I'm not mad or upset at you. At all."

"You sure?" Seungwan searches her wife's eyes, still somewhat doubtful.

Jihyo nodded and she tugs Seungwan closer, kissing her passionately. Seungwan closes her eyes at the loving gesture as her hand snakes to cup Jihyo's jaw. A few moments passed and Seungwan dared herself to deepen the kiss. She tilted her head to find herself a better angle, nipping lightly at Jihyo's lower lips.

The omega let out a soft moan when she obliged the request, parting her lips so Seungwan could insert her tongue inside her oral cavity. The two women engaged in a liplock for quite some time, until Seungwan decided to take things further and slips her hand inside Jihyo's shirt. She forgoes the milky skin of the omega's stomach and went straight to her clothed breasts, but she only managed to touch the rim of a laced bra when Jihyo gasped.

The taller woman's hand shot to grip her alpha's wrist, stopping her movement while pulling back from the kiss altogether. Jihyo noticed the alarmed expression on Seungwan when she breathes out a, "Don't, Wan, stop."

"Jihyo, what's wrong?" Seungwan turned worried fast as she retracted her hand. "Baby, are you okay? Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Jihyo shook her head. "No, Wan. You didn't hurt me."

"Then why?" Seungwan paled, thinking that she had hurt her mate despite what Jihyo had said. Her panic is rising and she felt her scent going crazy in hope to soothe her seemingly distressed omega. "Jihyo, please, you know you can tell me anything. What's going on, love?"

Seungwan raised her hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Jihyo's ear. She leaned in to place soft kisses across Jihyo's exposed neck, lingered on the still healing mating mark, then ends her journey by pressing her lips to a sensitive spot just under Jihyo's ear. Jihyo shivered a bit and Seungwan pulled away, inhaling deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Baby, are you sick?" Seungwan asked carefully. Fear laced her tone when she continues with, "Did you caught something bad?"

Thankfully, Jihyo shook her head. Seungwan exhaled in relief and she wraps her arms around Jihyo's slightly bigger frame. Her voice lowers into a mere whisper as she nuzzled the top of Jihyo's head. "Is it because of me? Did I do something bad?"

This time, Jihyo nodded. Seungwan felt her heart shattered.

Did she fail her omega?

Seungwan was just about to launch another barrage of apology when Jihyo mumbled. "Yes, it's because of you. But no, it's not something bad."

"It's not?"

"No..."

"Oh, thank God," Seungwan smiled and she kissed Jihyo's forehead once. "Can you tell me what it is?"

Seungwan felt a slight nod just before Jihyo pulled away. The omega stood up, gesturing her mate to follow her and Seungwan obeyed dutifully. She eyed her mate with interest mixed with worry when Jihyo took a deep breath. Jihyo meets Seungwan's questioning gaze, smiling shyly then tugs the alpha's hand to rest against her stomach.

A million thoughts made way inside Seungwan's mind. She squints, struggling to decipher Jihyo's ambiguous gesture. With her hand frozen in place and eyes scanning the other woman's figure, Seungwan has zero to absolutely none idea of what does her wife trying to tell her. Does Jihyo gain weight? It's always been a slightly sensitive issue for the omega considering the way public treats her at the start of her career. But Jihyo would never make such a fuss over a simple weight gain. Or is Jihyo having trouble with her stomach? Menstrual cramp? Indigestion?

Besides, she looks happy. What does that even mean?

Meanwhile, Jihyo waits patiently with a hopeful look as her alpha forces her brain to sort itself. But after a few seconds of deafening silence and Seungwan failed to give her any responses, Jihyo deflates. She slowly let Seungwan's hand go, placing the limb beside the shorter woman's stiff body and hugs herself. She unconsciously whimpers as tears forming in her eyes.

"Wan, I'm sorry.."

The omega's soft whimper immediately snapped Seungwan out of her reverie. She blinked a few times, noticing that her omega had started crying and her eyes widen. She scrambled to hug Jihyo, stroking her hair frantically while cooing into her omega's ears. Her heart ached when Jihyo weakly pushed her shoulder but Seungwan stubbornly tightened her embrace.

"Jihyo, oh my God, Jihyo, what's wrong? You're crying. Baby, why are you crying?" Seungwan uses her thumb to wipe Jihyo's tears. The sound of Jihyo's whimpers and quiet sobs eats Seungwan alive with guilt. She felt her own tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, guilty, afraid, but innocently clueless on why does her omega cry.

Seungwan choked back a sob as she tries to coax her mate to speak. "Jihyo, love, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You tried to tell me something but I don't get it. Oh God, I'm such an idiot, aren't I? Jihyo... Jihyo, please, forgive me."

At the pleading tone of her alpha, Jihyo slowly looks up. Seungwan has worry and guilt written all over her face, clear despite the blur made by her tears. Jihyo sobbed once and Seungwan kissed her forehead.

"Jihyo, please, you know I'm not good with subtleties. Can you tell me blatantly?" Seungwan tries again while rubbing Jihyo's stomach under her shirt. She focused herself to pinpoint anything strange, a dip, a bump, a rough surface, but everything she could feel under her palm is smooth skin.

Jihyo sniffled, searching her alpha's eyes to find any hint of anger, irritation or even rejection. When she found none, Jihyo braces herself and she moved her hand to press Seungwan's palm harder. "Can't you feel it?"

Seungwan shook her head, honest. "Feel what?"

The omega leads Seungwan's hand lower until it stopped just over her pubic bone. Jihyo curled her fingers, nudging Seungwan to do the same. For a few moments, Seungwan still feels nothing. Then, a subtle brush of Jihyo's fingers took her over a small bump, barely noticeable if not by Jihyo's careful guidance.

Two dark brown orbs widen in surprise. "Jihyo?"

"Wan," Jihyo exhaled heavily.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Seungwan's mind comes to a halt.

She once more turned into something similar to a .jpg file, standing motionless in front of Jihyo. One hand pressed against the slight bump on the omega's abdomen and the other one circling Jihyo's waist. Her eyes are wide, frozen and her jaw is hanging open. Even her heart and her breath seem to stop at the revelation.

Jihyo sighed sadly at her alpha's lack of response, slowly pushing her away.

"Wan, I know this is far too fast. There's still a lot of things we could do. B-but I... I want the baby and–"

Jihyo hadn't finished her sentence when Seungwan screeches.

"Y-y-y-" the alpha stuttered, trembling fingers touching Jihyo's jaw to meet her eyes. "You're pregnant?"

The omega nodded.

"Oh God," Seungwan staggered backward, hands covering her mouth as she continuously mumbling incoherent things. Her eyes flickered all over Jihyo's figure frantically. "Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God, oh my holy goodness gracious..."

"Wan, I'm–"

Jihyo's words were cut off again when Seungwan moved in a flash, gripping her upper arm tightly, but soft enough not to hurt. Seungwan's eyes are boring into Jihyo's.

"Is it true?" Seungwan repeated shakily. "You're pregnant?"

Jihyo hangs her head low and nods. The alpha took a sharp breath, taking a step back with her mouth hanging open. Slowly, her facial feature changed into a full-blown grin and she lets out a breathless laugh.

"OH MY GOD JIHYO!"

The nervous omega shrieked when her alpha suddenly wrapped her arms around her waist and spun her around. Jihyo was surprised by the sudden surge of strength (because Seungwan is the weakest alpha in their tight-knit family) but she chose to focus on her mate's boisterous yell and ecstatic expression.

After five spins or so, Seungwan put Jihyo down then proceed to pepper kisses all across Jihyo's face. Jihyo could only close her eyes to avoid being poked by Seungwan's crazed lips. Once she's satisfied, the alpha stepped back, laughing her lungs out until she coughs.

It doesn't stop Seungwan from pulling Jihyo flush to her body.

"You're pregnant???" for the third time this evening, Seungwan rehashed her question.

Still dizzy from Seungwan's action before, Jihyo could only nod.

"Oh my God, my wife's pregnant. Oh my God, oh my God we did this, yes?" Seungwan rambled on, busying herself on either stroking Jihyo's cheeks or flitting her eyes to her mate's still flat abdomen.

"Yes.. yes we did," Jihyo blinked, slowly brightening up by the alpha's raving reaction.

"I'm– I'm–" Seungwan wheezes, pulling her hair as she breaks into an erratic laugh. "I'm going to be a sire? Right, Jihyo? I'm going to be a sire??"

Jihyo sniffled and she nods. Her lips slowly upturned into a smile. "Yes..."

Seungwan took Jihyo's hands between hers, grasping it slightly. "Yes?"

"Yes, Seungwan!" Jihyo finally laughs, a bit discontinuous because of her crying beforehand, and even more so because of the tears once again rolling down her cheeks. She cups Seungwan's cheeks to pull her close. "You're going to be a sire!"

"YES!" Seungwan exclaimed, jumping excitedly all around the room while screaming to the empty air. "I'M GOING TO BE A SIRE!!!"

The omega's tears turned into a happy one as her alpha repeatedly expresses her joy. After Seungwan lost most of the air in her lungs, she turned back to her mate and embraced her, all the while caressing Jihyo's jaw to kiss her softly. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds for Seungwan pulled back, resting her forehead against Jihyo's to stares at her wife.

"Oh God, Jihyo, oh God," Seungwan whispered, laughing breathlessly with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Jihyo, my God.. baby, thank you. I love you. I love you so much oh God, Jihyo. You're amazing, love. Thank you, thank you... I can't... oh God, I don't know what to say."

Jihyo giggled and she shook her head. "Then don't.. you don't have to say anything."

"I– I–" Seungwan stuttered again, hand hovering over Jihyo's still flat mid-section. "C-can I touch..?"

Jihyo smiled. "Of course you can."

Seungwan's eyes turned crescent the wider she smiles. She placed another kiss to Jihyo's cheek before she knelt down, leveling her eyes with the omega's stomach. The alpha caresses her wife's abdomen, nuzzling the area around the navel with her nose to try to catch another scent aside from caramel mixed with fresh pine forest.

She looks up to her omega in befuddlement when she found none. "No scents yet?"

Jihyo shook her head fondly. "No, not yet, Wan. I'm only about eight weeks pregnant."

"Oh, right, silly me," Seungwan giggled. She turned back to stare at the expanse before her.

Her heart soared with love as she was reminded that there's a life growing inside her omega, her wife, _her_ Jihyo. A life _they_ made together. She could feel The Alpha inside her howling proudly, satisfied and utterly delighted by the feat she achieved. She's going to be a sire, from a pup carried by her omega mate.

And by God did Seungwan promises to love, to care, and to protect her unborn pup and her expecting mate with every single fibre she has in her body.

"My pup," Seungwan whispered quietly, resting the side of her face to Jihyo's stomach. She closes her eyes and intertwined her fingers with Jihyo's, grasping them lightly as she whispers her love.

"Thank you," Seungwan hadn't noticed Jihyo's gaze to her, not until the omega quietly mumbles. She looks up to smile at her wife and stood up, placing a soft kiss to Jihyo's cheek.

"What for?"

Jihyo smiled softly and wraps her arms around Seungwan's neck. "For accepting her."

"Are you kidding? Jihyo, I love you. Well, the both of you, now. You both are my life and I swear to God I'm going to love you until the day I die," Seungwan chuckled. She circled Jihyo's waist, placing her hands on the small of the omega's back to pull her into an embrace. "What was that for?"

Jihyo blushed shyly. "Baseless first-pregnancy fear, I guess."

"Yes, yes, very baseless, indeed," Seungwan mused, smiling when Jihyo giggled adorably. "And by the way, her?"

The omega husks. "I just know."

"If you're wrong, I want you to sing me to sleep for a year."

"If I'm right, I want you to threaten the agency so you can bring me on every tour you're going to take."

Seungwan laughs. "Said the one told me to keep my job."

"I want you to keep your job," there's a twinkle in Jihyo's eyes that Seungwan adores so much as she speaks. "But I also want to be with you when you're working hard."

"So sweet of you, darling," a peck on pursed lips. "That's a deal, then."

The two breaks the embrace, smiling at each other all the time. Seungwan still giddily flits her eyes to her omega's stomach as she holds Jihyo's hand. She giggled and Jihyo slapped her upper arm softly.

"Stop staring."

"Can't help staring when you're facing a miracle."

Jihyo rolled her eyes but with a fond smile ever present. "How are you still greasy at me after years passed by?"

"Aww, you love it when I'm greasy," the alpha laughs and she pulled Jihyo's hand, leading her to enter deeper into their shared apartment. She gazes around, sighing when she realized something. "Ah, we shouldn't live here any longer."

Jihyo tilted her head. "Why?"

"Well I'm not going to let my wife and my future pups live in a small apartment," Seungwan clicked her tongue. She didn't notice Jihyo blushes when she mentioned 'pups'. "If we're starting a family, I want us to live together in a proper house. Like Mo, Jeong, and those four troublemakers. Even Seul and Hyunnie are starting to–"

Seungwan eyes went wide. "SEUL! Oh God! I have to tell her!"

Jihyo furrowed her brow in confusion as Seungwan scrambled to her phone. "Tell her what?"

She was ignored by her alpha who is already pressing her phone to her ear. Seungwan waits not-so-patiently, grinning while tapping her foot excitedly. However, Jihyo doesn't need to wait any longer for the answer because Seungwan screams once Seulgi accepted the call.

_"Ann–"_

"SEULGI!"

_"Wh–"_

"JIHYO'S PREGNANT!"

_"Ho–"_

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

_"Wa–"_

"YES, THANKS, SEUL, BYE!"

_"Wan–"_

Seungwan ends the call. She then proceeds to dial another number she knows by heart. The alpha hollered into the phone before the receiver even greets her.

"JOY, SOOYOUNG!"

_"Congratulations."_

"JIHYO'S PREG– wait, what?"

Sooyoung's cackling maniacally.

"How do you know!"

 _"So I am right!"_ a laugh echoes from the other side of the line. _"Man, you never liked to call me unless really necessary. You would rather meet up with me or you'll call Yerim. But you suddenly called and screamed at me so I kinda got the gist that you finally scored."_

"Oh," Seungwan chuckled. "You know me so well, Sooyoungie."

 _"Hey, WenJoy's gotta thrive even if we're disbanded already,"_ Seungwan could imagine Sooyoung winking at her just by her tone. _"Ah, by the way, congratulations, stud. Couldn't believe you did so fast. It's only been, what, two months and a half since you guys married each other, am I right?"_

"You've got great memories, Soo."

_"Why, of course! I'm happy for you! I'll tell Yerim once she gets home. She'll be thrilled to finally be a Godmother."_

"Oh, no!" Seungwan grinned. "God help my pup if they're having you both as their Godmother."

 _"Watch me, bitch,"_ Sooyoung quipped quickly with a smirk apparent in her tone. _"Well, then, unnie, I gotta go. Once again, congrats! I hope for the best for Jihyo-unnie and your pup!"_

"Thanks, Soo!"

_"Anytime, midget!"_

"HEY!"

Sooyoung ends the call. Seungwan grumbled after that but once she heard her omega giggled, she grinned and hugs Jihyo, tugging her to their bedroom.

"Come on, you must be tired. Let's have a good night rest," Seungwan offers.

Jihyo shook her head. "We haven't washed up yet. Just go change your clothes I'm going to the bathroom first."

"But you have to rest..." Seungwan wailed when her wife dismissed her. "Too much activity won't be good for the baby."

Jihyo squints her eyes, looking at her alpha incredulously. Seungwan just tilted her head in faux innocence. "Wan, it's not like I'm eight months pregnant."

The alpha huffed. Stubborn. "You still need to rest. We've been through a lot today."

" _You've_ been through a lot today," Jihyo giggled. She booped Seungwan's nose once before sauntering away to the bathroom. "I won't be long. Wait for me on the bed."

When Jihyo returned from the bathroom, she found Seungwan laying on her side, head perched on her folded arm, legs crossed against each other while biting a stem of flower she found somewhere in the apartment. Jihyo rolled her eyes and threw her towel to the yelping alpha.

"You just have to be so extra, don't you?" Jihyo smirked as she turned to their closet to find her sleeping attire.

"I thought I might seduce you."

"Not a chance. Now close your eyes, I'm changing."

Seungwan ignored her and continues staring. Jihyo glared.

"What?" Seungwan shrugged. "I've seen you naked before. Let my eyes be relieved by looking at God's best creation."

"Last time I changed in front of you, you pounced on me," Jihyo sighed but took off her clothes nonetheless. When she's left in her underwear, she felt a pair of arms snakes on her waist and warm lips planting soft kisses on her nape. Jihyo called her alpha with a warning tone and Seungwan hummed.

"I won't I won't. But, care to tell me why?"

"The doctor told me not to. At least not until the baby's strong enough. Probably in another few weeks or maybe a month or two," Jihyo turned, pecked Seungwan's lips and pushed her away. Seungwan obeyed wordlessly as she flopped down on the bed.

"Okay, but can we cuddle?" she looks up with a hopeful look and Jihyo couldn't help to smile.

She put on her pyjamas, crawling on the king sized bed to Seungwan's waiting arms. She tucks herself into the alpha's embrace, resting her head on the junction between Seungwan's neck and shoulder, inhaling her calming musk then puts an arm around the alpha's waist. Seungwan kissed the top of Jihyo's head once before placing her chin on it.

"Thanks, Ji."

"Hmm?"

"For everything," Seungwan exhales. One of her hands moved to caress Jihyo's stomach. "I promised I'll keep you both safe. If you need anything, tell me. If you ever feel sick, tell me. I'll do everything within my power to provide you comfort and support and I'll never, ever leave your side."

Jihyo smiled, nuzzling further into Seungwan's skin.

"I know you will, Wan. You've always been, after all."

The alpha hummed softly, mumbling a song to lull both herself and her omega to sleep.

_"...I got you, you got me.. I love you 'till kingdom come..."_

###

**You have 18 missed call from 'Wendy Son – SMEnt'**

**You have 13 voice notes from 'Wendy Son – SMEnt'**

**You have 33 new messages from 'Wendy Son – SMEnt'**

 

Momo

Hirau momo

Momo please answer

What you do when mina angry

Jihyo been things at me

*throwing things

Momo help

She threw me a knife

She tried to kill me

Momo

Please ill buy you jokbal for a month

Why is pregnant woman moody

I did nothing

I love her

Why does love punishing at times

Is it normal if you want to choke your wife

Not in the kinky way

Oh god she threatens to burn the house down

Shoud i buy her rose

WRONG MOVE

SHE ANGRY WHEN I MENTIONED ROSE

WHY SHE ANGERY

Send help

_You are no longer allowed to send messages to this number_

MOMOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO PLEASSSSEEE MOMMMOO SAAVVVVVE MEEEEEEEEEE

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan, are you ready?"

Mina turned from her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at the young girl, about seven years old, who is standing in the doorway, clutching the backpack straps on her shoulder. The omega gestures the girl to approach, and the girl with pitch black hair kept in a ponytail immediately rushed to her.

"Just a few more minutes, Yuki," Mina spoke softly. "Where's your Tou-chan?"

"Tou-chan's with Ise. Picking up foods for the trip," Yuki answered, childish voice latched with roughness inherited from her sire.

Mina noticed the troubled citrus scent from her daughter and pulled her into her embrace, soothing the young girl with her own scent. "What's the matter, Yuki? Are you not excited about the trip?"

Yuki shook her head. "No. I love it. I just don't really want to meet Yura."

"Yura?" Mina blinked. "Yoo Yura? What's wrong with her? Are guys fighting?"

"No, Kaa-chan. It's just..." Yuki sighed, nuzzling further into her mother's hold. "She's too loud."

Hearing her daughter's complaint, Mina can't help but giggle. Yuki is like a splitting image of her sire in her younger days. Black hair, wide eyes, high cheekbones even for a girl not even reaching adolescent and a little bit skeptical default expression. Yet Yuki, for sure, inherits her mother's fondness of tranquility. For a girl her age, Yuki is a genius, but she prefers to stay in the shadows, reading or dancing all alone without any interruption.

And then comes Yoo Yura, the perfect mix of Nayeon's obnoxiousness and Jeongyeon's hyper energy, who excitedly yet obliviously barreled her way into the calm life Yuki had built so carefully and utterly destroyed it.

"I'd rather go with Luxian or Seol-a than with Yura."

Mina only smiled. She knows it's not true. No matter how many times Yuki expressed her displease of the mere existence of the other girl, Yuki could never refuse any of Yura's request. Mina also notices that her eldest daughter–despite her constant whining–would instinctively follow Yura around to make sure that the older girl is not going to make a trouble for herself.

Not that Mina would point it out, Yuki would just deny her furiously.

"Don't worry, Jisoo's coming as well, doesn't she?" Mina strokes her daughter's hair, easing her. "I'm sure Jisoo will be able to keep Yura on check."

Yuki's eyes lit up at the mention of her bestfriend's name. "Yes, Jisoo. She's really like auntie Jihyo, ne, Kaa-chan? I'm glad we have someone as reliable as Jisoo around."

"Well, Kaa-chan's also glad to have someone as reliable as _you_ , around," Mina kissed her daughter's cheek, making the young girl squealed in joy.

A loud yell from the outside halted the two's activity. Momo peeked from behind the door, followed by another small face adorned with moles.

"Kaa-chan, Nee-chan!" Hirai Ise exclaimed delightfully as she runs to her mother and her older sister. Yuki caught Ise's small body to her arms, hugging the five years old girl tightly.

"Kaa-chan are you ready?" Ise asked in pure excitement. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Yes, Kaa-chan is ready, Ise-chan," Mina pecked her youngest daughter's forehead. She smiled at Yuki and Ise who both grinned.

"Right, Yuki, Ise, you girls go to the car. Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are going to prepare for a bit," Momo called firmly. Her two daughters saluted and sprinted to the waiting car, yelling and giggling all the way there.

The alpha tilted her head when Mina laughs. "What's up?"

"Your daughter is having a crush," Mina said, making Momo shakes her head.

"As long as she doesn't start having another competition on whose sire's the best, I'm pretty much okay. I don't want to fight Jeong or Tzu or Chae ever again. Let that one time be a memory we buried deep at the back of our mind," Momo chuckled.

Mina grinned. "Not Seungwan?"

"That's an overkill, having a competition with her," Momo snorted as she pulled her wife to her feet. "Either I destroy her dancing or she destroys my singing. Either way, not good at all."

"They're just having fun, the kids," Mina leaned in to place a kiss on her alpha's cheek, eliciting a soft laugh from Momo.

"Tell that to those winning freaks over there," smirking, Momo wraps an arm around Mina's waist to pull her flush against her body. Mina blushed at the close proximity but bravely returned Momo's stare, licking her lips seductively. "Not important, forget that."

Momo erased the short gap between them by diving in to claim Mina's lips. No matter how much they kissed, no matter how many years have passed, Momo has always felt that Mina's lips are the sweetest thing she ever tastes. She felt a pair of arms clinging to her nape to deepen the kiss, and Momo wished for time to stop, so she could enjoy the tender moment she shares with her wife for as long as she wants to.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! What took you so long?! Come on, we'll be late!"

Ise's loud yell from the outside made the two break their kiss, laughing. Momo found her wife's hand and grasps it tightly, basking in the soft smile Mina is giving her.

"Let's go?"

Reciprocating Momo's hold, Mina squeezed her alpha's hand. She only needs one look to her love, her mate, her _home_ , for her to widen her smile in delight.

"Let's go."

 

 

_Fin_

_For real_


End file.
